Rose Garden
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: During a rainy day Ruby stumbles upon Romans secret rose garden that's dedicated completely to her. What happens when they both fall for each other? will there growing relationship rebel against the natural order of good vs evil?(Rosewick) rated M for Language,Violence and smut
1. Chapter 1

Rose Garden

Hi everyone sorry that it's been a while, life has been pretty busy and I've been suffering from writers block, please find it in your hearts to forgive me... I hope you all like this ff i like the pairing of rosewick even if it's not that favored. Please enjoy and rating will be M because of language and possible lemon in the middle chapters. Please comment and like, I need input and ideas and it would be quite helpful but please no flaming or put downs it makes me sad... Btw I love all you rosewick fans and writers you encourage me to write my own :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby ,any products or songs mentioned. But I sure do love this pairing more then you all know XD

Introduction: Discovery

It was a rainy afternoon in Vale, the rain was pouring down as lightning flash across the dark sky every few minutes. The ground was slippery and puddling with water.

It sure as hell was an advantage for Team Rwby , along with the rest of the teams from Beacon. They were all out in the gloomy forest fighting creatures of Grimm for PE training. The students were all enjoying the slaughter of the evil creatures that seeked to destroy them.

When it rained there was a great abundance of them, because the Creatures fed off the negativity most people had during that kind of weather. It was basically target practice for Beacon students and it kept the civilians safe.

Ruby was full of energy with a cocky smile on her face as she was killing a lot of Grimm at once with Crescent Rose. Brushing the sweaty wet bangs from her face the innocent rose quickly took her stance before a enraged beowolf lunged at her. Ruby shot at it while slicing a fat angry ursa in half before it had a chance to come any closer.

After a few moments of composing herself from the grimm attack the innocent rose had a chance to observe WBY and JNPR in admiration. The rest of her teammates and friends were spread apart killing the creatures left and right.

Noting how everyone was successful at killing except for Jaune who was screaming like a girl and being chased by a large nevermore. Pyrrha was too busy with Yang fighting a rather large Death stalker to come to her crushes rescue. Ruby chuckled before she decided to run to Jaunes aid.

"Jaune I'm coming! Pyrrha shouted almost getting pinched by the creature.

"Pyrrha I got Jaune! You stay there!" Ruby shouted as she rushed past the Amazonian and her older sister.

"Thank you Ruby you're so sweet!" Pyrrha yelled before she stabbed the death stalkers tail.

"You go little sis! Kick its ass out of the sky! " Yang shouted while punching the death stalker in the face multiple times without delay.

Ruby kept running after the large bird monster swinging her massive scythe at the nevermore to get its attention off of Jaune. The innocent rose shouted at the nevermore. "Hey stupid over here!"

The nevermore saw the scythe out of the corner of its eye and cought on to the blade flying up in the air with Ruby holding on for dear life.

"Ruby! Let go of the weapon its not worth it!" Jaune shouted from the ground trying to keep up.

She began to kick and move Crescent Rose as much as she could, but the monster kept flying away from the training zone and flew above the trees." NO! Not without my baby Crescent!"

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as the bird was flying further away.

Soon Jaune and the rest of the students became a speck on the ground, as the nevermore flew away. After 3 minutes of flying with the monstrous bird, the innocent rose kept her grip tight as the nevermore began to fly down to a tree in annoyance. Lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder roared against her ears.

Ruby felt the grip of the claws loosen up on her weapon, now was her chance. The innocent rose swung the scythe free and cut the nevermore in half. Jumping on its split back she braced herself for impact.

The innocent rose landed on the floor with both legs intact and no injuries. Ruby looked around noticing she was in a unusual area of the forest. Everything was so green and full of life. Where am I? She thought worriedly. It was more near the buildings of Vale then anything.

But then she spotted something very unusual. In the distance was a bunch of Blood red roses surrounded by a fancy wooden fence.

Curiosity got the best of her as started to walk for a minute before she reached the entrance. It was a long narrow path full of the very flowers that represented her name. The roses were all blooming and beautiful and the odd part as that it was still winter everything usually died at this time even in the garden in Beacon. What is this? The innocent rose thought again. It had a strong intoxicating sent of fresh roses.

She began to walk slowly through the stone path trying not to slip from the rain water that flooded the ground.

What shocked Ruby the most at reaching the end of the path was a circle barrier of big unpolished rubies and Quartz around 2 large rose bushes one was Red and the other a glowing white. What puzzled her the most was that the trunks and stems were completely intertwined with each other like the bushes were life long soul mates that Meant to be together forever.

That was the only white rose bush that was among the whole garden. What does it mean? She thought mental to herself freaking out a little.

Next to it 4 feet away was a stone Victorian styled bench, with the letters RT+RR with a elegant heart around it and old English lettering carved on the backrest.

Ruby found this place fantastic and mysterious ... But there was still a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about this. A aching she never felt in her life. Was she dreaming? And that RR was it for Ruby Rose? And who has the initials RT?

Quickly without thinking she cut a plump white rose with her scythe and examined it. She felt the thorns sting and dropped it in pain. The innocent rose forgot the flower had thorns. "Ouch! Shit it hurts." Her eyes watered a little. Blood started to drop from her finger.

Before she could think about what to do next she felt like she was being watched. In fear of getting hurt by a Grimm or whoever was in the rose garden, the innocent rose took off leaving behind her signature rose petals.

-behind a large pine tree-

A figure stood watching the sweet innocent rose take off like lightning, he knew his presence scared her off as he chuckled nonchalantly but with a burning passion. Walking through his beautiful masterpiece of a garden the thief picked up the white rose she cut and left behind with his black leather gloves. The white petals had three drops of sweet Crimson blood when Ruby pricked her delicate fingers. Bringing the flower to his nose he gave it a sniff.

His green eyes began to dilate at the thought of her sweet sweet innocence and how he wanted her so very bad and in a intimate way, especially those lovely kissable lips and those beautiful silver eyes that sparkled with life and the soft petal pale skin. The smell of the rose and her blood was very intoxicating to him.

"Dearest red you have no idea..." He hissed out in lust and fascination of his desire for her to be his and only his ."how much I want you and crave for your affection." He smirked eagerly at the thought of her picking the white out of all the red ones.

"If only I wasn't such a evil or bad person..then you would want me and you probably have no clue it's me." He laughed.

-end of scene-

-Ruby-

Ruby vowed she would come back and investigate and possibly figure out who RT stood for tomorrow. But then some ugly feeling and realization hit her in the gut. No!? It can't be him?! But why and is that even possible ?! Maybe I'm jumping the gun here ... She thought to herself as she found her way back to her worried team and friends after a good 30 minutes.

"Ruby! Jaune told me what happened thank goodness you're alright!"yang ran to her sister giving her a bear hug.

"Ok yang your hurting me.." Ruby whined. But I'm ok I killed the nevermore I walked back I'm ok nothing else happened ..."

Ruby didn't want to give details on the garden it was her little secret and maybe even a hide away if no one actually owns it.

"That was stupid of you Ruby you could have died?!" Wheiss was huffing and glaring at her leader.

"Don't be mad at her she saved Jaune." Pyrrha stated.

" yeah she's right Ruby did and Jaune could have died. Blake conformed leaning against a tree.

"Sorry Ruby thanks for saving me.." Jaune blushed.

" Your welcome. I didn't want you to get hurt." Ruby stated sincerely with a shy smile.

The rest of the time spent Ruby couldn't stop thinking about the garden and deep down inside she knew who The initials belonged too, but she kept fighting her need to know if it really was him. Tomorrow I'm definitely going back. She thought to herself.

After an extra hour of battling Goodwitch knew it was time to leave." ok enough killing Grimm, students were going back to Beacon before it gets to dark." Professor Goodwitch stated.

All the students began to walk back to there academy.

There you have it folks lol XD gosh I could just picture Roman wanting to eat Ruby alive if you know what I mean Lol. And poor little innocent Ruby your first guess is right! Until next time my lovely readers ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Garden

Here is chapter 1 and all its beginning glory Tehe XD and our charming Neo is in this as well.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby ,any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 1- Next Day

Ruby laid in her bunk cuddling up with soft red blankets and the silky black sheets underneath. Her ear phones were in as she was listening to lost stars by Adam Levine on repeat. She turned off the scroll and pulled out the ear phones. The cold of the morning was unbearable in that moment and the innocent rose should have been in heaven the last few minutes before the alarm went off but in reality she was horrified.

The innocent roses silver eyes were puffy and watery from no sleep she received last night. All night long Ruby could not for the life of her stop thinking about the secret rose garden discovered unintentionally during that PE training issue that was eating away in her mind was that the garden actually belong to the infamous Roman Torchwick her arch nemesis that tried to kill her? The initials matched up perfectly in her mind.

Ruby was in a confused state, It gave her chills and butterflies thinking about the whole thing. She knew very well that it was wrong to even consider the thief, attractive in a dreamy sort of way.

Yes Roman was very handsome with those pretty green eyes , that calm adorable charming face and... Wtf am I thinking! She thought to herself in panicking fluster. He's evil and he's a few years older then me and tried killing me and the rest of my team... What am I..

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Ruby jumped out of her thoughts as the alarm clock went off.

Yang grunted before slamming the Botton with her fist to shut the damn thing off. Another thud soon fallowed, this startled the innocent rose as she fell out of the bunk awkwardly hitting the floor. "Ouch!?" Ruby squeaked in fear.

The rest of her team came to her aid half asleep except for Yang who was worried for her sister.

"Ruby are you okay?!" Yang helped the innocent rose up slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine Yang, please stop babying me." Ruby spoke in a tired voice.

"Ruby You really don't look very good you should stay here and rest and I mean it." Yang began to pout in a motherly know it all manner. She crossed her arms trying to prove herself.

"You really do look sick are you sure your okay and its not like you too fall of the bunk?" Blake yawned looking at her leaders tired face and watery puffy eyes.

"I know you look like shit and you never look that pale, go back to bed." Wheiss commented with a bossy tone as she grabbed her battle skirt form the closet.

Ruby really didn't feel sick, but this would definitely be the perfect chance to go back to the garden. She thought about it for a minute, everyone would be in class so it would give her 5 hours to go until lunch without being questioned. So she decided to go with it and hope for the best.

"Ok fine I'll stay my head is kinda hurting and I threw up a little last night." She lied feeling some what guilty.

"Ok we will come and check on you during lunch." Yang said carrying her clothes to the bathroom to take a fast shower and get dressed.

"Ok I'm going back to sleep." The innocent rose felt sick knowing what she was going to be doing behind there backs. Ruby crawled into bed closing her eyes anxiously waiting for everyone to leave to first period. It was a about an hour before everyone was ready to leave.

"You want anything for breakfast Ruby?" Blake asked casually fastening the bow on her cat ears in the mirror.

"No food doesn't sound very good. But if you can bring me some soup for lunch please?" She asked in a fake sleepy voice.

"Sure we can, see you later sis. Be good and stay off the scroll unless you need something." Yang said while grabbing her backpack.

"Okie dokie byeeee." Ruby tried to sound raspy.

"Bye!" The three girls said in unison.

After a few minutes WBY left the dorm room to go eat breakfast before they were to late and Nora ate all the pancakes.

Ruby saw this as her chance , she quickly got up and dressed in her normal huntress attire and ate some cookies and drank some water before taking off to Vale eagerly after the first period bell rang. It only took her an hour to reach the forest entrance. The innocent rose used her speed semblance to begin her search.

The forest was drenched and the sky's still gloomy. Ruby finally found the training zone thanks to a few trees marked with bright green spray paint.

The innocent rose started to laugh at a tree when she spotted a big -BOOP REN- spray painted in big sloppy letters. That definitely was Nora's handy work. They made a very interesting couple now that they were dating, they were both like yin and yang but completed each other. Ruby chuckled out loud as she continued walking. If only she had someone to love like that, through thick and thin, even if they were polar opposites.

After a good twenty minutes of running she finally spotted the red rose garden in the distance. When Ruby got closer she stopped completely in her tracks. The innocent rose almost stopped breathing at the sight before her. There was that dreaded answer to the question of who the initials belonged to ...

There was Roman Torchwick. He was wearing a white thick trench coat, but this time with red fox trimming around the collar. A big black top hat was on his head with a perfect white rose pinned to the ribbon around the brim. His shiny orange hair was in the same fashion it always was. The look on his face was relaxed as he walked up to a random red rose bush and cutting a rose with a elegant pocket knife.

Ruby was completely bewildered and petrified at the sight before her. She want to confront him but had no Crescent Rose or scroll to back her up. The innocent rose did what she could to not be seen and hid behind a large oak tree.

-Romans view-

Roman was in his rose garden that morning trying to relax before looking over plans to steal dust next weekend. He felt relieved that Cinder gave him almost two weeks off of work. Maybe if he was lucky he would see little Red before he went back to work. Roman was honestly glad she found his little secret yesterday, after all he made it just for his infatuation and obsession over the innocent rose.

There wasn't a day Roman didn't think of the young huntress. Especially after the first day she almost kicked his ass at the dust shop. Ruby sure as hell did a number on Juniors henchmen. He never found the guts to talk to Red , let alone actually be nice enough to. After all he always played the hate card because Cinder wanted Ruby dead for interference. The only people Roman didn't give a damn about killing were her stupid teammates but not her, because of his secret feelings.

Roman walked around the garden clearing his thoughts and finally had his eye set on a big red rose.

He pulled out his knife and began to cut it off the branch. He started to work on cutting off the thorns when suddenly...

Snap!Snap!

Romans eyes narrowed knowing he had a unwelcomed stalker. "Neo come out from behind the tree...I know you're there don't play stupid with me..."

Neo walked out from behind the pine tree and face palming at being discovered. She was so quiet until she stepped on a few sticks.

"Didn't I tell you not to fallow me? You don't take orders well little sister." Roman grunted in frustration.

Neo only knew sign language and occasionally used the scroll to speak, but with Roman she used sign language. Only he understood her the best, not even the white fang or Cinders crew knew sign language. The criminal siblings both used it as a advantage to talk about personal things at work and to talk shit about other people they worked with.

(shut up little brother you know I'm older then you by 2 years and just because I'm shorter then you doesn't mean shit. I have a right to fallow you. So this is what you've been hiding from me)Neo smirked knowing who it represented.

"yeah so what if I'm hiding this? And your point is ice cream?" Roman put the rose in his pocket and pulled out a cigar and lit it ,putting it to his lips to take a good puff./div

Neo smiled mischievously putting her hands on her hips in a sassy manner.( I know it's not just nothing... especially because you're hiding it. I know you have a thing for that huntress girl by the name of Ruby Rose. I'm not stupid I know you have a BIG crush on that kid)  
Roman started to choke on the smoke that was inhaled. "DAMNNIT NEO! How the fuck did you find out?!"

Neo grinned evilly at his reaction chuckling a little bit. (Oh roman I knew it since the beginning and by the way You say her name in your sleep and I was right so Perry and Adam owe me fifty each)

"Ugh can you just leave now and leave me alone yes I like her and yes it's complicated." Roman glared dangerous daggers at his sibling.

Neo put her hands up in defensive manner. ( ok ok I'll go but just don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed because of your little stalker crush)

"Fuck... Neo just go get stuff for lunch and dinner and I'll see you at home.." Roman tossed his cigar on the damp floor stepping on it.

(ok by little brother remember what I said)she socked him in the arm and began to walk away.

Roman was irritated rubbing the light sting away. He saw a flash of red behind a oak tree , he automatically knew red was hiding there listening amongst the trees he could feel her nervous presence. After Neo was out of sight he decided to take the chance.

"Why hello Dearest Red I know your hiding you can come out now." He chuckled sitting down on the bench.

Ruby was very afraid at that moment but decided she would take a chance, she ran through the garden until she reached Roman, she stared at him awkwardly. "Thiss... This is your rose garden?"

"Wow Red not even a hello I'm so very hurt... And I'm quite surprised you don't have your over grown weed hacker." Roman chided as he looked her dead in the eyes with a none caring look.

"If I did you would be sorry Torchwick ." Ruby spoke with a confident tone and with a mad look on her baby face.

Roman couldn't help but find her angry face adorable." Well if it makes you feel any better Red ,You weren't smart enough to notice that I don't have my weapon on me either," He chuckled sarcastically.

" but to answer your first question , yes this is my garden and private property I might add, violators will be killed." He laughed harshly.

Rubys eyes went wide in shock at the moment was he going to kill her?! "Your going to kill me..." She looked like she was ready to take off.

"Ok Red I'm just yanking your chain, chill out I'm not going to kill you and it's my day off anyways." Roman laughed lighting a cigar from his pocket."You can sit with me if you're not going to try anything." He winked suggestively.

The innocent rose regained her composure before making a choice she knew she would regret later ." Um sure I guess and by the way your garden is beautiful ."she beamed at the roses around them not catching his drift. She sat down next to him but kept her distance.

"Thanks kid. So its Tuesday. Why aren't you in school?" Roman decided to ask to start conversation.

"Well it's because I faked being sick." Ruby admitted because she hated lying.

"Oh Red someone's been a naughty girl, ditching class." Roman grind evilly. "But your secrets safe with me."

"Shut up you don't understand."Ruby made a pouty face at Roman. " I blame stuff that happened yesterday and I had issues sleeping..."

"humm Well does it have to do with this.." Roman pulled out the white rose from his hat. The rose was still in good shape but the blood drops dried up.

Rubys face began to turn really red remembering the rose she picked yesterday."how did you know I picked that?!"

"Red I'm not stupid I saw you here yesterday and by the way you looked sexy when you were drenched in rain water and your outfit is dripping wet." He teased.

"Shut up you sicko, you are horrible! "Ruby was now bright red in embarrassment. Punching him in the same spot Neo did.

Roman grabbed her arms pinning them behind her back. He put his lips to her ear. "Red I would watch it if I were you..." He brushed his lips against her ear lightly.

"Rubys body began to shack at his contact and control. She never felt so sexually flustered in her life, she was still a virgin who never had a date or admirer in her 15 years of life. So this new feeling was awoken.

He let her arms go and began to laugh."oh Red your so innocent and adorable."

"Shut up I'm not adorable.." Ruby pouted glaring at Roman, her face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"Oh Red but you are. You're very lucky I have self control or those clothes would be off." He grinned as he put the white rose in her hair.

"Shut up Roman...that's going to far." Ruby eyed him closely.

"Yeah you're right, I was going to ask if I could see your hand you got poked on?" Roman asked

"Noooo!"

"Please?"

"Nnoo! And why?"

"Red just let me see it, I promise you I won't do anything I just want to take a look .."

"Ok fine.."

the innocent rose stretched out her hand as Roman lightly picked it up and began to examine it. There was multiple red holes on her palm from what the thorns left behind.

Without thinking about consequences, Roman took her hand and kissed the wounds lightly. Kissing every hole the thorns left behind. Ruby gasped at his unexpected affection.

Was she really enjoying this and to make it worse it had to be Roman Torchwick ,her worst enemy and she knew deep down she shouldn't be doing this.

When he was finished they made eye contact, looking at each other for something much more. Roman broke the silence "Red I think you should go it's getting late... If you want you can come back tomorrow." Roman knew it was getting closer to lunch time and Neo would have a fit if he was late and especially for what he was doing at the moment.

"Ok bye Roman...I... Um ok..." The innocent roses silver eyes lingered on him in desire before she took off leaving a breeze of roses behind.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I think you should honestly listen to lost stars by Adam Levine, it really suits this situation lol. I have fun writing this And hopefully next chapter will have more romance ;) until next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Garden

Here is chapter 2. Things are about to get interesting and the song Make Damn sure by Taking Back Sunday goes with this especially with Roman.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 2- Feelings?

The next day It was early in the morning,Roman sat in his decor chair within his luxuriously decorated white bedroom drinking a diet coke, listening to Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday and working on blue prints for technology he planned to steal from General Ironwood on his scroll.

Roman tired his hardest to take his mind off of yesterday by doing work, but it was still there. He kissed Rubys hands and he wouldn't blame her if she was probably angry at his mindless actions but he couldn't help it. He had sincere feelings and accepted them, but what about her? Would she show up today in the garden or would she chicken out because he was a criminal?

He was about to wrap up the blue prints when the scroll started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and it was Adam. Yes they were great friends but sometimes he was annoying and Roman debated on answering. Roman huffed in a irritated way, he had to compose himself before pushing the answer button.

R:Hey Animal what's up?

A: Wow Row. You actually answered this time.

R: Yeah. So what the fuck do you need?

A: Easy tiger, Anyways I called to be nosy about your little crush... Little girl from Beacon isn't she?(Adam chuckled at the other end)

R:ughhh!? Not you too!? Shit I'm going to Kill Neo right now... WTF did she tell you?(Romans cheeks were turning pink)

A:(Adam couldn't stop laughing at his reaction) I take that as a yes? So have you talked to her yet? And she told me everything I owed her fifty bucks for being wrong...so does Perry.

R: ugh.. You ask to many questions you know that. Shit... You guys are all assholes...

A: I know I do. And by the way that Ruby girl is something... I would be careful if I were you. She's a huntress and she could be the end of you. That kid is on Cinders cut list... But she does seem adorable for a human. Row I think your obsession is going to far..Neo told me you made a Rose Garden, are you going soft?

R:No I'm not going soft . I'm good at hiding shit anyways so no one will find out unless they want to swim with the fishes. And If you want to start shit animal, go ahead I know you still have feelings for that kitty cat on Reds team.(Roman smirked at his comment)

Roman knew Adams secret love for Blake, they were still having a love affair that never died. Even if she was a huntress in training and

He was a leader to the white fang , the dangerous fawnous rebellion movement.

He still didn't understand how they were still dating behind everyones backs despite leaving there occupational differences behind them.

A:howww The hell Didd you figure that out?

R: you left your safe open last month and I found pictures, combat diaries and objects that belong to her.

A: I'm going to cut your dick off for looking through my shit...

R: calm down fluffy your secrets safe with me.(Roman grinned lighting a cigar) after all you have my little secret... This will stay between us and Neo.

A: Fine... Anyways I'll text you later I need to go back to work. See you around dirty boy.

R: bye you filthy animal.

Roman hung up the phone laughing, he finished the last of his work, took a fast shower and got dressed. He walked out the door not giving Neo a chance to question him.

He started his short journey to the garden. When he got to the entrance low and behold there was Ruby, dressed in a black baby doll blouse, black and red checker skinny jeans , red choker with the rose emblem and her signature red cape. The one surprising detail was the light makeup she was wearing. Damn she looks beautiful... With or without thought to himself.

He was very happy seeing the innocent rose siting there reading a book.

"Why hello dearest Red..playing hooky again today are we?

Your so naughty ditching class to have fun with me." Roman laughed evilly walking over to her.

Ruby jumped at his voice and closed her book quickly looking up at Roman in surprise giving him the evil eye as her face turned red as a tomato at his greeting ."So what if I came here to visit you? Don't you need to go rob a bank or something you dirty jack ass?"

Roman laughed while taking a set next to her on the bench. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it."Red I have all day.. After all I'm off the whole week so robbing and killing can wait, and might I say you have a filthy mouth this morning,I find it rather cute."

Ruby glared daggers at Roman."Grrrr. Shut the hell up. I honestly thought there was some good in you but now I regret coming back..." Ruby pouted crossing her arms over her almost developing chest.

"Easy Red don't get your panties in a bunch, sorry to disappoint you but I'm a criminal so I have no good or morals just understand that I don't really give a shit about anyone or anything."

"Roman that's a lie. I know you do some where in that black heart of yours...I saw it in you yesterday.."Ruby looked at Roman with kind eyes.

Shit she's definitely going to be the end of me. He thought to himself. "Red I'm evil so just drop it ,you can't teach a old dog new tricks." He grunted in frustration." I was raised in the mafia so my reputation isn't going down the drain anytime soon."

"That's horrible. Why would you join them in the first place?" The innocent rose asked curiously.

"Red please shut up you're sticking your nose where it shouldn't go.."Roman hissed glaring at her.

Ruby decided to give up and change the subject before things took an ugly turn after all she wanted to give Roman a chance and maybe be friends if you would call it that." Fine... But I do have a question who was that girl you were yelling at yesterday? is that your sister?"

Roman finished puffing his cigar and put it out. "Well you're smarter then I thought Red. Yeah that's my older sister her name is

Neapolitan but we all call her Neo for short, she was born a mute so she uses sign language or the scroll."

"Really?she does kinda look like you except for the eyes.i would want to meet her one day in person " Ruby commented smiling up at Roman.

"No you don't..She's a pain in the ass sometimes...but now it's my turn to ask a question, isn't blondie your sister?" Roman grinned sheepishly.

Ruby glared up at Roman." Her name is Yang and yes but she's my half sister and may I ask how you know?"

"Well... Neo fought her on the train so of course we know especially after my client did some digging on you and your team." Roman admitted wanting to be somewhat honest without letting to much information leek.

"You what?! I... how could you? Why would you do that?" The innocent rose began to pout and panic.

"Red calm down that's apart of my job, my client wants as much information as she could get her grubby claws into. Especially if it's a treat as big as your team"

"Then why haven't you killed us and especially me ?!" Ruby shouted angrily beginning to scoot away from Roman.

Roman chuckled as he put his arm around Rubys shoulders pulling her closer to him, she stiffened at the new contact. Never had a guy showed any small affection until now... What the heck is he doing?!the innocent rose thought to herself feeling the warmth of their bodies touching slightly. Rubys heart began to beat uncontrollably and her eyes were wide. She was really afraid of moving away from Roman.

Roman couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She glared at him before relaxing into it.

"Well Red... It's because I like you.. I can't bring myself to kill you because believe me I tried but not hard enough...that's why I built this garden in the first place... Because you drive me insane and I can't stop thinking about you Ruby Rose ." His words came out like sexy silk to her ears.

The innocent rose began to tremble at his words . Never before has Roman ever address her by Ruby before. She made eye contact with him for what felt like for ever, silvers eyes meting the emerald ones . "Roman I...I...think ...I like you too and more then just enemies or friends especially after yesterday..." She chocked out nervously.

Roman couldn't help but smile grabbing the innocent roses face lightly, he plant soft kisses on Rubys forehead and cheeks. Every small kiss lingering on her burning skin.. She did the unexpected running her hand through his bangs tucking it behind his ear. kissing his upper cheekbone ,lightly brushing her lips over it. His eye that was always hidden behind the began to change from green to a bright Crimson red color.

Ruby noticed and got Butterflies through her stomach at the sight.

Ruby was startled by everything that just happened between her and her arch nemesis. The innocent rose was very confused and afraid...why did his other eye turn red?!what if someone found out about all of this ?! What if her team mates...found out?they would kill Roman and especially Yang, she would break his neck in a heartbeat.

Roman on the other hand felt sick to his stomach, did she have to move his bangs and see his bad eye? He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He just had to confess his feelings this early? And to make matters worse she liked him back..

Ruby got up from the bench,picking up the book she brought with her."Umm I have to go Roman...I'll be back tomorrow probably ..."sheepishly the innocent rose smiled at him timidly.

"Ummm ok bye Red.."

Roman grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly like a gentleman

before she took off leaving a trail of roses like the last time.

Roman grunted rubbing his temples. Yeah Red is definitely going to be the end of me... He thought to himself touching the cheek she kissed before walking back to his town home.

I hope you all liked it. Until next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my peoples. Sorry if I didn't post a chapter sooner I ended up in the Emergency room Friday...but I'm ok, I'm just lucky I didn't have to get anything removed or get diagnosed with something bad... The weekdays I write late at night or whenever I have time lol, just so you know. I just have a stomach bug... Hopefully this chapter makes up for it love you all muches

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter: 3 Lipstick part 1

For the next week after Ruby was able to visit Roman after school without playing the sick card. The innocent rose was able to hide it from her team without worrying too much about being caught with there biggest and wanted enemy. Roman on the other hand was having some difficulty with Neo and Adam, they would give him shit when they had the chance. Hiding it at work was hard because the two wouldn't stop bugging him. Nothing was made official of the illegally blossoming relationship Ruby and Roman developed. They both really enjoyed each other's company, despite arguing about some good vs evil morals but they looked past it. It was somewhat of an unnatural couple in itself, especially because of the age difference.

It was now Sunday ,Ruby stood in her dorm room looking at all her clothing in the closet. Her scroll was on full blast playing Get it by Matt and Kim to get her in a good mood. The innocent rose was honestly annoyed wishing she didn't dress like a child anymore, especially because she was going to be 16 in March. Picking up a tee shirt with a beowolf on it, Ruby grunted in frustration throwing it on the floor with the rest of her normal clothing. I wish I had better clothes ...She thought to herself grunting.

The innocent rose was planning on seeing Roman again but she wanted to improve her look to impress him. He was always dressed so fashionably and looked handsome . She on the other hand dressed like a silly huntress with no class, as Whiss would always put it.

Ruby felt alone there was no one to help her find something to wear. Everyone was gone. Blake was at the bookstore finding a new volume of the romantic novels she reads so much,Whiss was out shopping for jewelry and yang was getting her hands and nails done at the salon for clubbing like every weekend.

Ruby was about to settle for a plain black blouse when she remembered Pyrrha and Nora lived right across the way and were always willing to help. She was best friends with them and they were great assets when it came to girl stuff. She told them almost everything except for her own team because they would gossip for days on end. Yang would make it way worse especially if she knew Ruby liked someone.

The innocent rose dropped the shirt and left her dorm rushing across the way. She started banging on team JNPRs door.

Bang!bang!bang!bang!

"Pyrrha! Nora! I need your help! Ruby groaned still banging on the door.

The door swung open to her surprise and Ren was the one who answered it. " Hey Ruby, is everything ok?" He asked in his monotone voice . "You can come inside if you want."shrugging his shoulders letting her in.

"I need to talk to Pyrrha and Nora about girl stuff." Rubys face turned red looking at Ren.

Ren couldn't help but laugh and go back to playing a video game with Jaune./div

Not a second later Nora and Pyrrha herd Ruby and ran out of the bathroom in there bath robes and hair rollers giving her a death hug at the same time. " hi Ruby!" They both said in unison.

"Hi guys I need your help with girl stuff and can you let go of me?! I can't breathe.." The innocent rose was hugged so tight she thought her eyes would pop out.

"Oh sorry Ruby." Pyrrha blushed folding her hands behind her back.

"here we'll kick Jaune and Ren out, if it's girl talk." Nora shouted cheerfully.

"Jaune and Ren looked at each other bewildered. "Are you serious? It our weekend off.." Jaune pouted from the sofa sitting next to Ren playing a video game.

Nora grabbed Jaune and Ren by the ears like it was nothing ,they were both whining and complaining she was hurting them. She tossed Ren and Jaune out of the dorm and into the hallway without a second glance slamming the door shut behind her.

"Ok girl so what's up? Is it a guy or is it about sexual things or feminine issues?" Nora asked in a hyper tone sitting on her bed cris crossed with Pyrrha.

"Well I don't know what to wear because I'm meeting up with my crush today..." Ruby blushed taking a seat on Rens bed.

"Oh my gosh?! Are you serious who is he? About time!Do I need to kick his ass and make him like you?!" Nora shouted jumping on the bed in excitement.

"Awww Ruby really. Do we know him? Is he sweet like Jaune?" Pyrrha asked releasing the curls from the big rollers in her beautiful red hair.

"Well... About that... Can you guys swear to keep a secret? And not get mad at me or get him in trouble?" Ruby looked nervous not making eye contact with the two huntresses.

"Ruby we would never do that too you. Your our really good friend and we trust any choice you make.." Pyrrha grabbed Rubys Hand holding it tight looking into her silver eyes." And I promise I'll keep any secret you throw at me." Pyrrha reassured the scared innocent rose.

"I know. And I swear on my stack of pancakes every morning that I won't tell a soul." Nora said with a mouth full of chips and the bag in hand.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh nervously at Nora's swear and mouth full of chips. Man I guess I should tell them because they tell me everything she thought to herself.

"Ok... Well my crush is not exactly a hunter in training or even my age... "She turned really red not wanting to finish.

"Come on Ruby he can't be all that bad, so what if he's older then you and not a hunter, I've dated older guy's before." Pyrrha giggled looking at Ruby.

"He's actually a fugitive...and his name is Roman..." The innocent rose spoke shakily.

Pyrrha and Nora looked at each other like they both seen a ghost. Nora spit out the chips into the chip bag and laughed histarically.

"Your seeing Roman Torchwick?" Pyrrha asked in a scared voice.

"Ohhh that's the dumb ass that's been stealing all the dust... " Nora laughed like it was a joke.

"Please don't tell anyone... I really like him and it's kinda my fault actually..." Ruby looked down in her lap awkwardly.

"So how did this come to be anyways? It's not everyday a huntress and a wanted criminal run across each other and like each other in a romantic way..." Pyrrha stated in curiosity.

"Well ok... Where should I start.." Ruby began to tell her tale of the stormy day, the secret rose garden, playing sick, and the little moments, talks they shared together and her feelings that were beginning to grow.

"Awwww that's so sweet in a fucked up way... A huntress and a fugitive make the fucking craziest couple ever! Nora shouted slamming her fists into the mattress and kicking her feet like a silly child giggling.

"Ok... That's cute but just be careful and don't give him the upper hand... Your smart so don't ever let him talk you into doing something you don't want to do." Pyrrha stated lightly walking over to her closet.

"Here I have a few corsets and halter tops you can barrow, but I'm my opinion only the heart should matter more and I'm sure he likes you back from what you told me." Pyrrha smiled pulling out a small silky scarlet corset with grey lace trimming.

"Here you can wear these too." Nora skipped to the side of her bed pulling out a black pair of lace stockings from her night stand. Nora handed it to Ruby in excitement.

"Here try this on too, it will look good with your black battle skirt and you can have it because I out grew it."Pyrrha grinned sincerely handing the corset to Ruby.

"You mean your big boobs and waist size out grew it." Nora chuckled winking at Pyrrha.

"Really Nora? That's not very relevant." Pyrrha stated as her cheeks were going pink, the amazonian got mad throwing Rens pillow in Noras face.

The innocent rose laughed at the two roommates bickering, walking into the bathroom to put the new items of clothing on. When she came out Nora and Pyrrha high fived.

"Damn Ruby I'm sure Mr. Smooth criminal is ganna eat you all up." Nora said laughing till she couldn't breathe.

"Yeah he is going to enjoy the sight of you. I'm sure this will soften him up some. Here let me put some lipstick on you to top the rich taste look off." Pyrrha chuckled walking over to the vanity and pulling out a black Mac lipstick tube.

Gently Pyrrha put the lipstick on Ruby making sure she covered every part of her small lips. When the innocent rose looked into the mirror she couldn't help but smile brightly at the new look.

"Thank you so much you guys are the best." Ruby gave them both a hug.

"No problem. Just tell us all the details about your little affair during our sleep over next weekend." Nora winked loving to hear Romeo/Juliet type stories even if it was on Fan Fiction.

"Yeah tell us everything. Have fun and remember what I said." Pyrrha nodded wisely.

Ruby waved to her friends trotting out the door in a excited manner. She started walking through the halls receiving odd glances from team CFVY and flirty whistles from team CRDL, it made her some what insecure . When she was completely out of Beacon, the innocent rose called for a taxi. Hummm I wonder how Roman is doing? She thought to herself.

-Romans view-

Roman was in the kitchen preparing some sugar cookies and macaroons Neo made into a white basket and listening to what you know by two door cinema club on his scroll. He hummed along to the song as he finished putting the last of the sweet treats into the basket.

He walked over to the living room fixing his orange bangs to look at his eye." Oh shit". He looked into the mirror with compete disgust. The eye that was always covered with the bang, it's iris was bright red and his pupil was completely dilated and white. It had been that way for the whole week thanks to his feelings. It never lasts this long... He thought to himself.

Neo was sitting at the island looking at the basket Roman set up in amusement and grinning when she saw him looking at his eye. Roman saw her in the mirror and started having a bitch fit.

"NEO!? What the hell are you Doing?! Stop looking at me like that and quite eyeing the cookies."Roman glared at his sibling.

(Oh chill out and by the looks of it, you have the red eye again and we all know what you're thinking about... Or maybe it's your intimate desires) Neo signed out teasingly eating a cookie from the basket.

"Neo... That's why I hate being related sometimes, because of this monstrosity and I'm surprised your not ashamed of yours either...the mafia always gave us shit about it" Roman grunted remembering his past, grabbing the basket off the island harshly.

(Well if anything I have it in both eyes and it saved my ass multiple times and I'm a better shape shifter then you will ever be and I'm proud of it unlike you. I wonder what little red will think about that anyways?) Neo grinned flipping Roman off.

"Ughhh fuck you too. I don't know and I don't want to think about it." Roman pouted his cheeks turning pink.

(Out of curiosity Where are you going? Isn't it kinda early little brother?)she signed out quickly with a mischievous grin knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Shit! Neo really? I told you nothing is official and we haven't even kissed let alone did anything..." Roman grunted crossing his arms over his chest turning completely red.

(But I know one day you will and when you do make it official I'm going to meet her one way or another or I'll take matters into my own hands to feed my curiosity. if you do have some I might have to kill you because she's a minor) Neo smirked giving a wave (bye bye) shooting him a little wink with her pink eye.

She sat on the couch turning on the flat screen Tv,Her white and black cat ice cream jumped on her lap happily purring peaceful opening his yellow and green eyes lazily.

"Sisters..." Roman muttered walking out of his town house.

He started walking to the rose garden without a second thought about anything Neo said. He was just excited about seeing Ruby. So what if his eye was red? It would go away sooner or later... He thought to himself.

-end of Romans view-

sorry but this chapter had to be split into two because my iPod is being a pain in the ass...


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Garden

disclaimer:I don't own RWBY or any products or songs mentioned

Chapter 3 lipstick part2

Ruby walked into the rose garden taking a seat awkwardly for a few minutes fidgeting with her small fingers, the innocent rose grabbed a rose shaped black compact from her skirt pocket to check on her hair and lips. Hummm I wonder if he thinks about me when we're not visiting each other... Ruby thought to her self looking at her reflection.

Not a moment sooner that she put the compact away she spotted Roman walking through the garden entrance with a white basket in hand and a sweet smile she's never seen on his face before, it's always the cocky smirk or grin but today was different.

When Roman saw Ruby, he felt like the breathe left his body and came back again. She dressed really sweet and Victorian. That colour lipstick suits her very well and in a fucking sex ass way... Wish I could tap that. Roman thought to himself eagerly licking his bottom lip.

"Hey Roman how are you? I missed you." The innocent rose cooed getting up to give him a hug.

When she wrapped her arms around him a warm feeling over took them both. It was more of a sudden tension that couldn't be explained, they were both very flustered at the odd new feeling.

Damnnit she smells amazing... Like sweet blossoming roses . Roman cursed to himself mentally at how great she smelled and how he wanted to kiss her and do much more without any self control. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Ruby felt warm in her stomach, and flustered in a way she never thought imaginable. umm am I supposed to be feeling like this? He feels so good against me and he smells good like old spice and cigars. Everything is so uncomfortable right now but good at the same time. Her face turned red like roses at the unholy thoughts.

Roman let go of her lingering at the small action, he sat down with the basket and Ruby fallowed suit. "Hey there. sorry Red where's my manners?or I mean gorgeous, I missed you too. " Roman chuckled admitting his feelings.

Rubys face was still red from thinking about the hug, giving him a sheepish smile."thank you. you don't look bad your self Roman you always look handsome."

Roman couldn't help but chuckle." Red your too much. Here I brought you some goodies my sister made this morning and are you okay? Your acting like the grim killed blonde or something ." He laughed putting the basket in her lap.

"Wait no!? I'm ok I'm just a little hungry is all." The innocent rose half way lied.

"Ok Red what ever you say.." Roman looked her over suspiciously pulling a white macaroon from the basket and a diet coke for himself.

"Awww thank you for bringing me cookies! and tell Neo I said thank you too, that's so sweet of her." Ruby pulled some cookies out of the basket and ate them like a vacuum cleaner at full force.

"Shit Red... You look like a little lady but you eat like a beast..." Roman laughed nibbling on a macaroon.

"Shut up. I do not!" The innocent rose pouted glaring with a mouth full of chewed up cookies and crumbs all over her lips and chin.

"Oh sweet innocent Red I thought you had better manners then that... You eat just as bad as Neo and my employer put together... I'm beginning to think this comes with the female package..that mouth would probably have better use somewhere else." He laughed spitting out his soda thinking about his remark.

"Ewwwww!? Roman that's disgusting!? What kind of a girl do you take me for?!thats horrible all on its own! You know me better then that!" Ruby shouted punching him in the arm.

"Ouch ok ok! Calm down cookie assassin. I'm just teasing you a little, shit for being so small Red you sure as hell pack a punch. "

Roman grunted rubbing his arm in circular motions, trying to get the stinging to go away.

"Well you can thank Yang for that, she thought me a little bit of hand to hand combat." Ruby grinned chucking down a glass bottle of chocolate milk Roman left in the basket for her.

"Well that doesn't surprise me... Your sister is fucking crazy... But so is mine, and in a annoying way.." Roman took the basket and put it on the floor when they were finished eating.

"Really? I want to meet her, one of these days, she seems pretty cool and you said she's a natural born mute?" Ruby asked with curiosity in her bright silver eyes.

"Yeah she only knows sign language and she's actually 23 believe it or not. So don't let the shortness and cute face fool you... She is my working partner believe it or not." Roman smirked wrapping his arm around Rubys waist.

"Really she's 23? She doesn't even look like it... And you're the baby to huh? Does she treat you like a baby still and did your parents find it adorable?" The innocent rose giggled snuggling in Romans embrace.

Romans face hardened at the thought of his childhood. "At times yes she did. But my parents were killed and we were sent to the mafia ,I always had her back along with a good friend (Adam)of mine. We really didn't have the best childhood growing up having to do shit kids shouldn't be doing at that age..."

"Oh I'm sorry sorry I didn't know..." Ruby started to feel bad even asking.

"Red it's fine I'll tell you another time, when I'm ready.. But since we're on the subject what about you and blondie?"

"Well my mother died when I was younger so my dad buried his face in work and drinking, so Yang was like my mother most of my childhood raising me and my uncle Crow was like my dad figure and helped me pursue my interest in Grimm and weapons."

Roman felt bad even asking her, but he decided to change the subject a little bit. "Wow you came pretty far Red... Kinda in the same boat as me but you weren't raised by criminals ... Did you make any friends growing up?"

"Nooo not exactly unless you consider my team mates and team JNPR and team CVFY..."

"Humm so have you ever dated anyone or had any romantic feelings out of curiosity?"

The innocent rose began to turn red like her cape hesitating to tell him."well...umm... No... Unless you consider being in love with weapons and killing Grimm..."

"Awww I guess you are innocent Little Red..but don't feel bad I think it's adorable ." Roman teased pinching her rosy cheek.

"Hey Roman... can I tell you something ...without you laughing at me?"

"Sure.. Anything for you Ruby.. What is it?" This sparked Romans curiosity.

"Well I never actually had my first kiss..." The innocent rose spoke quickly putting her hood over her head in humiliation she began to sniff.

This didn't surprise Roman in the slightest he chuckled lightly so she wouldn't hear him before addressing the issue seriously. "Awww Red it's ok. It's really not that bad..."

"Really?" She whined lightly crying under the hood.

Roman grabbed her face pulling it towards his own, they both looked at each other silver eyes met a green one in a bewildered yet sweet way.

"Ruby... Do you want me to be your first..."

Before he could finish his sentence the innocent rose grabbed his collar and their lips collided harshly. Romans eyes widened as he gasped in surprise from Rubys straight forwardness.

He regained his thoughts and lightly guided her small hands around his neck and then wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her in closer. She pushed herself against him tangling her nails through his hair in persistence wanting more contact. Roman grunted feeling his manhood hardening at what was happening.

She moaned slightly feeling it against her stomach but ignored his manhood feeling his tongue run across her lips in distraction. Without second thought Roman bit her lip slightly and Ruby moaned softly enough to were Roman could only hear her sweet love noise, it turned him on more and he growled like a hungry animal.

Rubys lips parted from the sound,it was enough for Roman to slowly stick his tongue in her mouth. The innocent rose was very inexperienced but went with it because it felt amazing. After a few moments of him dominating her mouth she began to move her tongue along his. There tongues and lips battled for dominance needing each other more into the hot kiss.

Roman was surprised how quickly Ruby caught on and after 20 minutes of making out they both parted coming up for air out of breathe but still in each other's arms. Ruby looked Roman dead in the eye in a sweet dreamy manner , she slowly moved Romans bangs to have a better look at his face.

Shit she's not going to let me live it down is she? He thought to himself in horror, that was the very thing he kept secret and people from the mafia gave him crap about it all his life.

His green eye was expected but the red one behind the Orange bangs was startling at first. So I was right the first time...his other eye is a bright Red... But it's so fitting for him, it's almost intimidating... The innocent rose thought to herself in amazement.

"Roman your just like... Your sister...your eye is red though...Why hide it from the world or me...It's beautiful..." Ruby purred kissing his temple softly and touching his eye with her right hand in a passionate manner.

Roman started to tremble at her soft touch, putting his hand over hers lightly, he began to feel reality hit him for once in his crapy life. Tears began to fell from both of his eyes.

"Red..." He gasped out." Besides Neo your one of the only people who has ever excepted me for my ugly deformity..."

"Roman look at me! How can you say that? It's beautiful... It's not ugly at all if anything it's fascinating and I'm sure you know it's my favorite color." The innocent rose smiled warmly at him.

"Well to tell you the truth it's normal color is green also but it changes to red because of...well I don't know how to put this..." Roman began to blush like crazy.

"It's ok you can tell me another time if you want..."

Roman composed himself as best as he could before speaking. "No no.. Here I'll tell you... It turns red when I'm... Passionate about something or when I'm... Well..."

"Roman just spit it out, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle.. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you...After all I handle Grimm,school work and criminals all day...I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"IT TURNS RED WHEN IM TURNED ON! There i said it..." Roman huffed awkwardly.

Ruby started to blush too figuring out what he was getting at." Ohh it's not that bad..."

"Wow I thought you would have taken off by now." Roman laughed kissing her on the top of her head.

"It's okay we're all human after all...so can we exchange numbers?"Ruby changed the subject before it made her feel warm again.

"Sure, let me see your scroll."

Roman stated. They both exchanged scrolls typing away like nobody's business and gave them back to each other.

"What ?you put me as big bad wolf in your contacts?! Well if it makes you feel any better your under little lamb." Roman chuckled sending Ruby a smirk.

" I am not a little lamb!" Ruby pouted at her contact name in his scroll. " but these will have to do..."

"Yeah it will keep Neo and Yang out of our shit." Roman laughed.

"That's true... Anyways I need to go back to Beacon it's already 7 and Yang would have a fit if I didn't finish my essay..."

"Ok. Here take this so you little lamb, so you don't have to worry about attracting any undesired attention." Roman gave her twenty bucks for a taxi and winked.

"Thank you ." The innocent rose teased back kissing him on the lips before Leaving.

When she got to a taxi a few minutes later she fixed her messy lipstick in the compact and giggled thinking about the state she left Roman in.

-Romans View-

Roman walked back to his town house and when he closed the door behind him and turned around Neo was making squeaks like she was laughing really hard and tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Neo what the fuck is so funny?" Roman questioned

(Go look at your face. You will know why I'm laughing at your stupid ass)Neo signed out still making squeaking noises form her mute laughs.

Roman ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he had red kiss marks all over his face and to make matters worse the stuff was sloppily all over his mouth.

"Damnnit RED!?" He shouted before trying to scrub the toxic cosmetic off his beat red face.

And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time. The songs that are mentioned:

Get it by Matt and Kim

What you know by Two Door cinema Club


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Garden

Hey everyone. I wish I could have updated sooner but I've been busy. Anyways I have no clue if you like the music I add to this but I can't help it XD I really like music and it's fun adding it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 4 Unexpected

It was 3 in the morning within the RWBY dorm room. Everyone was cuddled up in there bunks sleeping soundly except for one individual from the RWBY team. The individual jumped off the bunk without making a peep and walked over to the closest quietly trying not too wake the others, to get a black leather jacket and a pair of slippers to keep the cold air at bay.

But the person wasn't quiet enough though, the soft creaking of the closet door opening was enough to wake Ruby up from her soundless sleep. The innocent rose started rubbing sleep from her tired silver eyes, trying to adjust them in the darkness of the room. She moved on her side in a half asleep state to see who was up and what made the light racket in the first place.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness Ruby was astonished to see it was Blake of all people, this got the innocent roses full attention waking her up enough to process everything.

That's weird, I wonder why Blakes awake at this hour, it's kinda late...She thought to herself sleepily.

Ruby watched Blake get dressed , when she was finished her scroll vibrated the cat girls ears twitched at the sound.

Blake glanced over at Yang and Whiss to make sure they were asleep with her night vision, Ruby closed her eyes pretending to be asleep in worry of being caught. Once the innocent rose thought the cost was clear she opened them back up. The cat girl turned around swiftly opening the dorm door to the hallway. The hallway was gloomy from the lamps that lined the walls.

Ruby glanced squinting her eyes , there was a large masculine shadow on the hall walls outside the dorm, she saw Blakes silhouette greeting the mysterious person with a long kiss before the cat girl turned around and closed the dorm room door quietly. What The innocent rose saw made her very suspicious of Blakes activities, she tired to brush it off and go back to sleep.

-Morning-

Ruby woke up a her three teammates shaking her awake, they were all gathered around her bed with wide grins and loud giggles. Ruby had to try keeping her cool with out freaking out too much with what ever was going on.

"Ruby I didn't know you had a secret admirer!? Do you know who he is or have any idea?!Im just sad it wasn't Neptune sending something to me!"Whiss stated with a sassy voice and a jealous look of displeasure.

"Awww. My little sister finally might have a boyfriend. Time for me to find out who he is so I can kick his ass before he has a chance to hurt you!" Yang yelled punching the air excitedly.

"He left you something this morning who ever he is. You sure you don't know him?" Blake smiled sheepishly scratching her cat ears, giving The innocent rose a odd look.

"Ok one I just woke up. Two you are all over my bunk like I died or something is wrong And finally three what are you guys even talking about I'm confused.."Ruby yawned glancing at the three with sleepy eyes.

"Here your secret admirer left you this." Whiss handed Ruby a clear rectangular vase with a white bow tied around it, there was a bundle of bright crimson roses in the case but the one thing that stood out the most was a plane white one in the middle of the red ones. Attached was a pretty typed label that said To: My Sweet Little Lamb (Ruby), From: Bad Wolf(?)

Rubys silver eyes turned big like disks realizing it was Romans nickname she gave him the day before. It just had to be Roman who sent these in the first place. Ruby thought to herself cursing in her mind before deciding to just go with the "crush" theory WBY came up with, not wanting to draw to much attention form the modest gift.

"Oh these are pretty especially the white one.. But why would someone like me anyways...I'm weird and my weapon is more like my companion then any guy.. It's probably a stupid joke." The innocent rose lied and blushing pink feeling the dreaded guilt eat at her mind.

"Oh Ruby your so immature to think that in the first place and I'm sure who ever Bad Wolf is... He likes you a lot and I think it's kinda funny and cute that he nicknamed you little lamb." Whiss giggled teasingly taking the vase of roses and putting them on the night stand.

"I find it kinda creepy... It sounds like the guy might be a Faunus ...I'd be careful if I were you, Faunus mating season is only four months away and males can get kinda crazy on human or Faunus they don't care. I would know because I am one." Blake spoke bluntly warning the innocent rose and looking at the vase in a questionable manner.

Yangs face hardened at Blakes words, wanting to protect her younger sisters innocence more then anything. "Yeah Blakes right. Once I find out who he is we're going to have a little talk... And if he is a Faunus I might have to cut his "thing" off before he can date you." Yang half teased but half meant what she said, her eyes flashing red with mild furry.

"Ok you guys are embarrassing me and scaring me. Can we just let this go and get ready to go eat breakfast and go to class." Ruby asked climbing off the bunk and grabbing her uniform to get dressed.

"Ok fine. But if you find out who he is then you better let us know because we're not stupid and will find out sooner or later." Yang warned eyeing her younger sister.

"And you wonder why I don't...you guys treat me like I'm a baby when I'm not I'm almost 16. I can take care of myself..," Ruby grunted glaring at her big sister.

"Ok just leave her alone... She's right... give our leader some space , you two are all over her, in my opinion it's too early for this shit." Whiss yawned grabbing her makeup from under her bed.

"But she's my little sister." Yang pouted glaring daggers at Whiss.

"So she needs her space and she's growing up, after all life and dating is trial and error." Whiss spoke bluntly with no feeling.

"Thank you Whiss." Ruby smiled walking to the bathroom closing the door behind her. The innocent rose brought her scroll out from her pajama pocket texting Roman right away while sitting on the toilet set.

Little Lamb LL: Good Morning Mr. Wolf. Thank you for the Surprise :) even though it started an Uproar in my Dorm and everyone won't leave me alone about it:(

Bad Wolf BW:Good Morning to you too Lamb chops. You're welcome, and let me guess they are trying to figure out who Bad Wolf is? :p

LL: yess! And it's all your fault! Yang won't let it go and she wants to know who you are so she can cut your balls off.

BW: Thats beautiful Red it looks like wanted in even more places besides Atlas and Vale. And btw that " part" of me is off limits to the public but not to you of course Lamb chops ;$

LL:Damnnit Wolfy !that's gross and this isn't time to mess around! Blake and yang think you're a Faunus and there ready to gut you because mating season is around the corner! And I think Blake wants you dead even more then Yang does.

BW: Oh don't even waste your breathe or worries on kitty cat..she's hiding more shit then you know.

LL: What are you talking about? Blake isn't hiding anything... She's always truthful.

BW: Lamb chops you are really not good at reading people are you?you are way too innocent for your own good little lamb. I rather not tell you yet because it's to early and a friend might skin my hid if I did. If anything keep an eye on her and see it for yourself :D

LL: Wolfy you are not being fair... But fine..I will watch her and see what your dead set on me seeing... Ruby fidgeted with her scroll remembering what she saw Blake doing late at night.

BW: Good. Now while we're at it can you go out this Friday evening? I have someone I would like you to met.

LL:Sure I guess. Where am I going to meet you?

BW: It will be at Mimi's French Restaurant, come hungry and all dolled up my little lamb chops ;)

LL: Ok I'll see you then Wolfy I got to go and get ready for school :)

BW: Ok bye and have a good day and remember what I said about Kitty cat.

Not a moment too soon Whiss began banging on the door. "Ruby are you ok you've been in there for a while now and I need to brush my teeth before were late to breakfast."

"My stomach hurts, something didn't agree with me but I'll be out in twenty."Ruby shouted flushing the toilet and turning the shower on.

Gosh this is going to be a long long week and I wish Roman would just get the nuts to ask me out already. Ruby thought impatiently.

And there you have it and sorry if it was a little short hopefully next chapter will be more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Garden  
Oh my goodness I just finished watching RWBY episode 11 season 3 and I just about lost my mind... D: No! ROMAN! Shit I'm about ready to cry... Thank goodness there's still Fanfiction... Enough of my grieving enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 5: Official

Friday night couldn't have come any quicker for the innocent rose. It took at least 4 days of the week for Pyrrha and Nora to find the right dress for Ruby, she wouldn't stop arguing about the dress needing to be the color red and how it needed to fit her right. In the end Nora found a long sleeve lacy scarlet dress from the popular Forever Vale clothing store. The dress Nora picked fit the innocent roses figure and showed her mini curves. For shoes Pyrrha found a cheap pair of shiny stilettos and they couldn't have looked any better with the dress.

After 3 hours of coaching and getting Ruby dolled up Nora and Pyrrha dressed nice as well. They were leaving in formal attire to watch a play the same night as Rubys date. They kept Rubys secret with no problems, and escorted the innocent rose without raising any suspicion from The rest of JNPR and RWBY. After a long chatty ride in the taxi Ruby was dropped off in front of Mimi's Restaurant. The innocent rose said her good byes, Slowly fixing her dress walking up to the door and opened it.

Ruby was utterly Amazed at the very beautiful lobby with floral wall paper, a large shining crystal chandelier, Tuffed red accent chairs and a few nicely dressed humans and Faunus settled in fancy booths drinking wine and eating unique dishes. A tall young handsome waiter looked up from his stand in the corner of the waiting area, he eyed her with a flirty nature."Little madam how may I help you today do you have a reservation or are you eating by yourself?" He winked at the innocent rose, looking at her like a piece of meat.

This made Ruby very uncomfortable but she swiftly answered him with a low whisper. "I have a reservation with Roman Torchwick." She spoke shyly putting her hands behind her back and her face turning light pink in modesty.

The waiter growled at the name, his face falling into disgust and possibly a hint of envy." Oh you're his guest...just fallow me, I'll take you to that bastards table." He hissed out annoyed.

"Umm ok, but I would watch what you say, it's kinda rude." Ruby spoke shakily.

The waiter didn't speak but rolled his eyes leading the innocent rose down a long hallway, walking over to a large wooden door. He opened it and beckoned her to walk in. The room was a large private dinning area with dim lighting, a big bar with lots of alcoholic beverages, a few empty Booths ,chairs and tables with red rose center pieces. Damn Baby by Alpine was playing lowly in the background.

To Rubys eagerness she spotted a corner table with Roman and his sister Neo. He was dressed neatly in a white tux with white fur trimming lining the pockets and edges. Roman was taking a swing of vodka from a shot glass at that moment. seated next to him was Neo, she was wearing a pink strapless dress with ruffles all over it that went to her thighs and brown fishnet stockings with large brown pumps that made up for her small size. she was examining her long pink nails and holding a thin label less red book in the other hand.

The waiter walked the innocent rose to their table." Here you are madam, enjoy your stay with this... Pleasant person..." Smirking mockingly at Roman the waiter grabbed Rubys hand kissing it and making long eye contact with her.

This made the innocent rose beyond disgusted at the waiters unprofessional behavior."Ok I'm going to sit down now..." She snatched her hand away quickly walking over to Roman giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a seat across from Roman and Neo not giving the waiter a second glance. The expression on her face pleaded discomfort.

" Hey kid this is my date so I suggest you fuck off or you might not have a job for to much longer." Roman smirked evilly glancing at Neo nodding his head . She nodded back looking at the waiter, Neo smiled a little bit to sweet and creepy for Rubys liking.

The waiters eyes rolled, yet he coward at Neos silent threat. He quickly bowed slightly.  
"Yes sir..."

Roman spoke again before the waiter could leave the Room. "Go get someone else to cover us while you're at it, I'm sure they will do the job a lot better then you can stupid ass." He smirked triumphantly.

Once the scared waiter left the room Neo signed out to her brother quickly .(I'll deal with him once Little Red leaves... You know I would now if I could but it wouldn't be very appropriate)Neo smirked gesturing to the knife hidden away in her thigh under the dress.

"As much as it pains me, that's why I love that we're siblings Neo. Anyways where are my manners? They had to slip away after such a rude interruption... Nice of you to make it Red ,you look beautifultonight ..." Roman spoke out breathlessly looking at the innocent rose thinking about the last word he used to describe her and how he truly wished there was a better word.

"Rubys cheeks turned bright red at Romans sweet greeting, it made the innocent rose want to melt in her spot."Thank Roman ... you look very handsome too..."

"Oh lamb chops you look adorable so stop flattering me before I eat you up..."he smiled sweetly at Ruby making her giggle. Neo tapped his shoulder getting his attention and giving him a taunting smile.

"Well before I get ahead of myself this is my sister Neo... She really wanted to meet you, so here we all are. Just remember she's a mute." Roman blushed a light pink realizing he was getting carried away with Rubys presence, taking a large sip from his wine glass.

Ruby smiled looking up at the small women across the table. The innocent rose took Neos hand shaking it from across the table."It's finally nice to meet you Neo, Roman always talks about you being sooo evil, but I can't see it, you look too nice and I love your hair." The innocent rose spoke honestly.

Neo glared up at Roman punching him in the gut receiving a scowl from him as he was rubbing his stomach. She pulled out a pink ballpoint pen from her bra, she started writing gracefully in the book on an empty page before handing it over to Ruby with a giddy smirk.(Aww really? He said that about little old me? To tell you the truth I'm not offended, I think I like you so far Ruby , your so honest and innocent but between you and me my brother is a complete ass hat at times)

The innocent rose couldn't help but laugh at Neos words. "Yeah he kinda was the first day I met him at the dust shop, but once I discovered the rose garden it all changed in a instant..."  
(Oh i know.. After the first day he ran into you he wouldn't stop complaining about you for months and it was pretty bloody annoying, he was pretty obsessed with you) Neo chuckled lightly.

"Really? "Are you serious? He likes me that much? I'm not even that interesting..." The innocent rose pouted her self esteem heightening.

(Yeah and I'm surprised he even likes you and goes out of his way to see you. Especially because our lovely employer wants you dead)

"Same with Vale and Atlas they want him executed and I wouldn't turn him in because he's too... Well... I don't know ...,he has some good in him some where." Ruby smiled her face heating up.

(Hopefully you two hook up sooner or later, I'm sure you guys will make cute little assassin babies if I do say so myself hehe. I want to be a Auntie) Neo wrote in the book smirking evilly at Ruby and Roman.

After reading Neos remark The innocent rose turned just as red as her dress hiding her face in her hood embarrassed. She couldn't even imagine Roman naked let alone have children with him. "ummmm. I don't want babies to tell you the truth. I'm only fifteen and going on sixteen and I rather get married first." Ruby shot a scared look at Roman making him spit out some wine.

"Neo what the fuck are you telling Red?"Roman snatched the book after Ruby was done, reading over his sisters evil handy work his face turning red himself. "ughhh Neo you little shit... Just wait until we leave...why are you even looking that fucking far in the future you're making little Red and me very uncomfortable damnit!"Roman was now feeling sick to his stomach from the alcohol intake, hunger and the horrible conversation Neo started. Oh man this is going to be a very long shitty night... Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Adam in the first place...

Not soon enough did Roman feel relief when a small deer Faunus waitress walked into the private dining Room to take there orders. "Welcome Mr. Torchwick may I take you and you're guests orders?

"Yeah I'll have the usual escargot plate with the cheese platter and the rose wine for me and my guests please. And Neo what do you want?"

(I'll take the ratatouille and some clam chowder) Neo wrote it in large letters on her book for the waitress to read it.

The waitress turned to Ruby who was frantically looking over the menu trying to pick something not to expensive or that she could understand that was in her normal diet."I don't know what to pick everything is so uncommon ...I've never eaten French food before."

Roman looked over at the innocent rose finding her lack of expensive taste funny." Oh poor little Red, what am I going to do with you? Just pick what ever your little heart desires and take your time." He half smiled passively glancing at Neos amused face.

"I never ate at a fancy restaurant before, do you have any suggestions that aren't French?"Ruby asked the waitress with pleading eyes.

"Well we do have pizza,vegetable lasagna and chicken with rice and a side dish if that fits the bill?"

"I'll take the veggie lasagna that sounds good, thank you." Ruby smiled up at the waitress.

"No problem miss. I'll be back soon with your Rose wine Mr. Torchwick." The waitress smiled back at Ruby, walking over to a cooler behind the bar pulling out a black wine bottle and opened it . Quickly she placed the bottle on the table before walking away.

"Ahhh here we are with the good stuff. So Red have you ever tasted wine before or any alcoholic beverages for that matter? Or were you that sheltered by blondie?" Roman asked teasingly filling the wine glasses up to the brims.

"Shut up.. And no I never have.. But my sister goes out drinking from time to time and brings back a bottle but she won't even allow me to have a sip even when I ask and she shares it with the rest of my team..."

"Shit that's kinda pathetic, you're sister needs to let you grow a little...me and Neo started drinking pretty young." Roman laughed taking a drink from his cup.

The innocent rose glanced at her filled wine glass pondering Romans words. Should I try this or should I not? Yang would kill me if she knew I drank, but Roman isn't pushing it on me either so he's not trying to get me drunk. She thought to herself battling with her inner conscience.

(Oh go ahead it's not going to bite you in the morning from one drink and maybe you might not like it anyways) Neo wrote out drinking some of hers.

"Ok here it goes." Ruby closed her silver eyes taking a sip of the pink alcoholic liquid, she tasted rose petals with a mixture or something earthy and sweet, it felt warm and uncomfortable going down her throat but the flavor had a decent after taste. She took a few more sips before noticing Roman and Neo watching her with great curiosity.

"So how do you like you first taste of wine?" Roman asked.

"This isn't bad at all. I think I like it. Even though it feels uncomfortable going down." Ruby spoke softly taking a larger sip and then another gulp before hiccuping.

"Wow. Usually first time drinkers think it's gross. Looks like you're going to be a natural in no time." He winked at Ruby with a small smirk.

(Don't listen to that asshole unless you want to get laid. Remember what I said one drink won't bite, just don't go over kill drinking it all and ask for a second or a third, you won't be able to process shit) Neo wrote giving Ruby a warning glance.

Ruby glanced at Neo nodding her head."Thank you pretty awesome for being "evil". I find it cool that you're both siblings that work together. But of course I don't agree with the your occupation as you don't like mine." Ruby chuckled awkwardly.

(Awww for being a huntress your not so bad yourself kid. Maybe we can go shopping next week my treat? And don't worry I don't steal all I make.)

"Yeah it would make my day. And really you guys don't steal everything?" Ruby was now very interested in there method.

"Well we have expensive taste to nurture. Matter of fact Neo owns this place were at and a few others. We crime lords own a few businesses if you get my drift..."

"That's cool I guess. How many places do you own anyways?"

"Seven to be exact. The people who owned this place here gave it up to us for protection from Atlas and we use it for meetings form time to time or to conduct business..." Roman spoke matter a factly.

"Wow. It makes me feel some what better actually...but the business part doesn't sound to promising.

"Oh Red that's a big part of being a criminal we have to do what we must to stay on top but I wouldn't kill you because I care and well I like you a lot...you might actually be the end of me..." Roman admitted in defeat.

Neo started to silently laugh at her brothers words before writing again.(yeah he's Psycho for you)

Before any more could be said The waitress came out with the dinners and they all ate with a few words here and each other's company until it was 9.

Then Neo got up from her seat handing the book over to Ruby(I need to go handle something I'll be right back you make sure he behaves)

She glanced over at Roman before signing out so Ruby wouldn't understand (I'm going to go take care of our shity asshole of a waiter in Human Resources good luck with little Red) she winked at Roman before leaving.

-Neo-

Neo left the Room walking over to the waiter in the lobby. She grabbed him by his neck, dragging him kicking and screaming into a Door in the hall way with Human Resources written in Red. She threw him in the empty grey room with torture devices lining the walls slamming the door and locking it behind her.

She pulled out the dagger from her thigh holster smiling evilly at the cowering waiter."please I'm sorry!" He pleaded before Neo walked over stabbing him in the arm.

-end of Neo-

-Roman and Ruby-

Once Neo left the room the song Disclosure by Latch started to play, Roman couldn't help himself his desires growing impatient by the minute. He slowly got up from his seat and sat next to Ruby, before they could even think about anything else they looked at each other hungrily lingering before there lips crashed together. Ruby grabbed his neck digging her nails into it. Roman growled feeling her thigh with one hand lightly stroking it ,his other hand griping Rubys waist.

The innocent rose moaned loudly, at his touch shaking violently. Roman parted from her swollen lips kissing down her neck and licking it inch by inch making her hiss and scream slightly from the pleasure. "Ahhh Roman... We shouldn't do this here." She panted gripping his orange locks tighter till the point that it was hurting him and turning him on at the same time."Red.. I don't care.. I want you" He said in between hot breaths still biting her neck lightly.

After 5 minutes of making out hotly there moment was kindly interrupted. " umm sorry to bother you two but I have the dessert you ordered." The waitress spoke with her cheeks Red at the sight for interrupting there moment.

Roman and Ruby let each other go quickly, both were sweaty and red with pure embarrassment of being caught by the waitress.

thank gosh it wasn't Neo or she would give me so much crap and tell Adam. I think I'm losing myself in her and so far she's winning, I think the day we have sex is the day the world will end..he thought to himself awkwardly with fear.

"Umm thank you." Roman said scratching the back of his head not wanting to make eye contact.

"Sorry miss..." Ruby said shakily hiding her face in Romans shoulder.

"It's ok have a good rest of the night." The waitress put a large chocolate chip cookie with the red icing letters it read" will you be my girlfriend?" On it in front of Ruby before taking off.

Ruby was speechless looking at the cookie. Oh my gosh he finally asked me out?! Shit I guess I'll say yes because I really like him...She thought to herself. She was quiet before looking over at Roman planting a quick passionate kiss on his lips." Yes I'll be your girl ever if it gets me in trouble, I'm a risk taker and I rather it be with you."

"I'm glad you're mine now lamb chops I promise nothing will ever happen to you..."

"Wolfy this is the first time I've ever been asked out let alone it be proper and it was sweet even if you are evil... I'm glad I found your Garden."

"Same...I made it just with you in mind Red...my beautiful Rose."

Roman smiled kissing Rubys head. They both ate the cookie and enjoyed the rest of the night until it was ten and The innocent rose was walked out to the cab.

-Neo-

Neo walked out of the Human Resources room two hours later whipping a blood spat off her face grinning.

"About time.. Was he a tough one?" Roman asked leaning against the hallway wall lighting a cigar .

(Yeah but You know me I like to play with my pray. Before I kill it .But I'm not picking up my mess and I think you're going too far territorial wise) Neo glanced at Roman smirking.

"Yeah so what if I am she's mine and only mine. And You're just as horrible too...I'll call Adam and get a few Faunus too do the cleaning) Roman laughed before they both left the restaurant.

Haha I thought I would make this chapter interesting and as for what Method you think Neo used to kill the Waiter its up to you to use your bright imaginations lol. Happy early Valentine's Day to you all . Songs: Damn Baby by Alpine And Disclosure by Latch. Until next chapter My lovelys.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Garden

Hey everyone. Just a special thanks to Pattypop for commenting and everyone who liked/favorited this story. It makes me want to continue to write this and have motivation fuel, you all have my thanks and love. In this chapter Velvet is in it :) she's so cute and awkward I ship her and Cardin. And right now I'm at lose of speech and feel like shit thanks to season 3 episode 12... Without further or do enjoy...

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 6: Slumber Party

Nora and Pyrrha weren't joking when they said they wanted to know everything of Rubys affair. They even kept their word as to set up a slumber party that Saturday in their dorm room.

In the process they'd even did a switch, kicking Jaune and Ren out to stay with team CFVY. The boys didn't argue because team CFVY had an Xbox one system in their dorm room to play halo. Velvet was invited to the slumber party, because she was good with advice and kept secrets. In the end it was a very fair trade and Ruby didn't mind it as long as it wasn't WBY joining them for the sleep over.

It was ten o clock in the JNPR dorm room. Ruby sat on Jaunes bed eating a cookie and drinking some milk timidly. She was wearing a black long sleeve night gown with a big lacy bow in front of the bodice area. She was lost in her thoughts, really struggling with her first and new relationship. What if Her team found out? She would be screawed and Roman would be sent to Atlas and killed. She also couldn't help but think about Blake and the mysterious man that visits her some nights. What was she hiding and who was he? Even Blakes attitude and fighting skills were taking a violent turn. Was it because of this guy? The other day she broke Cardins nose during a fight in the PE arena and it was pretty bad. The innocent rose was in disbelief along with Whiss and Yang that day.

Before she had a chance to think anymore about it a large pink heart pillow hit her face making her fall off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Ruby! Talk to us you've been quiet for the past fucking hour, are you okay?" Nora shouted with a worried face at Rubys behavior. She was wearing a pink night shirt and a pair of white pajama bottoms.

Ruby got up from the floor rubbing her butt. "To tell you the truth not really..."

"Is it Roman problems?" Asked Pyrrha as she was painting Velvets nails. She was wearing a red robe with a gold tie around it and her hair was up in rollers.

"Who's Roman?" Asked Velvet with her ears purked up at the name. She was dressed in plain coffee colored pajamas.

"Oh yeah we need to tell her everything." Pyrrha said. Looking over at Ruby.

"Velvet can you keep a secret?"Ruby asked sitting down on Noras bed across from them. Her face growing pale at the thought of telling a new person. She was treading on thin ice with Nora and Pyrrha knowing, but another person? This was a 50/50 chance she had no choice but to take, the innocent rose dis trust the bunny girl enough.

"Yeah sure you know me. I would never tell a fly and I'm sure it's not that bad.." Velvet now was interested.

"She's secretly dating the infamous Roman Torchwick ." Nora laughed cutting the innocent rose off, with her mouth stuffed with a whole slice of lemon pie.

Velvets soft eyes grew wide at the odd news. "Are you serious?your dating him? Its bit strange a huntress and criminal falling in love. How did that even come to be?" Velvet asked. The bunny girl looked over at the innocent rose puzzled by her choice in a man.

"Yeah it's like opposites attracted. They met a few weeks ago and it was more of a accident on Rubys part." Pyrrha giggled painting her nails with gold glitter polish.

"I ...I...really don't know how.. It all started awhile back when it rained while we were doing target practice in the Forest for PE. A big nevermore grabbed crescent rose with me holding onto it and in the process I killed it . But then I noticed it took me near a secret rose garden and I studied the place for a few minutes but I got scared and left because it got creepy and late. The next day I played sick and went back and low and behold there was Roman sitting there and he asked me to visit and so I did and we've grown closer since then."

"Wow..that's pretty crazy. So that's what you were doing the days your sister said you were sick.. Man I never knew you were into bad boys." Teased Velvet blowing on her coffee colored nails.

"Yeah... I started getting to know him and he's really not that much of an ass as I thought... He's really sweet and full of passion, I see more then just a beast everyone else sees." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Does your team know about this?" The bunny girl asked.

"Her team doesn't know so don't tell them anything especially Yang she would cut his member off in a heartbeat before Atlas could have a chance." Pyrrha stated grabbing Jaunes fluffy teddy bear hugging it.

"Yeah I promise I won't say anything and not even to coco and I usually tell her everything."

"Thank you.." Ruby got up giving Velvet a big hug and sat back down."I value his life and he values mine oddly enough, he sent me a vase full of roses the other day, the signature white rose in the middle of the red ones gave it way and my team wouldn't leave me alone..." Ruby began to pout.

"Awwww that's so sweet and romantic. If only Jaune felt the same way about me... The Amazonian huffed. "Enough about me...are things official yet? And as for your team I hate to say this but they won't leave you alone." Pyrrha eyed Ruby with a smirk.

"Well about that...Yang is going to really want to kill him now because he asked me out yesterday and I said yes..." Ruby was now burying her face into Nora's silky pillow shyly.

"WHAT THE FLYING F?! He asked you out yesterday?!you have some explaining to do RUBY ROSE!?"

Nora spit out her pie shouting, throwing her glass plate in the process, it flew across the room and it hit the wall shattering into pieces and the fork got stuck in the ceiling.

"Well yesterday he introduced me to his sister and she's his partner in crime and then she left and we started making out...then the waitress walked in and caught us." Rubys face was red as she started slamming the pillow into her face multiple times.

"Oh my gosh Ruby are you serious?That's so risky and dangerous!" Pyrrha giggled nonchalantly.

"So how many times have you kissed him? And when was your first?and did you like it?"

Asked Velvet.

"Yeah he was my first kiss. It was in the Rose garden and it felt amazing. He was pretty calm about it, even when I didn't know what to do at first, I won't lie he tasted good." Ruby was now blushing at the thought of her first kiss with him. The memory replied over and over again that night, she couldn't sleep because of it. The kiss was so much more, it was an unnatural obsession and want that needed to be quenched.

"Was he all over you? Did you do the deed with him?!" Nora shouted.

"Nora?! No!we didn't do the deed! That's disgusting! I'm not ready for that kind of crap and I'm sure Roman isn't ready for that either..." Ruby glared at Nora, she was about ready to put duck tape on the loud red head. "Great Grimm I'm nothing like Yang!what were you expecting me to have sex the first day?!"

"Maybe he wants you that way, Roman is older then you so sex would be in his mind of course, but he's being a gentleman and he doesn't want to push it, especially because you're so young." Pyrrha said with a kind smile.

Ruby felt better with Pyrrhas response even though the thought of having sex with Roman did sound somewhat appealing, she just didn't want to admit it . What made it worse was the tension she felt at the restaurant. The innocent rose wanted so much more of him that it made her feel guilty."You really think so? I'm going to be sixteen and he's 21.. I don't really know how I feel about sex... I'm curious but I'm not ready just yet.."

"Speaking of that kind of stuff, I would be careful of covering up your scent..." Velvet looked over at Ruby seriously.

"What do you mean cover up my scent?" Asked the innocent rose, she was oblivious to the bunny girls advice, let alone anything that had to do with Faunus.

"Well as you know you have a Faunus in your team right?"

"Yeah it's Blake. why? What's the problem with that?" Ruby was now suspicious of Velvets point.

"Well... As a Faunus myself, I'm telling you with love that we all have that beautiful ability to pick up smells and scents off of people and objects, some of us are better then others, we can also smell when something is off... especially hormone wise...if someone is sleeping with someone, we can smell sex... And sometimes it's kinda gross and fowl smelling... that's what happened when coco and fox started doing the deed...I had to confront them about it... It was no cake walk I'll tell you that..." The bunny girl was now blushing hiding her face in Pyrrhas arm.

"Holy shit that's amazing but disturbing at the same time! Can you smell Ren on me?"

"NORA!? What is wrong with you? That's a horrible question to ask!" Pyrrha was now officially mind fucked.

"Well... To answer your question yes... It smells kinda bad Nora ... And Pyrrha I hate to tell you this but I can smell your arousal around Jaune..." Velvet was now beyond embarrassed.

"Ohh my gosh? I don't even want to know if he gets the same way." The Amazonian was flushed and violated at the same time.

"Oh ...this is horrible... I didn't think about Blake being sensitive... I wonder if she can smell Roman on me especially because I give him hugs."

Mentally Ruby was having a major panic attack, freaking out about her affair being compromised. I don't even want to tell them what happened when I made out with him after dinner yesterday... I was so turned on and wet...Ruby thinking to herself, she was now officially ready to cry and die at the thought of Blake smelling Roman on her because of the battling encounters, or worse the scent of her arousal.

"Well Blake could smell your arousal and think nothing of it, but honestly the past few days we practiced fighting skills I can smell cigars and old spice on you but a very light wiff of it."Velvet admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks for letting me know. It's getting harder keeping this all a secret and my team already thinks I have a secret admirer... It's also a pain deleting conversations between me and Roman on my scroll...I'm pretty sure Roman doesn't have to put up with this..."

"You're welcome. Just trying to be helpful, it would suck if the wrong people found out about your relationship." Velvet spoke sincerely.

Nora wasted no time grabbing Rubys scroll off the charger throwing it in the innocent roses lap."You have his number right? Shit your fucking crazy!You should call him, I want to be nosy and hear his voice!" Nora shouted.

"Nooo... He might be working and it's 11.."

"Oh come on he's a criminal so I'm pretty sure he's up late." Velvet said.

Pyrrha and Velvet glanced over at Nora with reassuring smirks, they wanted to be nosy too and hear Rubys man. They all began to chant "CALL HIM!" At the same time. Poor Ruby was out numbered.

"Ugh really Nora?!. Ok fine I'll call him and if anyone talks I'm going to throw this pillow at you and I'm going to make sure it hurts really bad..." Ruby hissed before looking down at her scroll. Was she really going to do this in front of them? This was going to be her first phone call to him and it just had to be in front of EVERYONE, this situation was worser then sending Roman a text.

Ruby went to his name in her contacts, it was still Big Bad Wolf and she pushed the call button putting it on speaker. The scroll started to ring for almost a minute before Roman picked up the phone. A loud manly groan and yawn came off the other end. The three girls listening in were smacking each other trying not to laugh or make any noise.

"Hey Roman." Ruby squeaked looking at her crazy curious friends.

"Ughh Red... Do you even know what time it is? You woke me up. And from a sexy dream about you." Roman pouted sounding disappointed and sleepy, with a raspy sexy voice.

"Roman! " Ruby was now pink in the face feeling a tingles down her spine at the thought. Nora was crying with silent laughter as Pyrrha was covering Nora's mouth to muffle out the noise.

"You want to come by and make the dream a reality Red?if so be my guest." Roman smirked on the other end with his eyes closed.

"Ughh. Wolfy is it always sex with you? I don't even want to know.."

"Hehe about that I'm kinda hard and I want to get off, especially with you in mind." Roman chuckled.

Ruby was officially Redder then anything you can imagine. Wow he has zero self control, maybe I could take that as an advantage when he pisses me off. Ruby thought to herself before speaking. "Roman! The reason I called was to see if we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure thing, my town home sound okay? Or are you afraid I might take advantage of you lamb chops?"

"No! But you better not. Or I might have to cut off your balls."Ruby scowled.

"That sounds a little dark for you Red but ok I won't . My pinky promises and I'll send Neo to get you."

"Okay I'll see you then. bye wolfy"

"Bye Red you be a good girl now, remember I'm here if you have special needs to take care of." Roman laughed, Then Ruby quickly hung up the phone.

Nora, Pyrrha and Velvet were in a laughing fit, by the time the call ended.

"Oh my gosh I like his nickname for you. Lamb chops haha that's just beautiful." Nora couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up..."Ruby pouted hiding her face in the blankets of shame.

"Wow. I guess someone is a little egger mc beaver." Velvet chuckled.

"Yeah I think you picked a character Ruby." Pyrrha smiled after calming down.

"Even though he has no filter..."

the rest of the night was boy talk until 4 in the morning and Ruby couldn't stop thinking of Romans proposal. I wonder what it would be like to have sex with him? Ruby thought to herself before falling asleep.

Hehe this chapter was so fun to write XD especially Nora. until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose Garden

Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought I would add some of Romans past. I'm honestly thinking about making a side story of Roman and Neo being raised by the mafia, before they met Cinder and Roman falling in love with Ruby. If you have any ideas for that let me know it would be much appreciated :D and this chapter might be kinda OOC

WARNING:this chapter contains violence and gore read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you. It is marked so you can skip it if you want.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 7: New Job

It was the same Saturday, late afternoon and a little bit earlier then Rubys slumber party. In the crappy shady part of town was an old abandoned mine, within it was Cinders underground facility, housing the criminal black market, fighting rings, criminal ran casinos, the White Fang and Juniors mafia. It was pretty filthy, dark and grimy place all together, the only exception was Cinders luxurious housing wing and meeting rooms, even her "Human Resource" department was beautiful despite the horrific torture that took place now and then.

Today was Romans time for working the torture chamber (human resources). This was probably the 100th time Roman conducted an interrogation. It went form 10 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon he beat the crap out of a Middle aged male deer Faunus having information on dust shipments for the whole week. Roman was somewhat distracted and frustrated then usual with his thoughts on Ruby and nothing else, it only aggravated him more that he could never have her without hiding it. Because of the innocent rose clouding his thoughts, the Interrogation took way too long then it should have. The Faunus was a tough one to break down unlike most people, who cracked right then and there. But Roman was able to brutality break him in the end and kill the Faunus in the process without error.

Roman walked out of the room, closing the door and wiping the cold filthy sweat and blood splatter off his smooth pale face with the red handkerchief from his pocket. He huffed bitterly stuffing the soiled silky fabric back into his suit pocket. It triggered the memory of his first Interrogation in the mafia, he was only 12 years old at the time , and Neo 14, they were both babies in most people's eyes. But they were raised to be the mafias assassins, and learned to kill or be killed. Roman didn't even want to tell Red about his childhood, it was a true nightmare that still haunted him even if he didn't admit it, not even Neo knew it killed him that much in the inside. It never seemed to bother her as much as it did him...he promised himself he would tell Red when the right time came.

-Flash Back(violence starts)-

12 year old Roman was wearing a white tuxedo with a red tie, his orange hair was short and spiked, and his left eye was flashing red to green in nervousness of what was too come. He was dressed the same along with 3 other boys including the young 10 year old Adam who sat awkwardly with his legs crossed. The only exception was Neo who was wearing a white long sleeve dress with a white cardigan that covered her developing breasts, she had her hair put up in a tight neat bun. They all looked sharp sitting at attention silently in uncomfortable wooden chairs leaning against a hard unpaved grey concrete wall for 2 grueling hours waiting for orders from there diabolical mentor .

That day the 5 children knew exactly what was going to happen, they mentally prepared themselves as best as children could. It was time to prove themselves to the mafia once and for all. It was official, they all had to wait there turn for the rite of passage.

Mr. Diggs a tall blonde man in his twenties dressed in a grey suit walked out of the "fun room" as they all called it, and into the hallway. Roman watched in anticipation as Mr. Diggs closed the door with a thud and Marching over to the sitting kids with an evil mischievous smirk.

"Hey you little shits I'm pretty sure you all know why you're here ? Am I right?" He grabbed a cigar lighting it and blowing the smoke in Romans tired sickly face. smirked at Roman as he shivered slightly from the smell of the tobacco adding to the horrible feeling in his stomach making him want to vomit all over the mafia man."you little shits better not fuck this chance up, especially you red eyed freak . He glanced at Roman scowling at him. "and you all remember whoever you interrogate... You show no mercy and find out what they know about our operations. Got it you little shits?"

They all said "yes sir" in unison except for Neo because of her muteness. The boys tried not to make the slightest eye contact including Roman who feared the mentor most of all. Because Mr. Diggs seamed to dish out the worst on him more then anyone else in the trainees. The only one who was brave enough to look at him, straight in those menacing blue eyes was Neo, she never gave a shit and Mr. Diggs never questioned it because She was very infamous for killing any man or woman stupid enough to try anything on the mute. Mr. Diggs was especially kind because she was his official favorite, but truthfully Neo hated Mr. Diggs and the Mafia as a whole, the way they treated Roman ticked her off.

Mr. Diggs pointed right at Neo his finger in her face. She didn't blink or changing facial expression to his displeasure. He grunted and laughed at her never changing expression.

"Lady's first, that means you pinky." Mr. Diggs spoke with a raspy cigarette users voice, the nightmarish smirk still plastered on his smug face. Neo smiled back normally, she got up from her seat without making a noise, marching gracefully into the room left a few minutes before, she entered swiftly with the door slamming softly behind her.

Roman watched without the slightest worry about his sister. Neo was a strong girl that not even the mafia men messed with, she was the diamond of the trainees especially with hand to hand combat. He was just beyond worried about himself more than anything . He was really suffering with stress and anxiety , his sanity was broken and innocence lost. Roman was wondering how many people he could stand killing without offing himself.

He continued waiting on edge with the other boys for his sister to come out. It took 1 hour before the door finally opened reviling a flesh and blood covered Neo with a smile on her tired face. The gore was covering her plain white dress in a sickening way. His sibling marched back sitting next to Adam who had a frightened look on his face at the mess Neo made of the poor victim.

"Well done pinky I always liked your brutality. Never had a doubt about you." Mr. Diggs chuckled before looking over the remaining boys. He of course had picked the trainee he hated the most.

"Humm. One... Two... Three... Four who should I pick next?I think I'll pick on you Red eye, you look like you want to go cry to mommy today don't you?... Oh wait you don't have a mom.." laughed.

Roman growled getting up from his seat as soon as he started walking stuck his big foot out tripping Roman. He stopped himself from falling and eating it to Mr. Diggs disappointment, he turned his head glaring back at Mr. Diggs who was smirking a little too nicely, before continuing the dreadful walk to the door it felt like days to Roman. He finally made it to the door that led to the fun room.

He turned the nob entering the dim lit room. The door closed behind him scaring him even more. The room reeked of blood and pee and the walls and floor was covered in vomit, blood and gore. Written on the wall with blood was the words (Tell me everything you know). Roman gulped his vomit down that rised in his throat. He knew good and well it was his siblings handy work which made him curious on how she handled her prey the mafia picked out just for her.

There was 4 cameras at the top corners of the walls that fallowed his every move, he was going to be watched. What made Roman sick the most was a table with a newly unused knife, gun and hammer that was spread out before him like an appetizing buffet .

A boy his age was sitting tied up to a wooden chair with a scared look on his face, the kid knew exactly why he was there and what was going to happen.

Roman composed himself as best as he possibly could for what he was about to do. It made him frustrated that he had to kill this kid when he had a chance to live but instead he would take his life unjustly. The kid looked at Roman with pleading silver eyes similar to Rubys.

Romans heart started to beat rapidly as he pulled the white gloves from his pocket putting them on not breaking eye contact with the boy. He made a quick choice picking up the knife from the table.

He walked over to the boy thinking of the best way to start this. Before he could ask any questions the boy started weeping And decided to speak.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"

Roman cleared his throat before speaking with a normal childlike tone."you know why you're here. Don't play stupid with me." He smacked and punched the boy in the face mercilessly with his free hand. Roman finally stabbed into the boys right hand making him scream in agony. He quickly withdrew the bloody blade within 2 minutes and did it again. He asked again and the boy answered with a scream and tear filled eyes.

Roman repeated the process with the other hand digging the knife deeper with more blood coming out of it. Roman felt like he wanted to cry but his sanity snapped in an agonizing instance. He lost all morals and motivation to be innocent, he glared at the cameras and then smiled in hatred towards the mafia vowing to get revenge, he continued with the torturing. He cut the boys fingers off one by one each time he denied doing anything. Roman knew very well he was lying to his face.

Once he was done he ripped the boys shirt off and and sliced the small word (liar) in his shoulder blade with the knife slowly. The boy started trying to speak saying everything he knew but Roman ignored it and continued cutting the hateful word into his tan flesh over and over again into different areas. After after 2 hours the boys whole chest, face and arms was covered in the word (liar) all over the place, his skin was bleeding with all the cuts Roman made, the air hitting his exposed flesh made it pure agony. He sparred cutting off chucks of flesh without second thoughts, Romans eye stopped changing colors and remained red with blood lust.

Roman went over to the table picking up the hammer and some nails. He began nailing the nails on the boys body making him scream every time a nail punctured his skin. That took at least another hour. Once he was done he picked the knife up stabbing the kid all over, blood splattered all over his white clothing. When he was just about finished the boy made a final breathe before he died.

Before Roman knew it the door opened with a thud, Dr. Diggs marched in with a pissed off look on his face. "Red eyes that's enough you little shit! you were in here for way too long!" Before Mr. Diggs could lay a hand on Roman he picked up the gun from the table shooting Mr. Diggs multiple times killing him. The young blood soaked Roman bent over taking the red Handkerchief from Mr. Diggs corpse wiping the sweat and blood out of his face with a smirk. The handkerchief was the same one he used to the day, it served as a prize. He finally killed one of the people he hated the most and he didn't even feel guilty. He looked up at the cameras smiling with his loss of sanity. His eye turned redder then it ever was with the pupil missing in it. "Send in the next one..." He shouted.

-end of flash back-

Right after he finished his business with Human Resources Roman snapped out of his past and walked into cinders staff lounge across the hallway, when he entered, the lounge was empty except for his white wolf hybrid Mittens that he was told to bring to work without question. Roman loved his furry companion as much as Neo loved her cat ice cream, he always babied Mittens and spoiled her rotten. Roman pated the dogs head ruffling her fur" awww my baby Mitts, daddy's missed you." Mittens barked in response with her fluffy tail wagging. He cooed at the dog ,before plopped himself on an accent chair, the big dog jumped on his lap lazily licking his face, it knocking the breath out of him. He huffed awkwardly ignoring her affection, pulling a cigar from his pocket and liting it with his silver lighter. Roman pulled out the scroll from his pocket playing some music lowly, listening to Mercy by Muse trying to relax his aching muscles. Humm I wonder how Red is doing today? He thought to himself.

Before he even had a chance to think about anything else. The door bursted open, with a frustrated Cinder, a pouting Emerald , a furious awkward looking Adam and a smirking Neo walking in all at the same time chatting except for his sister of course who only nodded her head occasionally.

"But why can't I go on that mission?! They don't deserve shit and why Roman, Adam and Neo?" Emerald pouted glaring at Neo and then looking at Roman with a pissed off scowl. She walked over to The seat next to Roman still glaring at him.

" Emerald your forgetting who's the boss again. We still need to ask Roman if he's willing to go through with it anyways." Cinder spoke bluntly walking over to Roman and Mittens with a facial expression that looked twisted then normal.

"Wow someone looks like they didn't get laid by Mercury today." Roman puffed smoke in the girls face, chuckling at Emeralds angry expression that worsened at his unnecessary comment.

"Shut the Fuck up Torchwick I'm not in the mood for your bull shit." Emerald hissed with venom coughing from the smoke.

Neos smirk widened as she sat down on the chair across from her sibling, plopping her weapon on her lap. She started to sign out to Roman.( Em is pissed because Mercury is in Atlas retrieving blue prints for our next mission if you're up to it that is)

"Oh so that's why you're pissed sweet heart your boyfriend is off to Atlas getting laid?"Before Roman could continue Emeralds fist hit his jaw. It didn't bother him in the slightest, it only amused him more to piss her off and yank her chain.

"I said shut the fuck up..." Emerald said again this time with a nastier attitude.

"That's enough you two...or I might have to dock your pay or take your life your choice." Cinder shrugged her shoulders."The reason why we're here is because I'm here to offer a special mission for you, Neo and Adam, it involves your beautiful manipulation." Cinder smiled evilly.

Next mission hugh? Lay it on me, I'm sure it's not that bad." Roman laughed petting Mittens.

"Well it involves the blueprints I sent Mercury to obtain. This is why I told you to bring Mittens in..." She walked over to the Dog petting it on the head treating it sweetly gaining its trust before doing the unexpected ripping a small amount of white fur from her neck making her whimper in fear hiding in Romans coat side.

"Awww poor mittens..what the hell was that for? Now you're just being a bitch." Roman laughed putting his cigar in the ash tray next to him.

"Yeah. That's kinda mean." Adam frowned slightly.

Cinder put the fur sample in a small vial, stuffing it into her bra before addressing Roman." This sample has a lot more to do with this then you know. The blueprints Mercury was sent to retrieve are to turn a human into a Faunus... Your mission along with Neo and Adam who already approved is to become Wolf Faunus.. Except for Adam because he's already a natural. Then we will sneak you into Beacon ,set you guys up to become a visiting team from "Atlas" and steal some information from the headmasters office during the spring dance, you would be spending 2 weeks there."

Roman liked the idea because he could see Ruby and have more time with her without being caught from either party. But he didn't like the idea of sprouting test tube ears and tail and becoming a Faunus. The very idea of becoming something he loathed repulsed him to no end."Turn into a Filthy Faunus?! You have got to be fucking joking?will I live with the parts for the rest of my fucking life?"

(Roman calm down I'm going to be doing it too so don't get your boxers in a twist) Neo signed.

"Roman shut up. Your forgetting who's in the room.." Adam huffed. Neo and Emerald smiled and chuckled at Adams reaction.

"Do you honestly think I care? I don't want to be a beast forever..." Roman looked worried.

Cinder ignored there bickering and continued "Well the ears will shrink back into your skull and the tail will... Well...be surgically removed by Parry... And to make this a deal you can't pass up. you my dear Roman will be paid triple the amount." Cinder cooed patting Romans back.

All Roman saw was Ruby in his mind and thought he would take the risk and do it for her more then the money."Ok fine I will... When will we have to prepare?"

"Whhat? You said yes?" emerald hissed. She wanted the mission for her and Mercury but it sure wasn't panning out that way.

"You will be going in April so in 3 months. You and Neo will be injected next Friday, make sure you fast." Cinder walked to the mini fridge grabbing a wine and pouring it into a glass.

"Well I hope you have fun becoming a "filthy Faunus" because you deserve to be in our shoes for once." Adam said with a sheepish half smile while he ate a apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

"Oh what ever animal." Roman grunted.

"See you guys tomorrow". Roman pushed Mittens off and Neo got up from her seat. They both shuck hands with Cinder before leaving.

Once they were out the door Neo signed at Her brother.( looks like you have little Red all to your self this time around)

"Yeah I know, you have no idea how excited I am." Roman smiled admitting his feelings at the moment before going home.

When they got to the town home, Roman felt really tired, he marched up stairs, changed into his plaid night pants and went to sleep earlier then usual. Unaware that Ruby was going to wake him up a few hours later.

There you have it until next chapter :) song: Mercy by Muse


	10. Chapter 10

Rose Garden

Well today was my birthday lol. So this chapter was posted just because I love you all because I know I get impatient waiting for stories to be updated. I really hope this was worth the wait and after a chapter or two there might just be a lemon coming your way ;) love you all muches...

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 8: Unwelcomed

It was the next day after the Slumber party. Ruby woke up earlier then usual during a sleep over. she got up and said her good byes to a half asleep grumpy Nora, a bright eyed and bushy tailed Pyrrha and A tired Velvet who were getting ready to go eat. The innocent rose decided to skip breakfast and lave early, dragging herself to the RWBY dorm room across the hall. The poor innocent roses head was throbbing, she had slight bags under her sleep deprived eyes and the tiredness couldn't have felt any worse then it did now. All night long she woke up at random times, she couldn't stop thinking about the phone call and if she was ready for sex or not. No one ever pressured her to have sex but Her body was at a new stage, beginning to want it now more then her addiction to cookies. On the day of the dinner when they were alone... that moment awoken new feelings in the innocent rose. She secretly wanted him in a sexual way but she never wanted to admit it to anyone and ignored it as much as possible. That night was the end of innocence and beginning of physical attraction and lust in the both of them. Roman was a breed gentle men but he had no self control that night and Ruby was losing her timid nature, willing to give into the moment and luckily they were caught before it became a do not disturb situation. They were all over each other recklessly that evening, with such heavy need and want. It was funny how one moment the innocent rose thought sex was disgusting, but the next She completely changed her mindset without knowing it, in that short lived moment. It didn't help that Romans usual unnecessary teasing over text and in person made it harder to hide it and her frustrated reactions were always priceless to him because it never failed.

The innocent rose swam back to reality after standing in the hall for 10 minutes, because she still needed to enter the dorm, take a nice hot shower and rest up for her date with Roman at his Town house that evening. Ruby dug the silver key out of her pocket in the night gown, unlocking the door slowly. When she walked in the innocent rose just about had a heart attack with the horrid sight in front of her. Everyone was gone except for Yang... And she was sucking face passionately Cardin Winchester?! in Whisses bunk!? What the hell is going on here?! Ruby began to panic, her eyes growing wide and hateful. It just had to be with her and Blakes worst enemy, he was the schools jock to begin with and he was an ass and especially to her because she was little and she wasn't matured. Ruby felt beyond betrayed and disgusted by her older sisters actions.

Yang jumped in fear stopping the lip lock right away at the door opening , they both were startled by Rubys entrance. The newly couple awkwardly pushed off one another with there cheeks tinted red at being caught. Cardin was redder then Yang, the look on his face said shame written all over it.

"What The hell is he doing here?!" Ruby hissed rudely In an all to familiar exhausted voice Yang knew too well. That was the voice Ruby developed over the years when something or someone was wrong and she was tired at the same time which made it way worse.

"Ruby?! I can explain!" Yang shouted looking at her shocked little sister. Ruby just stared off into space like time stopped at that shity instance and her face got paler then her natural color. All that went through her mind at the moment was a tireless anger.

" Hey Pipe squeak we didn't expect you to come back so soon..." Cardin explained scratching the back of his thick neck awkwardly. Yang punched the jock in the arm making him wince in pain at the comment. She earned a quick scowl in the process from him. Ruby wanted to do more then Yangs small punch, she wanted to rip him to shreds for even being in the same room with her older sister.

Ruby started to lose sanity, hardly even processing what she witnessed her sister doing with the enemy a few moments ago. A all to familiar ringing echoed in her ears. The innocent rose felt really light headed and like she wanted to vomit at the same time. It was worse then before due to the lack of sleep and not eating breakfast.

"Ruby are you ok?you don't look so well." Yang was now worried about her sisters health. Getting up from her spot she put her hand on the innocent roses arm trying to confront her. The innocent rose pushed her hand off walking backwards toward the door to leave. Before Ruby could leave the ringing got louder and everything in her vision went black as her tiny frame hit the carpet with a thud.

-Rubys Dream while Knocked out-

The innocent roses grey eyes fluttered open slowly with hesitation, all that she couldn't remember anything as she was waking up. Music was playing softly out of no source in particular, The song Earned it by the weekend was playing, it made the room feel weirder and creepy, wherever she was. The innocent rose looked straight up at a plain white ceiling. Ruby noticed she was laying down on what felt like something silky and smooth with a plush spongey feel that brought coolness yet light warmth to her skin. It felt unnaturally comfortable to the innocent roses soul. Where ever she was at, it felt calm and serene then her dorm room.

Sitting up Ruby realized the room was an empty and void with no doors or accents and it had bright white walls. She looked down noticing she was sitting up in a big white king sized bed with white silky sheets and a layer of a plain fluffy white comforter. She examined the silky white night tank top and boy short lacy panties that were on her. The tank top was lose with no bra exposing her small bust through the thin fabric and the boy shorts were tight on her thighs with the lace trimming accenting her small legs. The innocent rose felt very exposed and naked for the most part. Ruby was in complete discomfort, why was she dressed like this and where was she?

After a minute of processing everything the sheets ruffled next to her and the bed shifted roughly startling her. Someone was under the covers and all she could see was an all to familiar sight of Red messy locks above the pillow. Out of curiosity she pulled the covers back slightly an Emerald eye and a red one covered with a small strand of hair looked back at her. It was Roman with a small smirk on his face and a gleam in his dilated eyes that she never saw in him before. It was an unnatural venerable look she couldn't put her finger on.. He sat up reviling a toned white chest and muscular arms that were partly under the covers. Ruby couldn't help but look at him with lust and want, her eyes dilating like his.

"Roman..."Ruby whispered running her small hand through his messy hair making him breathe out slightly.

"Red..."He whispered back in a husky voice. His Rough hand found her leg grabbing it and Inching up her thigh softly running his hand along it under the sheets and blanket making her gasp slightly with her eyes half lidid at the touch. He grabbed her butt check with the other pulling her close to his bare chest planting his smooth lips softly against Rubys soft neck inhaling her scent pushing her down on the bed with his body hovering over hers. The innocent rose moaned at the touch and contact, lots of different feelings running through her mind at the moment making her excited. He continued planting small kisses and licks down her collar bone squeezing her thigh tightly this time making her moan in his ear.

He grunted while inching his hand up the innocent roses thigh feeling over her smooth stomach with his finger tips lightly under the thin tank top making Ruby squirm with her back arching slightly from the cold touch.

Roman chuckled removing his lips from her neck and moving onto her pale open lips. He sucked on her bottom lip running his tongue over it , Ruby lost complete control over her mind putting her hands on his neck and torso feeling his bare skin with no shame, making him growl from the back of his throat. The innocent rose forced her tongue into his parted lips making him moan out loud. She continued making out with him passionately there lips smacking and there bodies growing needy by the second rubbing against each other his member hard and her panties wet with the touches.

Roman stopped kissing her for a moment there eyes locking again before they continued on."Ruby I love yo.." Before he could finish.

BAM!BAM!BAM!

Shots from a gun rang out hitting the air harshly. Roman started to cough blood up violently, his eyes rolled back. Ruby saw blood soak the sheets and three holes in Romans chest. Ruby began to cry warm tears softly. when suddenly Romans body was harshly jerked by his hair to the other side of the bed by someone. It was yang holding a gun in her arms with a twisted look on her face pointing it at Ruby. Yang didn't speak or move, Ruby was speechless with tears still coming out of her silver eyes.

Then the music stopped and a shrill feminine voice she never heard before began to speak out of nowhere.(Salem)" children never learn there places in this dark world. Love never existed to begin with. Light doesn't coexist with dark, yin and yang is a sweet sweet lie the world was truly open too. The battle is never won. The battle is never over. The good does not belong with the evil and the evil does not belong with the good. It is my job to kill what ever love the good has for the salvation and well being of the bad... That means you both will come to a tragic end when the time is near,voice laughed.

Ruby began to cry more as Romans corpse turned into white rose petals that flew away in a non existent wind vanishing without a trace. Looking up Yang was still standing there cocking the gun with a click pointing it at Ruby.

"Yang... Please don't do this to me..I love you..." Ruby sobbed softly feeling like her very heart was ripped out of her chest.

Yang stayed silent And fired the gun with a bang. Sending a ringing in the innocent roses ear as pain well up in her chest, she looked down to see blood from a bullet wound. She screamed from the pain with agony.

-End of Dream-

Ruby woke up on her top bunk screaming her head off. It scared Zwei who was sitting on her chest making it feel constricted. Ruby was horrified by the dream tossing Zwei off of her without thinking, the dog toppled off the bunk landing in Yangs arms startling her.

Yang put the startled Zwei down patting the dog on the head before climbing the ladder to reach Rubys bunk. When she reached the top Ruby was bunched up in the corner of the mattress with her eyes wide with tear stains on her face.

"Ruby are you ok? You've been out since 7 this morning and it's already 3." Yang crawled over to Ruby playing with her sisters red locks of hair.

Ruby decided to lie because she really didn't want to talk about her nightmare. Then it all came back to her Yang, Cardin, making out?she thought awkwardly.

" Well I'm fine ok...nothing is the matter."

"Something is the matter what is it? You know you could tell me." Yang huffed.

"wait a minute why were you sucking face with Cardin Winchester? And on Whisses bed? You know she's going to murder you tonight once she finds out." Ruby said.

"I don't care about what Whiss will say.. And to answer your question Last week we started talking after Blake broke his nose and I helped him fix it and then a few days later he asked me out and I said yes..."

"You what?! Your going out with that that jerk!hes mean to me and Blake and you know this..and you didn't even tell us." Ruby hissed pulling away and crawling into the other side of the bunk.

"I'm sorry ok? I was scared to tell you guys. And I'm a big girl and I could pick who I want to date..." Yang boomed.

"Yang you know how I feel about this..."

"Yeah I do that's why I set you and Russell up on a double date next week with me and Cardin." Yang smirked at her sister.

Oh hell no. she wouldn't. Damnit Yang!What am I going to do? Roman is going to have a fit and I can't tell her about him... Ruby began to panic there was no way she would date Russell let alone even give him the light of day. She loved Roman and only him, no one else would take his place in her heart." No yang I'm not dating him." Ruby crossed her arms giving her sister a venomous attitude.

"Yes you are, you need to stop fighting you care about is weapons and you never have been in a relationship and maybe this is your chance." Yang pleaded.

"No and my answer is final.." Ruby hissed climbing off of her buck in a hurry and locking herself in the bathroom she still needed to get ready to visit Roman.

"Please Ruby just think about it ok? Just do it for me ." Yang pouted through the door.

Ruby didn't answer her older sisters whining. She took a quick shower and got dressed ignoring her sisters nagging. After a while yang left the dorm to hangout with Cardin. Ruby felt relief calm her Down, there was no hells way she would date Russell especially because she was Romans. The innocent rose left Beacon campus to a disguised Neo in a pink charger with a high spoiler in the back. It gave Ruby relief that she would be able to visit him for a while without worrying about anything especially that dream she had. The words still haunting her mind giving her a sick feeling.

"That means you both will come to a tragic end when the time is near."(Selam)

Until next chapter and the song: Earned It by The Weekend


	11. Chapter 11

Rose Garden

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 9: Injections

The week dragged on painful slow for Roman, it was finally Friday, he was hesitant on coming to work that day because Cinder said the serum would be ready to start operation Beacon.

He really hated needles in general and he was worse then Neo when it came down to that. It scared the crap out of him that he would be injected with an unknown homemade substance that could or couldn't kill him the the process. Adams scientists team had put the serum together in a week with the blue prints Mercury stole from Atlas the week before. It was all ready to go and Roman was petrified having second thoughts about the whole deal. The only thing that seemed to calm him down was the thought of seeing Red even if it meant making a sacrifice as big as he was planning on making and just for the person his love was growing so much for, it was worth the risks that came with the serum.

He walked into the staff lounge after setting up more sites for dust collection in his office next door. When he entered the lounge he saw Adam sitting in a chair reading a romantic Novel, it made him chuckle out loud. Shit I think kitty Cat is taking a toll on our ruthless animal leader... Roman thought to himself. He glanced over at Emerald and Mercury who arguing like an old couple while setting up 4 syringes with the nasty grey oozy serum in a few test tubes on the counter. Shit when is Mercury going to fuck her already? She needs to stop being a bitch and maybe a quicky from him would put her in a better mood. Roman thought to him with a smirk on his face. Next to them was Neo who looked horrible, she was sitting in a accent chair with her small arms and legs strapped down to the sides with leather straps and buckles with an unnatural crocked smile and her eyes dilated like she was paranoid, he remembered that look all to well in their mafia years but he never saw it on her face in years until now. He waved at his sibling hoping it would make her feel better. (You will be ok just relax I'm not to thrilled about getting injected with this diabolical shit either) he signed out to her before looking over at Cinder, she was sitting at her private desk reading over directions and side effects with an evil smirk and chuckles now and then before noticing Romans presence.

"Roman we've been waiting for you. What took you so long?Did you finish finding more dust shipments?" Cinder cooed getting up from her seat walking calmly over to Roman patting him on the butt before walking passed him.

"Yeah I found 25 shipments. Enough for the love birds to spend a few rather "fun" nights together while me, Adam and Neo are preparing for putting up with snot nose brats in the Beacon operation." Roman laughed grinning at Emerald across the room who turned red in the face glaring back. While Mercury wasn't phased by it in the slightest only amused.

"Roman shut the hell up. Your such an asshole go harass someone your age." Emerald said glaring at Roman still.

"I have no filter kid and neh I like younger." Roman Shrugged his shoulders thinking of Ruby.

"Yeah we're in our honeymoon phase old timer...good luck keeping up, Isn't that right Em?" Mercury teased wrapping his arm around her neck playfully.

"I'm not your girl you dumb ass ...I'm not easy like your stupid ass." Emerald hissed turning around slamming her knee into Mercury's family jewels. His eyes watered as he hit the floor. She smiled down at his reaction.

"Damnit! You are such a bitch...maybe you do need to get laid." Mercury whined in fetal position holding his crotch.

"Shut the fuck up..." Emerald was turning red in humiliation.

"Haha so much for being smart Mercury, I think someone needs to wear a cup for now on."Roman laughed at the assassin that wasn't so tough at the moment.

Cinder had enough slamming a metal tray on the counter. "Mercury get up off the floor. we have no time for you people to be messing around..we need to get this done before we run out of time and then I would have to murder all of you." Cinder spoke with no patience glaring at them all ."Now Roman go sit down next to Neo and Emerald will get you situated." Cinder smiled wickedly firmly grabbing the tray and placing the full syringes on it.

Roman gulped at the sight of the big horrifying syringes, the needles were long and the nasty gray concoction bubbled slightly as each one was swished around with each step Cinder took with the tray in hand. Romans cocky attitude was quickly replaced with a nervous one, like his sibling who looked really uncomfortable in the chair waiting to get it over with. The tray was placed on a table in between the two chairs.

Roman took a seat next to Neo as Emerald trotted over with leather straps with buckles in hand. She smirked while quickly fastening his arms and legs tightly to the chair making sure they were digging into his skin."shit... Em What the fuck are these for anyways? After all we consented to do this." Roman grunted.

"Shut up. This is what you get for being a jerk all the time." Emerald finished fastening the last Balt slapping Roman in the face before sitting on the counter across from Roman and Neo swinging her dangling legs around waiting for the show to start. Cinder and Mercury joined her on the large counter watching in curiosity.

"Man you really are a bitch..." Roman commented harshly.

"Well the effects of the serum will cause convolution, hallucinations and nerve spasms so we're doing this to make sure you and Neo don't die." Adam spoke bluntly putting his book down on his seat and putting green latex hospital gloves on from his coat pocket.

"And that's supposed too make me feel better Animal?" Roman growled at Adam. He was mentally starting to freak out. Well Red I hope you know I'm doing this just to see you. Roman thought to himself desperately.

Adam laughed to himself grabbing the first syringe nearest to him, he began inverting it 3 times before squirting some of the vial liquid out. " ok who wants to go first? You or ice cream?" Adam asked nicely. Neo and Roman looked at each other fearful they both gulped at the same time, they didn't answer Adams question, neither one of them wanted to go first.

"Ok fine...Neo I'm sorry ...I love you like a sister but ladies first..." Adam chuckled glancing at Neo whos eyes turned red from her normal color, before tilting Neos head to the side slightly and using his thumb to pull her skin back after finding a great vain. He positioned the needle. "Ok here we go ice cream you can do this, you're a tough human... Ok.. One... Two... Three..." The tip of the needle went through her neck with ease, Adam slowly injected the serum. When the syringe was empty he switched to the other needle on the tray injecting the last of it. When he was finished Neos eyes rolled back and she began to wither for a minute with her eyes closed and then she began to convulse rapidly.

Adam grabbed the third syringe skipping over to Roman with an all to familiar smirk."it's your turn human. Or should I say wolfy.." He teased pushing Romans neck to the side. Red I think I love you way to much... Roman thought to himself bitterly, glancing over at his sister which made him panic even more.

"Fuck you Animal don't go..." Before he could finish his sentence without warning Adam stuck the needle into Romans neck making him whine out slightly to Emerald and Mercury's happiness to see Roman in pain. It felt like little needles were going through his veins, neck and through out his body. Adam injected him with the last syringe which made the feeling way worse, he felt like he was going to vomit and piss at the same time, as he slowly felt numb and lost consciousness as his body began to convulse like Neos.

"Damn this is some hard core shit..." Adam laughed while picking up the used syringes and throwing them into a biohazard box on the counter.

"Well it will last 3 hours before it wares off, the cells need to accept the Faunus ones and they will regain consciousness." Cinder shrugged picking up a from the fridge and sitting at her desk again reading over papers. "Then we'll go over side affects and all that pretty stuff."

"Sounds fun but I'm going to go take a nap, see you guys in a bit." Emerald got up leaving the lounge quickly. After a few moments Mercury smirked deciding to fallow her and see what she was really up to. That left Adam to go back to his seat to read his novel while Cinder continued reading over stuff.

After the three grueling hours Neo started to come around and then Roman who was more out of it then his strong willed sibling. They were both really weak and exhausted after the injections. Adam unfastened the straps so they could move again. Both of them embarrassed before reverting there attention to a excited Cinder and a uncomfortable Adam.

"Before you guys leave listen closely, you're infused with Mittens genes, that means you both have instincts, abilities, smell and habits of wolf Faunus. It's going to keep increasing day by day as well as the ears and tails you will develop over a months time. Any questions before Adam drives you two home?"

"Yeah sure.. What Kind of habits are we talking? And will it very from male and female?" Roman asked sleepily.

"Well... About that... Females have great sense of smell and instinct to flee if they feel threatened and as for males... Well were more territorial and what Cinder forgot to tell you and left out... is that it's mating season for use males and your pretty much going to want to fuck and mark females as your own regardless of species..." Adam admitted scratched his ear awkwardly.

"What?! Why didn't you people tell me this shit before hand? Now I'm going to have to keep my distance from everyone ..."Roman hissed feeling his head throbbing from the serum that was still attacking his immune system.

"Well you wouldn't have said yes to the plan in the first place and I know you have more self control then Mercury...that's why I chose you three and If worse comes to worse you could come to me.." Cinder purred.

No fucking way I would come to you... Roman thought to himself... But I don't know if I'll have enough self control for Red... Roman blushed his body already heating up at the thought of her withering under him in pleasure... Damnit Roman snap out of it. He mentally smacked himself, the serum already taking effect in his brain."ok whatever..." Roman lied.

(Will we feel the ears and tail grow out? And will it be painful) Neo signed out nervously. Roman translated her signing to Adam and Cinder.

" it's going to hurt for the next week or two but it will feel like growing pains." Adam stated.

"Ok... Well let's get home I feel like I got hit by a bullhead..." Roman grunted.

They spoke more about the side effects, and said there good byes. Adam took them home without a second thought, the car ride was silent and Neo fell asleep along the way.

\- Five Hours later-

Roman woke up from his sleep at 3 in the morning with his scroll buzzing with a text message from Ruby, it made his day but made him feel needy for her presence.

LL:you awake wolfy? I can't sleep and I need to talk to you. I'm scared and pissed off at Yang... And I have no one to talk too...

BW: yeah I'm awake now... What's the matter Little Lamb? What did Blondie do?

LL: She started going out with this jerk named Cardin Winchester and She's trying desperately to set me up with his teammate Russell and I don't like him and I don't know what to do! She set A double date with her and Cardin and she's making me go...:(

Roman dropped his phone in panic before glaring at the thought of another guy trying to get with his girl. He tried thinking logically before hatching a plan as painful as it felt before texting her back.

BW: You know what... Just go with it... Blondie will get suspicious if you don't... But be a bitch to him every chance you get and he'll leave you alone.

LL: that's a great idea thank you so much... You are a genius! I don't like Russell anyways... I want you...

I think I want you but in the sexual way... Roman thought to himself the desire in his mind growing, he Changed the subject. BW: By the way I have good news for you. In April I'll be at your school on a operation. My team has Neo, a friend(Adam) and a white fang member. We will be there for a while so I'll get to be with you without worrying.

LL: oh my gosh that's awesome... Despite the operation part... Just don't let me or my team catch you... ;) And do you guys have a team name yet?

BW: Trust me my team won' are between three of them. Team TGIF,QUIT and WOLF.

LL: I think I like Team WOLF. It suits you and Neo well.. But I don't know very much about who ever your friend is so I wouldn't know.

BW: you will meet him one of these days... And I like WOLF too I hope we all come to an Agreement on that.

LL: Night I'm going to have to go Yang just woke up to use the bathroom.

BW: ok Nite. Sleep good Lamb Chops. Have sexy Dreams of me ;)

Roman meant it... The serum was already taking effect on his mind making him horny at the thought of the innocent rose. He wanted to mark her as his own.

There you have it. I had fun writing this chapter because I'm a phlebotomy student and I thought I would add my touches to this until next time lovelys.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose Garden

I hope this chapter is too your liking. I wanted to make Fury and Roses with more drama and of course next chapter will be all the more FUN if you catch my drift ;) enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 10: Fury and Roses (part 1)

Ruby woke up Wednesday night at 3 again, it never seemed to fail. She laid there panting with her body trembling and dripping in sweat. The same dream from the day she passed out kept coming back and haunting the innocent rose. She began to fear for Romans well being, there safety and her mental health. The ugly familiar voice still bugged her even when she was awake. But the dream it's self felt magnified after waking up, like the shots of the gun still lingering and the white rose petals after Roman dies, it made no sense. But deep down she knew there was some evil force trying to separate her and Roman desperately enough to go invade and enter her dreams.

After a while of just laying there trying to calm down and not think about it, Ruby was startled hearing a mattress creak on the other side of the room. What she saw was Blake getting off her bunk to go through the same process like every other night to see who ever the mysterious man was. The cat girl grabbed the same jacket from the closet and shoes, tip toeing to the door like a snake, looking behind her without so much as a breath or noise that her sleeping teammates could pick up.

Ruby saw this as a chance to find out who this mysterious visitor was and why Blake was hiding it to begin with. Roman even said to watch Blake closely, because the cat girl had secrets not even Ruby or her team could imagine. The innocent rose used her simblence to jump off the top bunk, catching up to the door before it closed behind Blake.

Ruby put her small foot In between the door and the door frame, luckily the door wasn't heavy or it would have smashed her toes in the process. She waited five long minutes to make sure Blake was at least down the hall before opening the door. She peeped her head out to see the backs of Blake and the guy walking down the hallway hand in hand.

The color of his Blazing red hair and black horns gave him away, a memory clicked in Rubys mind ,she remembered this very man talking to Torchwick during a dust raid, nooo wait a minute I know who this jerk is...that's the leader of the White Fang? She thought awkwardly. I wonder if that's the Adam... Blake always complains about and why is she even with him ?when that's why she left the white fang to begin with. He was a complete ass to her from all the stories she told of his lack of love and brutality towards humans and disagreeing Faunus... Ruby was at a loss but decided to suck up her negative thoughts of her teammates actions and fallowed a few feet behind.

The couple stopped in front of a teachers office while Adam began unlocking the door with his sword."Baby I think we're being watched..." Blake said looking up and down the halls seeing no one.

"Blake sweet heart... We're okay.. Stop being so paranoid... Ok?.. I'm sure you want this just as much as I do... I had a long day at work putting up with two horny Faunus hybrids..."

"Faunus hybrids?" Blake asked wrapping Her arms around Adam when he was done opening the door and he fallowed suit kissing Blakes neck a few times.

"Well... My friends were paid to become Faunus Hybrids by my boss. so there both adapting to Faunus urges... You get my drift?" Adam laughed slightly still kissing Blakes bare neck.

"Oh wow. They must be looking for mates.." The cat girl cooed." But your already taken..." She growled in his ear making him smile like an idiot, dragging Adam by his collar into the room and locking the door behind them.

Ruby jumped down from her hiding place on the ceiling stretching her limbs from the impact. I can't believe this... She's also betraying the the team like I am... Well Blake that makes the two of us, you with the White Fang and Me with Roman...The innocent rose thought to herself before she started walking away, she didn't get to far before hearing muffled moans from the room and Blake shouting Adam. Ewww that's gross I'm definitely going back to bed... And it's Adam she's seeing?" Ruby felt disgusted using her simblence to go back to the dorm room before she was discovered or she heard anything else that would give her sex nightmares about Blake.

\- Sunday that same week-

Yang bugged the heck out of Ruby the whole week, she wouldn't stop blabbing about giving Russell a chance and pushing her to date people instead of their weapons. The innocent rose was beginning to resent Yangs stupid choices to please Cardin, and for even fallowing through with his wants so early on in the relationship. Cardin wanted to get on Yangs good side so desperately. He went far as saying Russell really liked Ruby so it was a double prize in Cardin eyes and he knew very well Ruby would be forced to date Russell by Yangs authority over her.

After a few days the innocence rose remembered Romans words and finally give into Yangs nagging wishes, she answered yes as much as it pained her, feeling as if she betrayed her lover. But in reality Ruby would make the date a living hell for Russell even if it meant her secret relationship could be compromised in the process, she was at the point where she really didn't care anymore, deep down in her heart she loved Roman and the risk was worth it all on it's own. Even if that meant putting Yang and Cardins new relationship in the ringer in the process, she hated the jock to begin with, and Ruby had no guilt fallowing Romans advice.

When the end of the week finally came, even waking up was a point of suffering for the innocent rose. Ruby was in a bad mood the whole day through making Yang worry the whole time. Until it came time to get ready, that made things all the worse for the Older sibling.

"Ruby!? Why are you wearing your hunting outfit? It's a date and you need to look your best for Russell..." Yang began to pout with her purple eyes glowing in irritation.

"No Yang. I'm going to wear my hunting outfit, and if Russell really likes me, then he better like me normal clothes and all..." Hissed Ruby putting her red cape on fixing the clasp.

Whiss was studying and listened to the argument from across the room. Huffing she got up from her desk and began fishing through Rubys closet.

"Whiss what are you doing! Why are you siding with her?" Ruby began to whine crossing her arms.

" Ruby just listen to Yang for once. Cut Russell some slack...you need to look nice because he's going too also, the only thing you should at lest change is that horrible corset top... Leave everything else on..."

Whiss spoke coming out of the closet with a white rose embroidered corset with neat bead work all over the bodice, it belonged to Summer Rose at one time, but it became Rubys prized possession when she found it in the attic as a small child she only wore it on special occasions.

Ruby hesitated before taking her original corset off handing it to Whiss and taking the white corset replacement snapping the clasps one by one on the back. The white corset was tighter then usual she grew some over the years . Rubys original red and black one wasn't as tight. The white one made her small curves show more and her breasts more defined and pop out slightly, the color made it worse.

Ruby shivered in disapproval, no one should see her looking this nice except for Roman. She thought shamefully." Thank you Whiss." The innocent rose forced the words through her teeth with A scowl.

"No problem. Man you need more clothes and accessories..." Whiss complained.

Blake looked up from her book at Ruby with a questioning look." You ok today? You've been acting off... This is your first date, usually that's a exciting time in a girls life..."

"I don't like Russell that way and Yang is forcing me to do this ...you wouldn't understand..." Ruby began to whine glaring At Yang who just put on a orange tube top with white ruffles and a pair of green booty shorts to go with it showing off all her womanly curves.

"He can't be all that bad compared to his dolt teammates Sky and Dove." Whiss rolled her eyes running a brush through Rubys short hair." They tried getting with me the first day until I put them in there places, so consider yourself lucky that the shy one likes you."

"I don't care... I don't like any of them..." Ruby complained. While Whiss put some dark makeup on Rubys face.

"Yeah Whiss is right because I personally wouldn't let sky or Dove date you and neither would Cardin..." Yang spoke while glancing at her scroll with a stupid smile before slipping it in her bra.

"Well just give Russell a chance and have fun...you never know he might be the one especially because he likes weapons like you... Well maybe not as much as you do..." Blake chuckled shrugging her shoulders and going back to the book she was reading, a kissing scene was in place to her amusement making her smile slightly.

The innocent rose ignored her teammates noticing Blakes Change of She's been in a happier mood lately... Ruby thought. I'm guessing it's because she had sex with Adam a few days ago...maybe that's why she's pmsing every other day and then reverting back to being normal again chuckled Ruby to herself.

"Ok let's go Rubs." Yang sang out yanking Rubys hood and dragging her towards the door without a second glance at her busy teammates. Ruby began dragging her feet in protest knowing the boys were waiting outside.

"See you all later, wish me luck with this mission." Yang Winked at Blake making her chuckle while Whiss rolled her eyes. Ruby still had the horrified look on her face once they were out of the dorm. Across from them leaning against JNPRs door was a smirking, cocky Cardin and a drooling, shy Russell.

"My my ...You ladies look sexy this evening ...especially you Ruby. Never seen you get all dressed up before."Cardin admitted grabbing Yang by the waist, it helped that they were the same hight even if Yang was slightly taller, he kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand in his squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah. Whiss helped her pick something to wear because believe in my when I say she's a tough one to please." Yang laughed. This made Ruby blush but it made her angry at the same time.

"Yang shut up..." She hissed before glancing at Russell noticing how nervous he looked.

"Hey Ruby... You look ummm... Pretty ...I mean Beautiful..." Russell spoke shyly blushing. He couldn't stop looking at her body like a slice of pie.

"Thanks I guess.."Ruby said not even phased by Russell's staring if anything it disgusted her all the more. She rolled her eyes not wanting to give him the light of day.

"Ruby don't be Rude..." Yang hissed elbowing Rubys side and receiving one back from her irritated sibling.

"Yang don't push it..." The innocent rose growled out at her older sibling losing her patients for once in her life.

"Awww it's ok Ruby I know he's your first..just go easy on Russell here,he don't bite." Cardin teased smirking at Ruby wanting to make Russell sound appealing.

You fucking wish I'll go easy on him, you better hope I don't snap his neck by the end of the night. Ruby pouted in her mind."Yeah... Sure...Whatever..." Ruby said and she earned another elbow to side and a glare from Yang as she fallowed the couple and Russell out of Beacon and into a taxi that was waiting for them outside the gates. Russell tried putting his arm around Ruby slyly but she pushed it off without a second thought.

"Across the street Neo sat in a white Corvette disguised as a blonde nurse with green eyes careful not to be noticed. She watched Rubys resistance play out before her she smirked evilly, pulling out her scroll taking a picture and texting Roman sending it to him. N: tehe you're girl is really something. She's not even looking at the kid with any kind of affection. If anything She looks pissed :)

R:I know. this is ALL blondies fault, :( That's why I sent you there in the first place.. to watch my little lamb and make sure nothing happens. If anything I want to snap that kids neck for even looking at my girl that way.

N: Easy little brother ...you're hormones are doing this to you... Just don't get your boxers in a twist and don't do something stupid. I'm here taking care of it anyways...

R:I don't care... I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself... Just the thought of her drives my testosterone off the fucking walls... :$

N:Damnit Roman... Don't even think about her like that... She's under age and I'm pretty sure she's not ready for that crap yet... Just shut up and I'll keep your trigger happy ass updated.

After the last text message Neo fallowed the Taxi from a distance, after twenty minutes it finally stopped at a movie theater and she swiftly changed her disguise into a young teenage girl with blue hair, brown eyes and a cute outfit. Neo pulled out her scroll calling Roman and sticking it into her pocket. She found a spot behind the group in line waiting for the tickets. She slightly smirked listening into Ruby and Russell's conversation.

"So do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah I'm in love with weapons, I love the look and feel of them. They interest me more then anything." Ruby started to warm up but not let her guard down in the slightest to Russell's questions.

"That's cool. I think a chick with a love for weapons is kinda sexy..." Russell admitted. "I like toying with them when I get the chance from studying. Maybe you could come by and toy with them too?" Russell smirked, trying to flirt way to hard. The innocent rose was beginning to grow uncomfortable with his flirting.

"No thanks I prefer to work alone . But thanks for the offer." Ruby pat his back kindly trying not to hurt him.

"Forget what she said, she doesn't know what she's talking would love to go to your dorm tomorrow! What time? I'll be there too." Yang butted in the conversation smiling but her eyes fell on Ruby like daggers.

"Yang just shut up! This conversation is none of your business." Ruby was now fuming in anger. Her gray eyes looking malicious by the second.

"I hate to break this interesting conversation but it's our turn baby." Cardin spoke with a nervous look on his face. He knew very well that Yang was unstoppable when she got mad. He Pointed to the concerned box office worker.

"We will take four tickets to see Paranormal Activity 5." Cardin spoke clearly while him and Russell fished for there wallets paying up and receiving the tickets.  
Once they left Neo hung up the scroll and used it to ask for a ticket to the same movie , she fallowed the group closely behind without even being noticed. Neo watched form afar noticing Ruby and Yang were silent the whole time, but she could feel the tension rising between the two siblings.

Once they got there popcorn and sodas they headed to the theater making it right on time. Neo sat in the way back, 3 rows behind Ruby and Russell. She quickly pulled out the scroll again texting Roman without being noticed by security, which brought pure relief.

N: You hear the conversation?

R:It was muffled but yes. I think I'm starting to rub off on Red. ;)

N:yeah and she's rubbing off on you smart one. Out of all the fucking girls you could have picked it had to be our biggest enemy.

R:can't help myself ice cream :p she's the best thing that's ever happened in my life besides kicking Adams ass at cards.

Neo rolled her eyes putting the scroll away and started watching the movie. Every once in a while To her amusement Russell tried wrapping his arm around the innocent rose a few times before she got tired of it moving to the empty seat to her left, making a gap between the two through out the rest of the movie.

When it was over she fallowed them to a Japanese restaurant a two miles away from Romans house at the edge of Vale. and again Neo disguised herself but this time as an old lady. She found a seat a few tables away listening in.

"I think I'll take some California rolls what about you?" Cardin asked eyeing all the Sushi and rolls on the menu with hunger.

"I want some Sashimi." Russell smiled trying to grab Rubys hand only to get it pulled away.

"I'll take some spicy tuna Rolls. What about you Rubs?" Yang asked taking a sip of her green tea.

"I'm not hungry..." Ruby was now livid. She just about had it with Yang , Cardin and Russell. They wouldn't leave her alone and they kept pushing the limits.

"Ok whatever... Hey Russell I have a question for you." Yang began to smile at Ruby thinking she was going to make Her siblings day.

"Yeah. Sure. what is it?." Russell shrugged putting his feet up on the table making Ruby dislike him even more.

"Weren't you the one who sent Ruby those gorgeous roses a few weeks ago?" Yang asked slyly.

"ummm Yeah I actually was. I thought I would send you a little something because you're so pretty and sweet." Russell half lied to Rubys face.

To Yangs worst fear she saw Rubys face harden. Shit this wasn't the way she was supposed to react. Yang began to panic mentally. Ruby on the other hand had it. She was very pissed knowing very well Roman was the one who gave them to her in the first place.

"Ok I have a question for you. What color were they?!" Ruby hissed.

"Ummm they were... Ummm... Pink." He lied again.

"You lied to me! They were all red and one was white in the middle !" Ruby was now yelling in Russell's scared face, he knew damn well she was able to sniff out his lie.

"Ruby that's enough! Apologize right now! Your being a total bitch and all I wanted to do is make you happy!and find you a boyfriend! Is that so hard to open up your heart to someone?! All you Care about is yourself!" Yang screamed at Ruby, her eyes turning red with rage, as she smashed her fists into the table with silverware and filled glasses breaking and spilling everywhere.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YANG! You're the one only thinking about yourself! And by the way I do have a boyfriend!but I was to scared to tell you! And it's none of your FUCKING BUISNESS!" Ruby was now Full of furry tears streaming in her hateful eyes, she flipped the table over in anger. Ruby Used her simblence to Leave without being fallowed.

Yang, Cardin and Russell sat there speechless, after a minute Russell spoke up." We going after her? Will she be okay?"

"No...let her leave...I'll find out who ever the heck her boyfriend is and then I'll ruin him.." Yang began to hiss out her fists clinched.

"Baby easy... We will find out, and make him look bad ...so then she'll pick Russell, I promise you we will." Cardin grabbed her hand kissing it, making her calm down in the process.

"Neo heard the last bit of conversation between Yang and Cardin. Shit Roman isn't going to be very happy that her sister already wants him dead...Damn never thought Ruby had that in her though. Neo thought to herself Sitting there for a minute in shock before texting Roman. N:911! your girl just blew up. And I mean literally... Neo got up using her simblence to fallow Ruby, catching up behind her quickly, still not being noticed.

Ruby ran into the forest after a few miles, she went straight to the rose garden by muscle memory. She stood there for a minute crying, her makeup all smeared, and her body shaking before her legs gave way and she began to weep in Agony on the ground.

"Neo watched behind an oak tree before Leaving and texting Roman one last time. N:she's in the Garden... Go talk to her. She looks like shit.

"After awhile of crying her eyes out , her sensitive ears heard light foot steps stop in front of her shaking frustrated form. The innocent rose looked up in shock, her silver teary eyes met a green and Red one. There was Roman standing right in front of her. "Roman..." She whispered.

Hehe I wonder what will happen next? I thought I would give this Romeo and Julet feel lol. Until part 2 my lovelys.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose Garden

Special thanks to: astropurple009, guest,midnightroyalty98,silver-blast and midblooder

Here is the chapter most Rosewick Fans were so very patiently waiting for... And I totally suggest you listen to Animals by Maroon 5 with the first part of this chapter, it goes well with the intimacy if you get my point ;) and I know my grammar Is crap... But find it in your hearts to love me anyways haha XD

Warning: This is way it's rated M besides language. If you don't like Lemons then don't Read...skip over it if need be...It's marked for your discretion. And please No flaming for this...

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 11: Fury and Roses (part 2)

"Roman..."Ruby whispered. She felt the helplessness of the horrible situation fade away just by Roman finding her in destress.

She lifted herself up from the ground standing in front of him. They were both face to face staring at each other for a minute, as if looking into each other's souls.

Ruby made the first move unclasping her red hood as it fall limply to the earth. She wrapping her tiny arms around his neck in a sweet embrace. Giving him a good whiff of her rose scent, sending pleasant chills down his spin, the sent was her sex hormones, The smell was very new to his senses but it drove him crazy by the second.

Roman was fighting the urge to take her then and there, his mind was fighting desperately between human and Animal instinct. After the injection his days and nights got worse and he felt a need for the innocent rose that couldn't be helped he saw her as pray. He honestly didn't know what to do at this point, even Adam couldn't help him or give him good advice being a Faunus in heat himself, he had Blake take care of his needs.

Roman broke out into a sweat his body was slightly trembling with lust and need, he began to pant like a dog. His Faunus senses were awakened, as much as it flustered him, that Ruby was latched on to him and she had no idea what agony he was going through.

"Red..." He hissed out feeling her body push up against his own, making him harder by the second. A muscle instinct took over her as She felt him through her skirt , the innocent rose began to grind on him knowing exactly what he wanted, both of them moaned out slightly at the friction."Red... You don't even know what you're starting..." He whispered in her ear licking it, sending shivers through her body.

Ruby looked up at him with her grey eyes dilated, she had a look he never seen on her baby face before, it was a mix between hunger and desire, it almost scared him to see her that way but it turned him on even more.

" I don't care I want you... Right now..."Ruby hissed out grabbing Romans face and planting a needy kiss right on him.

(Lemon starts)

She roughly smashed her lips with his, he took a minute to adjust kissing her back with more force, there tongues exploring each others mouths with no breaks for air. The taste of Rubys saliva was like honey from the gods to Roman. He growled in the kiss, running his gloved hands all over her small waist feeling every curve and the silk of the corset. His rough touches made Ruby wet and needy grinding her hips into him more.

Roman hissed breaking the kiss he took his coat, scarf and gloves off tossing them to the side. His animalistic nature kicked in and he lost control ripping his white work shirt off throwing it randomly. Ruby couldn't stop staring at him like eye candy, he had a defined six pack and muscular arms never did she think he would look this good with his shirt off. What surprised her the most was his tattoos, but she couldn't make out what they were, it was too dark to see properly.

Before she could look at him any further, He caught her off Guard and pulled her into his bare chest and began to unclasp her corset from the back making the innocent rose shake in anticipation. After the last clasp was undone and the corset was thrown along with the pile of growing clothing. Ruby turned around giving Roman a good look at her naked top half. He looked at her like a piece of meat, Her breasts were a decent size, pale and perky adding to his hungry sexual apatite the longer he looked.

He lost complete control growling from the back of his throat in a non human way. Without thinking he knocking her down to the ground with his heavy body on top of hers. Their lips locked passionately as he grabbed her left breast massaging it softly making multiple moans escape her lips, never in her life has she felt this good. She decided to let him take control and do what he wanted with her if it was going to feel this great.

After working on her left breast he switched to the right giving it the Same treatment making her shiver and convulse. Roman smirked at Rubys moans and reactions while his other hand was occupied pulling her skirt and panties off forcefully leaving the innocent rose completely naked under him. Roman felt how wet she was while running his fingers slowly down her clit up and down making her gasp and scream. After awhile of that he sliding two fingers in her woman hood making a scissoring motion, Ruby moaned out and hissed at the new feeling, she was very tight, it made Roman more aroused, He pulled his fingers out, bringing her into another kiss.

Once he did that Ruby got brave putting her shaky hands on Romans belt unbuckling it with force and then going for his pants, he guided her hands helping her to finish. Once it was done he kicked his pants and boxers off revealing his manhood.

Ruby couldn't believe how big he was , wondering how he would feel inside her or if it would hurt, but she didn't care she wanted him now.

He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his tip making her growl."you sure you want me Red? Then say it!"He breathed hotly in her ear again this time kissing and nipping down her face until he found a spot on her neck nibbling and licking it receiving slight gasps from the innocent rose.

"Roman I want you! Right now!stop teasing me!" She shouted losing breath.

She didn't have to say another word. Romans animalistic nature replaced the human one at that moment, he bit down on her pale soft neck his teeth now fangs breaking into her flesh and drawing blood. He pushed his manhood into her at the same time breaking her innocents causing a cry of pain as tears fell form her misty grey eyes. She was no longer an innocent rose but now a red rose.

Romans fangs were still in her neck holding her into place as he began to move, pushed in and out of her with low growls, her tightness felt great on his throbbing member. The pain was replaced with pleasure as she moved with his movements moaning at the feeling of excitement, ignoring the pain of his teeth still berried in the side of her neck. They continued to make love for two hours. Once the feelings of climax were close Romans fangs retracted and he let go of her neck and continued to thrust faster. Rubys body was shaking and quivering, she knew very well that she was going to cum."Roman!" Ruby cried out as she hit her climax first. He hit his afterwards, his seed poured out inside of her. They were both officially wet, sweat, tired and happy.

-End of Lemon-

After a minute of catching there breathes Roman rolled off of the red rose scooping her up in his muscular arms. They were both very tired after making love, looking up at the stars Roman smiled sincerely, then looking down at Ruby with kindness.

"I love you..." He spoke softly kissing her forehead.

"I love you too..." Ruby said with a lovely smile.

"You will always be my little lamb..you know that?"Roman whispered gripping Ruby protectively in his arms.

"Yeah. And you my big bad wolf..." Ruby said giggling.

"So how did the date with blondie and pretty boy go? I take it bad?"Roman questioned

"Yeah. I got in a fight with yang because she wouldn't let it go and I told her I have a boyfriend but I didn't tell her it was you." Ruby was now frowning.

"Just tell her my name is William , I'm apart of team WOLF and I'm from Atlas. Because that's the script me and my partners are going with for our mission to Beacon."he grabbed her face lightly kissing her cheek.

"You are a life saver wolfy. Now she'll have to believe me and you won't try to kill you as bad." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah... You're sister is kinda crazy." Roman admitted looking back at there past fights.

"Yangs not that bad when you get to know her. Just don't get on her bad side or you will be sorry."

"Before we continue this conversation I think it's getting late, won't your teammates be worried?" Roman asked getting up and putting his clothing back on.

Ruby started to dress checking the time on her scroll it was 9 and her teammates were probably having a fit."yeah I need to go..its 9 and I'm sure Yang is freaking out, hopefully she's not drunk."

"Ok bye Red. Thanks for the Fun. Love you." He winked at the red rose. Walking toward the direction of his town house.

"Bye love you too." Ruby shouted putting her cape back on using her simblence to take off.

Behind an oak tree near the rose garden a disgusted Emerald and a turned on Mercury watched everything that happened between Ruby and Roman, without being caught.

"Wow... That was disturbing...but now we know that Romans hiding an affair with the kid. should we report it to Cinder?" Emerald asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Damn she's sexy it's almost sickening that she's wasting it on the old man..." Mercury began to pout, Emerald slapped him in the face getting a glare and his attention.

"I said should we report this?" Emerald hissed at the stupefied assassin.

"Nahhh... We do that and Roman has dirt on us... like us stealing dust a few times and other "goods"for ourselves, if anything we should take care of this problem ourselves." Mercury smirked cocking a gun from his pocket.

"Not this soon... We need to plan it wisely or else Cinder will get suspicious."

"Ok fine." Mercury huffed putting his gun away. They started to walk away plotting and planning an attack on Roman and Ruby.

-RWBY Dorm-

Ruby walked into the dorm room to find all her teammates glaring at her messy appearance. She ignored them all without a word,grabbing her night gown and taking a quick hot shower. Once she was out of the bathroom the dorm was empty except for Blake who was glaring menacingly at the red rose.

"We need to talk... I kicked everyone out.. This is between the two of us." Blake hissed crossing her arms.

"Talk about what?" Ruby asked brushing out her hair.

"I know you've been seeing someone behind our backs..."

The nail was stricken with a Hammer in Rubys mind. Blake knows the truth? But how? Oh wait a minute! Velvets advice... Crap I didn't fallow it...Ruby began to panic.

"I...i..." Ruby began to stutter not knowing what to say.

"Don't play stupid I can smell him all over you, it smells like Faunus and Human sex with cigars and it it smells like Torchwick ." Blake half yelled standing up and glaring down in Rubys grey eyes.

Human and Faunus? You must have your scents wrong. Ruby thought to herself before answering. "Don't go there Blake I know you're still seeing Adam I'm not stupid either and let's not forget you had sex too and with the Enemy!" Ruby spoke with bitterness. Blakes eyes grew wide at Rubys knowledge of her affair.

"Wait? How did you find out?" Blake was now freaking out.

Ruby got up pulling Blake into a hug."you know it's really not that bad to have a few secrets... I'm not mad at you and if anything it's okay.. He probably cares for you very much."

"He does and I can't let him go..even if the world forced me too." Blake admitted.

"Well to tell you the truth I am dating Roman... Please don't be mad and tell anyone." The red rose pleaded.

"Ugh fine... That's kinda weird and gross how old is he? how did you two come to be anyways?" Blake asked curiously.

"He's twenty one and its a long story..." Ruby began to tell Blake everything that went on between them from start to finish.

I hope you all next chapter :p


	14. Chapter 14

Rose Garden

Hey everyone well it looks like I have a job interview and because I'm in a happy mood here's the next chapter my lovelies :3

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 12: Marked

Roman woke up exhausted the next morning, all night long he couldn't sleep, his butt and head were hurting him really bad. He caught a nasty fever in the process and his stomach felt like shit making him run to the bathroom throwing up nasty grey and green vile every once in a while when he least expected it. To make matters worse his skin and muscles started to burn and sting, not even pain medication or nightquil helped him feel any relief.

Once the early afternoon came Roman finally woke up, to mittens crying and licking his face. He pushed her off the bed in irritation , it didn't help that he had a massive headache. He laid there for a minute trying to relax, before he forced his aching body to get up and drag himself to the bathroom to do his business.

It was a rough trip, Roman was in complete agony, his lower back felt like stabbing needles each time he took a step. Once Roman reached the bathroom , he closed the door behind him. He was too weak to stand so he sat on the toilet to do his business as usual. Once he was finished and flushed the toilet, an all to familiar feeling hit him, Romans stomach began to feel warm inside, making him freak out. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the small trash can next to the side of the toilet with shaky hands, the vomit came out of his mouth right away hurting his throat. Once he finished he went over to the sink turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water, it felt like temporary heaven after the massive discomfort.

Looking up at the mirror his tired eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the bathroom. Roman just about died, he screamed his head off at his reflection staring back at him, both of his eyes were now a crimson red and two white furry nubs were poking out of the top of his orange messy locks twitching slightly.

"AHHHHH!? What the hell is this!?" Roman screamed out in fear. Turning around looking in the mirror still, he almost fell over seeing a thick white furry nub poking out from his lower back between his tee shirt and pajama bottoms. The nub was moving around slightly, which grossed him out to no avail. The newly hybrid ran to the toilet vomiting again, but this time in disgust from his newly growing Faunus parts.

After a while of leaning against the toilet seat trying to calm down, Neo bursted through the door, she didn't look very well either. Her face was pale and sweaty, she had dark circles under her eyes, she had larger white nubs sticking out of her head and her eyes were out of whack, one was red and the other pink. Before Roman could make a snarky comment about how horrible she looked. Neo shoved Her sickly sibling out of the way making him growl, taking his spot at the toilet to throw up. Unlike his sickness she was violently ill, throwing up in the toilet harshly but unlike his vomit, hers had blood mixed into it which startled her sibling.

Roman quickly got up from his spot on the ground to Neos side patting her back in a circular motion trying to be comforting. "Crap... Blood doesn't sound like a normal reaction ice cream... Shit you shouldn't hide crap like this, you should have told me... I'm going to call animal now and get a medic down here..."

Roman ran into his room and came back with his scroll calling Adam on speed dial. Neo began to shake her head no in protest before she threw up again, but this time only blood came out of her. The scroll kept ringing with no answer.

"Grrrr... You need to pick up the damn phone!?" Roman complained as he waited. The hybrid began to panic more at his siblings health, the more she vomited blood.

Finally Adam answered the phone."Hello? What do you need human? I'm business its my fucking day off." Adam complained while he was getting his toe nails done at the nail shop.

"Animal shut up and listen too me! Me and Neo are sick from the damn injections, we need medical attention a sap. Neo is throwing up blood. What the fuck does that tell you?" Roman barked out from the other line in panic and complete frustration.

Adams face lost color at the news, he loved Neo at one time in his life and the only human he ever had romantic relations with. At one point he even made a promise to keep her alive in the mafia, even if they were not together in the present. The news scared him into fallowing through with Romans pleas right away."Neo... Ok fine I'll be there right now and I'll take two of my best medics down there. See you in a few."

After that Roman hung up the scroll looking back over at Neo, she looked worser then before and completely drained of her natural color." Man we both look like shit." Roman chuckled sitting across from Neo.

Looking up at him Neos eyes became slightly lifeless and she made a slight Whimpering noise grabbing at her stomach gasping out. "Neo you ok?" Roman began to panic again. Neos eyes began to roll back slowly as she passed out falling backwards, luckily Roman was there in time and he caught her small lifeless form before it had a chance to make contact with the floor and give her a concussion.

Roman tried not to freak out, the stress wasn't helping his state of well being, he thought fast picking up Neo and carrying her out of the bathroom. It hurt his muscles but he ignored the pain bringing Neo into her elegant room and tucking her into the pink and white bed that was a little too large for her small size. The hybrid sat on Neos computer chair waiting for Adam and the medics to show up, he was beginning to feel worse.

After a good twenty minutes of waiting the front door finally opened and Adam with his medics carrying large bags walked into Romans house. Mittens started to bark and growl only to be kicked away by Adam with frustration. Roman heard them enter his house making him mad. Shit I hate it when he does that crap and I don't even know how he even got a copy of the house key in the first place... Roman thought before talking."Where in here." The hybrid breathed out with labor. Adam and two fox Faunus medics marched into Neos room at the tone of his voice, glancing at a knocked out Neo and a shity looking Roman who couldn't even sit in the chair right due to his current condition.

"Hey you weren't kidding when you said you needed medical attention. And Neo passed out. How long ago?"Adam asked running his fingers lightly through Neos hair in a brotherly manner glancing over at Roman.

"Twenty five minutes ago and sh she was throwing... a lot ... blood..."Roman couldn't think straight anymore, his words came out slurred as he winced feeling his consciousness give way as he fell off the chair.

"Holy crap..Get him to his room one of you? We need to make sure there's nothing going wrong with the injections especially with her, she's barfing up blood." Adam spoke concerned for his friend ,while feeling her forehead and feeling how bad the heat of the fever was.

While Adam was doing that the two medics lifted Roman off the ground carrying him into his room and putting his large heavy form into the bed. One of them stayed and took the hybrids temperature while the other assisted Adam with Neos problems. The medic noticed Roman was dehydrated and hooked him up to an IV right away, then gave him a shot of allergy medicine and shortly after drew some blood specimens to test back at the lab in Cinders facility for problems.

After four hours of being out Roman started to come around, he felt some what better but he still felt like crap. Grunting the sleepy hybrid reached for the blankets to cover his face from the cold, the sick chills ran down his body from the fever making him shiver. Mittens laid sleeping at the foot of Romans bed, to his amusement.

"Haha Your finally awake human." Adams light voice startled Roman. He looked to the side to see Adam reading a romantic novel and sitting comfortably in the hybrids red accent chair with a small smirk on his face.

"Where's Neo?" Was the first question that came out of the worried hybrids mouth. He was about to get up, trying his hardest to keep a level head and not make himself feel any worse.

Adam put the book down grabbing Romans shoulder lightly pushing him back down on the bed."calm down human she's fine, they said she was having a slight reaction to the Faunus cells but the allergy shots cleared that right up. And it didn't help that you guys were both really dehydrated, so we hooked you two up to IVs but Neos still on hers."

"Ahhh I feel like crap. and I'm not digging the ears or tail. It's beginning to gross me out." Roman admitted in disgust while his nubs twitched.

"Well about that...I read from the side affects that you will be having growing pains for awhile until your ears and tails surface completely."

"Ahhh this is just fucking dandy... I'm not going to work or going out with Red looking like this!" The angry hybrid began to complain pointing at his nubs, trying so desperately to cover his head with the blankets.

Adam couldn't help but bust up laughing at Romans whining. Never in Adams wildest dreams would he have thought Roman would become a Faunus hybrid. the one kind of race Roman hated the most. He had a grudge against the species since his childhood, except for Adam who was spared from the rest of his kind."Awww is the little wolfy scared?"teased Adam with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up animal... I'm not in the mood for this shit. I'm doing this crap to get paid." The hybrid began rubbing his temples before getting up slowly.

"Where are you going? You need to rest." Adam huffed.

Roman grabbing his grey beanie from his closest and put it on his head to cover his nubs glancing back at Adam with a scowl." To cover these monstrosities." The hybrid growled while laying back down on the bed. Adam laughed more at the white fluffy nub that was sticking out of his lower back when he laid down.

"Haha you're tail reminds me of those dogs that get there tails cropped." Adam laughed grabbing the book to cover his face.

"Ughhh animal just shut the fuck up already or get out." Roman closed his eyes trying to not think about Adams comments.

"Ok ok I will... Damn, it seems like your pmsing, you're worse then Blake." Adam teased again reviving a fat red pillow to the face.

Just then a knock at the door was hard and Adam got up quickly to answer it with Mittens fallowing behind him. Once he answered the door he just about closed it, Ruby and Blake were both standing there. "Blake what are you doing here?" Adam began to look terrified at his girlfriends surprise appearance.

"Oh hi you must be Adam." Ruby smiled sheepishly stretching her hand out to shake his. He only stared at her in annoyance making the red rose frown slightly pulling her hand back.

"I don't shake hands with humans." He growled.

"Adam stop being an ass and shake her hand. She may be human but she's not judgmental." Blake snapped giving her boyfriend the look he dreaded to see when she was disappointed or upset.

"Ughhh fine.. Don't get any ideas kid, I still don't like you." Adam hissed under his breath , his face growing hard grabbing Rubys hand and shaking it quickly before pulling it away. Blake smacked him in the gut for being a jerk and pulling him in for a quick kiss making him smile.

"Well the reason why I'm here is to visit Roman, and Blake wanted to come along." Ruby cooed walking into the house with Blake fallowing behind her. Once inside Mittens barked happily at the guests jumping on Ruby licking her on the cheek making her giggle. Blake hissed at the dog making Adam laugh.

He reverted his attention back to Ruby with an annoyed facial expression. "I'm warning you now he's been sick all day and acting like a big ass baby." Adam warned.

" Romans sick? Today I was supposed to visit him and we were supposed to get dinner. I think instead I'll take care of him." Ruby looked sad at the news.

Adam chuckled at Rubys sweet nature before gestured the girls to fallow him into Romans room. Once they entered Ruby saw how horrible Roman looked,she ran to his side pulling him into a light hug, startling the hybrid. He processed everything before hugging her back feeling her nuzzle the side of his face with her rose scented hair.

"Hey Red. Didn't expect you to come here." He laughed lightly kissing her forehead.

"We were supposed to have a date tonight remember?but from the sounds of it you got really sick and you need to get better." Ruby spoke softly rubbing her hand up and down his back making his muscles relax.

She looked right at him studying the grey beanie and his face with curiosity. "Both your eyes are red. Is that new? And I like the beanie." The red rose smiled.

Roman smiled at Ruby before glancing up to see Adam and Blake staring at them awkwardly. "What's the Matter with you two? You act like someone died." Roman asked.

Just then everything clicked in Blakes mind. The smell of human and Faunus on Ruby, the beanie and Adams comment a few days ago. Roman was the hybrid he was referring to.

At the same time Adams face hardened again scaring Blake. He noticing a white bandage on Rubys neck under her black top. Without talking or thinking he grabbed her unbuttoning the first three buttons of Rubys top reviling the white bandage and pulling it off with force reviling a large unhealed blooded pus filled bite mark that Roman left the night before, during there sexual encounter.

"Roman you stupid ass! Do you have any idea on what you've done to her!? She's under age for this crap. It could have killed her!" Adam barked glaring at the bewildered hybrid.

Blake gasped at Rubys large bite mark in her neck, looking at her teammate with serious eyes grabbing arm and taking a better look at it." Ruby do you have any idea what you let him do to you? He marked you! how could I have been so stupid last night not to have noticed it."

Roman gulped remembering everything the night before and feeling sick at the thought of biting her by instinct."I marked her?" He asked in a daze.

"What are you talking about marked? Roman is there something you're not telling me?"Ruby pulled away from Blake with a worried look on her face, not even favoring the dreadful term one bit. Glancing at the hybrid with a malice expression.

"You two are just stupid...you know that? Roman was injected with animal DNA to become a Faunus hybrid for our mission. And as for that nasty bite on your neck...lets just say Roman owns you now." Adam smirked with a chuckle. Making Ruby subconsciously run her hand over the bite making her wince in pain.

She looked up at the hybrid with a hurt look, tears fell from her grey eyes. "Roman you didn't tell me everything! How could you do this to me?"

"Red I didn't know... Please don't be mad at me..." Roman pleaded feeling really bad not knowing very much about what marking does.

Blake grabbed Ruby making her sit on the edge of the bed grabbing her face forcing the red rose to look her in the eyes."Ruby you should have paid attention in health class during the Faunus portion. It's the beginning of spring which means Faunus mating season started, the males chose there females and mark them as there own. In a way Adam is right. You shouldn't have let Torchwick mark you, because now if any Faunus smells you, they know you belong to Him..."

"Blake I don't know what to do!or say about this! What will Yang think when she sees this? "Ruby began to cry harder hugging the cat girl.

"Kid calm down the world isn't over. You have the same venom he gave you in your immune system. You can mark him too if you want. Usually when Faunus mark there mates, they go for the wrists or arm area. Me and Blake are mates, it's not that bad. It's kinda like being married but In a internal way." Adam laughed smiling at Blake.

The cat girl let go of her leader studying the infected bite mark on the side of her pale neck. "You know what he didn't finish the deed, he still needs to lick it and clean for it to be set in stone, so the mark will heal right."

"So I need to lick it?" Roman asked looking grossed out at the thought.

"Yes. Unless you want her to suffer more." Adam spoke bluntly.

Roman sat there in silence thinking about it. He really loved Ruby but it scared him to lick something infected and hurt her the the process. Hasn't he done enough to the red rose already?" Ok I will come here Red." He spoke softly extending his arms to her.

Ruby got up and sat in his lap moving her short red and black locks out of the way exposing her neck to him for better access. The hybrid lowered his head and began licking her neck lightly making her cry in pain every so often. After a good five minutes the wound was clean and he began kissing her neck in a loving manner.

"Ok that's enough lovey crap. Now it's time to make the choice of letting her mark you back." Adam spat looking at Roman seriously.

"Ok that's fine what do we need to do?" Roman asked nervously.

"You need to let Ruby pick a spot, let her bite down for a while until the venom enters your blood stream and let her clean it so it will be finished, and you guys will be officially mating partners."Blake spoke bluntly cuddling up in Adams lap.

"Before we go through with this... You sure you want this Red?" Roman looked at Ruby straight in the eyes removed his beanie showing her is growing nubs that would soon be ears.

She gasped at the sight of them before answering."Yes. I'll always love you and be with you even if we get in trouble for this."

Roman smiled before feeling teeth sink into his left wrist making his face turn red screaming out in agony."Fuck! Damnit Red! You could have warned me!" Roman shouted feeling pain shoot up through his veins and skin.

Adam laughed at Rubys quick advancement before getting a glare from Blake."Ruby keep biting him until I say stop." Blake said pulling out her scroll and starting a timer. Ruby continued to bit down even though her mouth was growing tired and Roman was still in pain. After a good hour of waiting the timer went off to her happiness and she let go and after licking off all the blood with her tongue making the hybrid wince.

"Shit the lengths I go for you Red..."Roman chuckled grabbing Rubys face kissing her passionately tasting his own blood to his amusement. They almost forgot Adam and Blake were still in the room.

"Ok love birds that's enough, this isn't middle school where You can suck face every time you please." Adam laughed still holding onto Blake.

Blake looked down at her scroll." Hey Ruby we need to go back to Beacon before we miss curfew." Blake warned getting off of Adam and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Bye Wolfy I love you. Once you get better we need to talk." Rubys tone was firm while she got up from the bed kissing Roman on the cheek leaving the bed room with Blake.

"Haha looks like your in trouble human. I'd be careful with that one if I were you, she looks like she don't play." Adam knew Ruby was a strong girl that wouldn't take shit, especially after living through the marking process. Most human females didn't survive the venom.

Roman gulped worrying about how the talk would go when they had it. He knew very well that marking her was a gutsy move and letting her mark him was worse. His employer wasn't stupid, she would see the mark some way or another, he never wore his white gloves all the time. But now he would try desperately to hide it.

Until next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose Garden

Hey everyone sorry about spelling errors, I try. Even though I know I'm not the greatest at it. And I have no clue how beta readers work lol. Thanks for liking my story anyways. It brings a smile to read comments especially the funny and encouraging ones. But I know if I pass this interview and get the job that means less updates to only once a week lol. Anyways enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 13: Night Visit (part1)

It was week after the marking incident ,Neither Ruby or Roman had any chance to communicate with each other. Not even a text or call to Rubys dismay. It felt long and depressing not hearing from Roman. The red rose began to feel the need for her newly mate, as if the marking ritual actually opened up an internal bond that began to surface more each day. It was making the need to be near each other grow more each day they were apart.

Finally on Sunday night Ruby gave up waiting for a text and went to bed earlier then usual. The red rose was determined to get enough sleep, because the next day would be the starting point of assigned team missions. The whole week was harsh eight hour training non stop, making Ruby exhausted along with the rest of her team. Ozpin announced that Monday would be the assigning, along with the bullhead flight hours and locations early in the morning.

Ruby was sound asleep snoring lightly. Her scroll began to vibrate under her pillow startling the red rose and waking her up from deep slumber. She blinked her grey watery eyes a few times wiping them with her blankets ,adjusting to the dark of the room. On Rubys dim lit scroll, it read the name she was waiting the whole week for "Bad wolf". A sleepy smile spread across her face, finally Roman decided to call her even if it wasn't the best timing. Without hesitation she answered it, wanting nothing more then to hear him.

LL: Hello?(she whispered sleepily, barely audible to her dorm room. only Romans newly forming Faunus ears could pick up her voice)

BW: Hey Red. So good to hear your sweet voice... I'm sorry to wake you up.( he said calmly in a soft silky tone)

LL: Its ok. I missed you. You haven't talked to me all week...

BW:I missed you too Red... You have no idea how crazy this weeks been... Anyways you should come out of your dorm room. Surprise. I'm here in the hallway. to start the talk you wanted to have.(Roman chuckled with a weak grin)

LL:You came all the way to Beacon without being caught?just to have a talk?Do you realize how much trouble we could be in?(Rubys eyes were wide open as she spoke a little to loudly, luckily everyone stayed asleep)

BW: Yeah. So what? Ughhh the stuff I do for you Red...tsk tsk not even a thank you.(Roman teased with a smirk)

LL: Roman... Ok fine...I'll be out there in a minute don't move.(Ruby hung up the scroll)

Ruby quickly jumped off the bunk, grabbing her red cape out of the closet. She put the hood over her head and put red slippers on her cold feet. The red rose walked straight to the door but glanced behind her to see if the rest of WBY were asleep. To Rubys disappointment, Blakes bunk was empty making the red rose sigh out loud. Blake was probably out having some fun with Adam again, making her slightly grossed out at the thought.

Once Ruby closed the door softly trying not to make any noise, she looked to her right to see Roman standing near the door putting his scroll away. It weirded Ruby out to see the hybrid in a different style of clothing. He wore a white vans tee shirt , black skinny jeans and red high top converse. He looked so average and cute compared to his work clothing that made him look so unapproachable to most people.

"Hey Wolfy."Ruby smiled looking up at him, her grey eyes looking deep into his red ones.

The red rose grabbed Roman without hesitation and locked him in a long bear hug. They missed each other so much, the need from the marking link was finally filled in the both of them. Ruby didn't want to let go until Roman broke it, because just the smell of her drove him crazy still and he didn't want to go by instinct. It was the wrong place and wrong time.

Roman directed his attention to Ruby and couldn't help but smirk seeing the red rose in her most vulnerable state, never before had he seen her in pajamas. It kinda turned him on. She wore a black tank top that hugged her upper half and red shorts with nevermore skulls all over them, to top it off she was wearing her signature red hood."Red you look so hot right now, you sure you didn't know I was coming?" The hybrid teased.

Ruby completely forgot she was in her pajamas and flushed pink across her cheeks pulling off the hood portion."Shut up and no I had no idea..." She was now flustered by his remark.

"Little Lamb your so innocent at heart that it's just so cute." He pinched her cheek laughing at her reaction.

Ruby started thinking of how to prove she wasn't that innocent, wanting to put his words to shame once and for all. The red rose directed her attention to his new set of clothes with a sly smile." You look pretty adorable yourself Wolfy."The red rose got brave with her choice of words and actions." I think what you're wearing makes you look sexier then when you dress normally." She whispered in his ear subductively. Clinching his shirt roughly, she pulled him close to her body kissing his lips and running her skilled fingers through his hair before pulling his head sideways, his bare neck exposed towards her lips. Ruby began licking and nipping at his neck making him growl and shiver in anticipation.

"Red... You're being a naughty girl..." The hybrid warned losing his mind in her sexy actions.

"I want you to take back what you said." Ruby whispered over his neck making him groan from the feeling.

Romans stubborn dominate nature wouldn't let Ruby have her way in the slightly. He over took the red rose pinning her to the wall giving her the same treatment, making her shake at each kiss he planted over her the mark on her neck." Nope. I'm not taking it back. You will always be innocent..." He chuckled making vibrations down her spine as slight gasps escaped her.

The hybrid realized he was letting go of his self control and kissed her one last time before letting go of Ruby with a smug accomplished look plastered on his face. "You're starting to get a little gutsy Red. I find it quite desirable. You're being a very naughty girl and I love it. But I didn't come here for that like Adam did. I'm here to have our talk, so let's go somewhere more private." He chuckled referring to the last words that came out of her mouth the day her and Blake came over.

Ruby looked kinda ashamed remembering what she said."I honestly forgot about that, but I do have a lot of questions about why you became a Faunus." Rubys face looked concerned. She glanced at his nubs that were almost to the ear stage, and his white fluffy tail that grew 3 inches longer then before wagging slightly.

"Any ideas on we're we could go without being caught?" Roman asked sounding board.

"Well when I'm upset or need time alone I go to the rooftop of the dorms." She smiled sheepishly raising her eyebrows at the hybrid.

"I'm not to found of Heights but sure. I wouldn't mind." Roman looked kinda scared but pulled himself together for his lovers idea.

"Ok then let's get going. Because tomorrow and next week I'm going to be out on a mission with the rest of the teams."

"Really? We'll be careful Red. hopefully you won't stumble across my clients operations, because things could turn ugly real fast and I want you to live." Roman admitted with a slight frown at the thought of either Emerald, Mercury, Perry or worse if Cinder caught Her that would definitely be the end.

"I'm pretty sure we won't this is Grimm defense missions. We're basically protecting small villages from trouble some Grimm." She smiled proudly." I'll finally get to use crescent rose for its true purpose."

"You and your over grown garden tool... But I find it appealing for a girl as small as you wielding something as big as that, makes you look heroic." Roman smiled kissing her hand lightly.

They walked hand in hand down the hallway, quietly trying not to make any noise. Once they passed the teachers conference room. Roman just about lost his shit and Ruby was utterly disturbed all over again. They heard Blake and Adams love vocal love noises and a table creaking. Roman was trying so desperately not to laugh covering his mouth. Ruby pulled him past the door turning a corner before letting go of his hand and laughing with him.

"shit they fuck like rabbits don't they? I'm going to give Adam so much crap about that when we leave." Roman calmed down still laughing at his Faunus friends secret.

"Let me guess Adam asked you to come along too. didn't he?" She chuckled.

" I guess he really does deserve the nickname I gave him. He is an animal and more on the sexual side." Roman laughed shamelessly ignoring her question.

Ruby punched him in the gut playfully." You are just horrible. You know that Wolfy? You're not any better off yourself." Pointing to his wagging tail.

"Ughhh really? I wasn't born a Faunus you know." Roman pouted.

She ignored him grabbing his hand again traveling quickly through different directions and up different staircases before they knew it they were stopped at a metal door that read do not enter in red letters on a big white sign.

Ruby pulled a hair pin out of her hair putting it into the key hole. She started wiggling it around for a few minutes after awhile a click was heard and the door unlocked. She pulled out the pin putting it back into her hair.

"I really misjudged you Red. You're a naughty girl when you want to be." Roman smirked ruffling her hair earning a slight scowl.

"Shut up. I'm not a goody goody all the time. I'm only human. And I know at times your a goody goody too, you wouldn't be dating me if you were that evil." Ruby spoke opening the door.

"Yeah you got me there... But my work doesn't know that." Roman chuckled thinking about his own little secret.

Without another word they both walked out into the open cold air. The roof was huge and a few stories high and the stars lit up the dark sky giving them a nice view of Beacon and vale. An old red wooden chair was next to the glass moon roof of the dorm building.

"And you say you come up here all the time?" Roman asked in surprise. At how wonderful a place she brought him too and her most sacred place at that.

There you have it. Until part 2.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose Garden

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 14: Night Visit (part2)

The red rose was shy at her lovers words."Yeah. I told you why I come up here, but I prefer at night. In the day time I could get caught by Ozpin or Goodwitch because his office tower is right over there." Ruby pointed at the large massive tower a few feet away in all its medieval glory.

"You truly are something... You have a sneaky and rebellious spirit hidden away... I'll give you that Red... Maybe that's why they picked you as a team leader. You seem humbler than the rest of these brats who go here but your a lot more mature then they give you credit for..." Roman chuckled taking out his scroll and putting it on Call Me by Kimbra and slipping it back into his pocket. The music setting a calm tone to the quiet environment.

He took a set on the old wooden chair looking up at the sky with wonder about Rubys other qualities that haven't surfaced thus far in the relationship. He knew very well that there was so much more of her he hadn't seen yet. But he was sure as hell curious to see what her breaking point was when someone made her angry.

"Maybe you're right I kinda am for being the youngest to attend Beacon. But Ozpin did say I was special the first day I met them and fought you." Her face lit up at the memory when she first met Ozpin and Glinda, they were even nice enough to give her a plate of cookies and acceptance to Beacon Academy. It was all thanks to the fight with Roman and the beginning point of his feelings towards her.

"You are special, and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise Red." Roman smiled pulling Ruby close to him on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, inhaling the scent he'd come to loved so much. Cutting the red rose out of her thoughts on the past.

"I'm glad I ended up with you in the end. Even though we're permeant life mates. In a way Adam was right. We're kinda married but not in the legal human way." Ruby spoke lightly pulling the hybrids left hand off of her waist. Running her nimble fingers softly over the mark she gave him a week ago. It was beginning it's healing process and scabbing over nicely.

"Does it hurt when I feel it?" She asked. Still running her fingers over it./div

"It doesn't hurt when you touch it. But it hurts really fucking bad when someone else does or if I kinda weird actually." Roman shrugged thinking about it.

"Maybe it's just a Faunus thing. What did Adam tell you?" Ruby asked.

" Animal told me these marks are links to each other with the venom having the same DNA planted in the male and female. If something is wrong with me you'll feel it and vis versa. The one thing that surprised him the most is that you didn't die when I marked you."

"I remember Adam freaking out saying that when he saw it. What did he mean by that? Could I have actually died from the venom?" The innocent rose looked puzzled and scared.

"Actually yes. You're human, the venom usually doesn't mix well with human DNA from what animal explained. If you're a younger human your body could reject it just as easily, if not worse and you could die from too many white blood cells when the venom enters your blood stream. Most humans usually die when there first bitten but you toughed it out. I honestly can't forgive myself for going off of instinct, I could have killed you without knowing it. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I would have known that in the beginning." Roman was frowning slightly stroking Rubys hair protectively.

"It's okay Wolfy. I lived through the process and everything is ok. I'm still curious though. Why did you hide the Faunus portion of the mission from me? And tell the truth. I promise I won't be angry with you." Ruby looked Roman straight in the eyes wanting a good explanation more than anything.

"Because I didn't know how you would react. This was all apart of the mission and the only reason why I said yes was because I want to see you at Beacon and I was willing to make the sacrifice of becoming a filthy Faunus in order to see you and be with you without getting us into trouble." Roman had a blank expression on his face at the truth that just came out with no filter attached.

"I wouldn't have judged you Roman. Come on now? You're forgetting I have a Faunus on my team and we all love her very much. I'm not racist like most people are. The world is changing and so are people's ideas." She looked up at him firmly.

"Red you wouldn't understand ..."He glared at the thought of not being human anymore.

"Try me..." Ruby whispered in his ear closing her eyes for a moment breathing in and out preparing herself for the worst.

" I always hated Faunus and for a very long time... In a way it's a personal grudge against the nasty animals... Only Adam is out of the loop because we were raised together in the mafia." He told her as it was. Not wanting to go into further detail.

"Roman why do you hate Faunus so much? I think even the nickname you gave Adam is degrading. He's not an Animal but a person. And Blake said when you gave a speech to a group of the White Fang members l you weren't nice then either." Ruby glared at Roman wanting a better reason.

Roman sat there thinking for a long time if he was ready to actually tell the red rose about his past. It would probably hurt him but he was willing to finally tell someone, even if it was his girlfriend. He grunted rubbing his temples collecting his childhood memories together looking at her with a look that could kill." Red do you really want to know why I hate them? Because my past is full of demons and it still bothers me till this very day.."

"Roman... Remember what I said before? I'm willing to be with you and my opinions will never change about you, no matter what you tell me." Ruby put her hand on his face lightly stroking it affectionately with reassurance and rubbing a spot behind his almost formed wolf ears making him comfortable.

Roman took a deep breath before speaking."I was a son of a well known huntress and a very successful business man. They were very loving parents despite my mom being an alcoholic and my dad a gambler. Me and Neo had a great life like any other normal child in Haven until I turned nine..."  
-Past-

Early in the morning, nine year old Roman woke up exhausted after crying all night long grieving. His mothers funeral was the day before, she died from alcohol poisoning a week prior, it made Romans days harder and he had to grew up a lot faster. Getting out of his comfortable bed he got dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He walked slowly into the hallway with his head down in melancholy trying not to think about anything. Romans stomach started to growl, knowing very well that he needed to eat something after not eating for three days it was starting to take its toll and he was starving. His health was declining bit by bit to his misfortunes one after another. He glaring into his dad's room and to his sadness he was gone on business like every Friday of every week.

Marching into the living room he saw an eleven year old Neo sitting in front of a black tv screen staring into it lifelessly, her eyes didn't blink and they would change different colors now and then in grief. She was taking their mothers death a lot harder then Roman was and she hadn't signed out to him or their father the whole week it made him feel so alone. He couldn't help but pat her back softly giving her a kiss on the forehead and sheepish half smile before walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Digging around in the pantry Roman found a can of chicken noodle soup. He heated it up in a small rusted sauce pan on the stovetop. Looking back over in the living room Neo finally got up from her spot on the couch. Walking over to the hallway silently.

She's probably going to go back to sleep, she really needs it. He thought to himself stirring the now simmering pot of soup.

Grabbing a pot holder from another cabinet and a spoon, Roman put the pan on top walking to the table with the hot meal. He began to eat silently, a few hurt tears running down his face. He was really hurting and wished Neo would talk to him instead of ignoring him since everything was beginning to get worse by the day.

When Roman was almost done with his soup a loud banging and slamming of fists could be heard at the door. He had no idea who was knocking but he knew not to even think about answering it. His parents always told him and Neo never to answer unless it was them or relatives. Curiosity over took Roman and he went over to the door quietly looking through the peep hole. Three creepy thuggish looking Faunus men in business suits with guns waited outside the door.

Roman could hear them talking but couldn't make out the words. They began to bang on the door again, and a power drill could be heard from the other side.

He felt dread run through his veins, the hairs on his neck began to stick up knowing they were going to break in. Using his semblance he ran like his life depended on it through the hallway and into Neos room. She got up from her bed closing the door and locking it. Roman signed out to her as fast as he could.(there's men breaking in. We need to do something Neo I'm scared)

Neo ignored her horrified sibling for a minute changing herself out of her pajamas quickly and into a pink blouse and a pair of shorts. The front door finally broke down as shouts and stuff breaking was heard making Neo work faster. She pulled out a small wooden box from under her bed and opened it reviling a large thin sliver spike and a pocket knife. She slipped the knife in into her back pocket and the spike she used to wrap her hair into a bun.

Neo turned around looking at Roman with sympathetically signing out to him.(we have no where to go. I had a feeling they were going to come for us sooner or later. Listen to me, do not let them intimate you and be strong)

Roman could only shake his head yes. After the last hand movement she made the door was kicked in and the three Faunus men stormed Neo's room pointing there guns at them. Roman started crying not knowing what exactly was going on, Neo kinda knew but didn't look like she cared, the blank expression never leaving her baby face.

A cat Faunus with big brown ears grabbing Roman by the shirt glaring down at him pointing his gun at Romans head."yea say these are Torchwicks children?" He scoffed. Roman made the mistake of looking the man in the eyes, the man punching him in the gut with his gun making Roman wince and cry out in pain blood spitting out of his mouth.

"Did I say you could look at me red eye? That red eye of yours is disgusting." He spat in his face throwing him back to the ground. Neo pulled her sibling to her chest protectively glaring back at the man.

"What are you looking at? You want me too teach you a lesson too little girl?" He threatened Neo running his hand through her hair and yanking it making her mutely whimper. Neo let go of Roman in the process she wasn't phased by the mans barbaric style. Her mother thought her and Roman all she knew about how to defend themselves and now was the perfect time to use it. Neo only blinked stupidly a few times batting her eye lashes. Only to receive a growl and slap in the face leaving a nasty red mark. Before he had a chance to do it again a monkey Faunus stopped him.

"Dude don't hit her anymore. She's going to be all worth tonight's bets. And from reading the description she's a mute, so leave the handicap alone for now."

"You know I don't give a damn...she's going to die like the rest of um." He laughed kicking her in the gut making her grab her stomach in pain glaring at the man.

Roman saw what he did and grew some balls that moment lunging at himdemanding to know what he was talking about. "Leave my sister alone!? And What do you mean we're going to die!? What the fuck do you want from us?"  
Roman began to shout loudly only to be punch by the cat Faunus making his vision fuzzy.

"You were both sold to the mafia. Your dad was smart enough to gamble you little shits off for money. So much for love."he laughed. Grabbing Neo and pulling her towards him feeling all over her body to make Roman angry and start a fight so he could dispose of him.

Neo had enough of the mans games, without thinking she pulled out the spike in her hair stabbing the man in the neck multiple times. It killed him by the fifth time it hit his neck. The monkey Faunus was in shock, his reaction was slow, after a few seconds he finally grabbed Neo punching her face multiple times making her fall to the ground putting his shiny shoe on her cheek making her breath out harshly. Yanking the weapon out of her hand forcefully. Her nostrils were pooling with blood and her lip was busted.

Twirling the shiny spike in his hands with a grin, he pulled out a bloody handkerchief putting her weapon into it, folding it neatly and sticking it into his pant pocket.  
" And that's why I'm betting on you pinky." He chuckled flipping Neo over and putting zip ties on her wrists to bound her but not to tight, he had more compassion because he was going to be betting on her during the fights. Neo had no idea that pinky would be her permit nickname years to come.

"What do we do with Cucks corpse?" Asked the beaver Faunus. A nonchalant expression on his rodent looking face. He took Neo carrying her bridal style, she didn't dare move a muscle.

The monkey man shrugged his shoulders to the question, picking Roman up off the ground, forcefully gagging him with white fabric and binding his wrists with zip ties tightly. Making him whine and struggle in the process. He picked Roman up throwing him over his shoulder."I don't know leave the body here and let the police find it."

The two remaining men stormed out of the house along with the captive Roman and Neo. They walking silently to the back ally way. A black charger sat near a dumpster to Romans complete dread. It made him sick to know he would be delivered to his death all thanks to his stupid father. The two men popped the trunk throwing them roughly into it laughing. Once they closed it, It was way too dark to started to sob again only to receive an angry Groan from Neo. He knew very well he had to fight for survival for what was to come and he was terrified. As the car drove off he thought long and hard about what to do next when he was unbound.

-end of past-

"And that's why I hate Faunus. Especially that jack ass that touched Neo, he got what was coming, my sister was no idiot." Roman slightly growled at the memory. telling Ruby almost all of that dreadful day.

"I'm so sorry... I wouldn't have ever guessed...you guys went been through all of that and at such a young age... But I'm glad you're still alive. Maybe some day it'll be time to let go of the past. Just remember things are different now and days." The red rose was frowning at her lover.

"I know... But I don't know how to let go... I still hate them all even if that makes me sound like an asshole."

"Roman we all see things differently from experiences and I think you handled it well." Ruby smiled running her hand up his Orange hair.

"Thank you. I never thought I would tell anyone my past and here I am telling you everything."the hybrid chuckled enjoying her soft touches.

"I don't mind it at all. if anything it makes me happy to see you were strong then and you are now. You know you can tell me anything." Ruby kissed his cheek making him smile.

"I know I can and I trust you with all my heart." Roman said looking down at Ruby to see her pulling up his shirt and putting a hand on his chest feeling his faint heart beat. The red rose enjoyed the feeling until she remembered something she missed the night they had sex.

Ruby looked down moving her hand to see a emblem tattoo on where his heart is supposed to be. She looked at him with a timid smile, red tinted her cheeks at the discovery."I like your tattoo. Is that your emblem?"

Roman chuckled at her reaction." No it was my moms. Mine is on my shoulder blade and Neos is on my stomach, right side."

"I know this is stupid but would you help me get a tattoo for my 16th birthday ? It's a week away and I want my rose emblem." Ruby asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh red you are a naughty one no doubt. Sure I'll take you the day after. Just draw it out and pick the spot where you want it." The hybrid reassured his lover ruffling her messy hair.

Ruby yawned rubbing her eyes it was getting later and Roman remembered she had a big day ahead of her. He turned is music off carrying the red rose bridal style off the chair.

"You're getting tired. Let's get you to bed." Roman smiled carrying her to the door. he put her down once they were inside the building closing the door behind them.

They began to walk through the hallways silently until they herd a door slam. One Ruby turned a corner she ran face first into Goodwitch. Ruby was in shock realizing Roman wasn't next to her anymore.

"Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby asked confused helping her teacher up from the ground.

"Ms. Rose you know very well that it's against the rules to be out on curfew and by yourself. What is the explanation for this?" Goodwitch asked firmly fixing the undone roller in her hair not breaking eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby had to think up a lie and quick in order to justify herself." I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I'm nervous about tomorrow." She sounded innocent but it all was a lie.

"Ok just go back to your dorm and try to get some sleep tomorrow is a long day ahead of you. Good night." Glinda half smiled patting Ruby on the back and walking away.

"Night Professor." Ruby sighed feeling lucky that she or Roman didn't get caught.

Walking back was lonely until she reached the dorm room to find Roman waiting outside of it. He pulled her into a quick hug and kiss. "That was a close one. Anyways night Red. I love you. Be careful tomorrow ok?"

"Night love you too Wolfy and I will." Ruby blew him a kiss. Unlocking the door the red rose marched back into her dorm closing the door behind her. Looking over at the bunks ,Blake was back but still awake with a sly smirk on her face. Ruby couldn't help but wave at her before climbing up the bunk and going to sleep. The red rose was not looking forward to the missions next morning, because of her lack of sleep.

Haha I couldn't help but add Glinda XD until next chapter. Song: Call me by Kimbra


	17. Chapter 17

Rose Garden

Sorry if it's been awhile. This week I've been really tired and it's been very stressful and long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for hanging tight :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 15: Bad News

Morning came quickly to Ruby and Blakes disappointment after the long night with visiting their lovers. Ruby was still very surprised that Goodwitch let her off that easily, she was still planning on telling Blake as embarrassing as the situation was. The two were both really tired but sucked it up instantly preparing for the mission.

Team RWBY spent the morning happily packing up for the trip and once they were finished they were ready to eat a good hardy meal before the missions started. The food rations would be in freeze dried bags like the military's during the time of the mission to lighten the load until there return to Beacon.

During breakfast in mess hall, Rubys plan to stuff herself full was quickly diminished. Ruby instantly lost her appetite, handing over her stack of pancakes to red rose felt really uncomfortable and disgusted from the goo goo eyes Russell was sending her way from across the table. Ruby was beginning to hate Team CRDLs presence at their table each morning, all because of Yangs relationship with Cardin. The red rose liked things better when they're teams was complete enemies with each other.

After eating Team RWBY entered the noisy stadium with backpacks and weapons in hand like everyone else. All the students chattered away about missions and other things. They were in large crowds taking up most of the space making it hard for Ruby and her team to move around and find a good place to stand. They were all waiting restlessly for Ozpins speech and further details on the missions.

Being in the stadium made Ruby worry about what mission her team would be receiving. Bringing back memories of her last one, when she fell through the hole at the ruins of Mountain Glenn. Being captured by Perry and Roman in the process without a weapon that day made the situation horrible. Now that her and Roman were dating she saw that day as a wake up call with all the threats from both sides looming around their relationship. The red rose also thought about Romans warning the night before, he said not run into operations again. That would mean if Ruby did, she would have to fight him without a choice. she definitely didn't want that. Her team would not go easy on him, if anything Whiss wanted his head on a silver platter the most out of the four. Because of all the dust shipments that were stolen over the past year. It scared Ruby to see how much hate Whiss had towards her lover. And Yang would try settling the score with Neo and probably get her ass kicked again.

Ruby pushed the dreadful thoughts not wanting to draw attention from her teammates. The red rose looked around frantically through the large stadium and crowds for either team CFVY or JNPR. If anything she desperately wanted to stay clear of Team CRDL before Yang found them. After awhile of looking she spotted Team JNPR standing there awkwardly. Pyrrha was flirting with Jaune who had no idea and Nora poking at Ren who's expression never changed.

Ruby felt a lot better smiling and waving at them like a nerd. She run over to them with the rest of her teammates not to far behind.

"Hey Guy's I'm so glad to have found you. You ready for the missions?" Ruby hugged Pyrrha and Nora at the same time.

"Yeah kinda. I'm not to thrilled that it's a double team mission..." Jaune spoke softly rubing his temples trying his best to relax and not stress out.

"Oh it's ok Jaune. I'll be by your side to help." Pyrrha whispered in Jaunes ear making him blush while Nora laughed at them.

"It's a double team mission? Are you serious? I hope our teams get paired up." Ruby jumped up excited.

"Yeah that would be awesome. Then we could destroy Grimm together! Then we'll be Queens of the castle!" Nora shouted jumping around with Ruby arm and arm.

Ren frowned staring at them for a minute before ruining the moment and addressing Rubys question with a plain look on his face. "yeah it's a double mission. I doubt our teams are going to be paired up though. Goodwitch likes to mix things up every once in a while. Hopefully our luck doesn't run out on us."

Nora growled at his words."Ren don't think like that!" Nora shouted pinching him in the arm and making her boyfriend yelp before kissing his cheek and making him blush.

"Yeah Rens right. Hopefully we don't end up with idiots that don't know what there doing." Whiss huffed crossing her dainty arms with a deep scowl on her face. Blake started to giggle at Whisses "superior fit" as she would call it.

Ruby looked up at Whiss smiling deciding to be optimistic about the situation." If they are maybe we can help better them as Hunters or Huntresses."

"And sometimes it fun to meet new people. We could have new friends by the end of this trip." Yang chipped in with a cheerful voice.

Just then Ozpin and professor Goodwitch walked up the stage hitting the microphone making the speakers blast a horrible noise getting everyone's attention. The room became completely silent, even a pen dropping to the marble floor could be heard.

Ozpin began to speak peering out at all the tired and cheery faces of the morning."Welcome students it's nice to see all your lovely faces this morning. As you all know today is the beginning day of missions. And as for the Rumor spreading of it being a double team mission that is correct. You're leaders will receive a text message on their scrolls with the location, boarding passes, adult advisor and the team they will be pairing up with in just a moment. Without further delay enjoy the rest of your day."

There was chattering and excitement through out the crowd until Goodwitch took the microphone to speak into it as Ozpin left the stadium."One last thing Ozpin forgot to mention. All leaders cannot change the other team they are paired up with. You're stuck with them for the rest of the week weather you like it or not . Learning to get along is the main point of this mission students. Have a nice day stay safe and behave yourselves." Goodwitch shut off the microphone leaving quickly as all the students grunted and booed in disappointment at the extra news.

As soon as the announcement was over Rubys scroll went off with a chime and she quickly opened the message in excitement. Once she read the message the excitement was replaced with deep disappointment in her gut. The red roses eyes just about popped out of their sockets and she almost had a major melt down in front of everyone. Why?My team just had to be paired up with Team CRDL. There is no bloody way I'm going to spend the whole week out side of Havens borders with team CRDL and to make matters worse Uncle Crow is going to be our missions advisor. This day just can't get any fucking worse!? Ruby cursed mentally her face turning red in anger.

"Ruby are you ok? Who's team are we partnered up with?" Blake asked softly patting The red roses arm.

Before she could utter a single word Yang grabbed the scroll from Rubys hands."Yang! Give that back!" Ruby hissed trying to grab the scroll back as Yangs purple eyes scanned the screen quickly. After a few minutes she shoved it back into Rubys hands.

"Oh my gosh!? We're partners with Team CRDL! I get to spend my week with Cardin bear!. Yang shouted in excitement getting surprised looks from Team JNPR along with Blake and Whiss.

"Oh that's just lovely. You couldn't even pay me to become friends let alone help those dumb asses." Whiss complained again groaning at the bad news.

"Yang I'm warning you... If one of them says one fucked up thing about Faunus I'm going to be snapping necks tonight." Blake hissed.

"Oh they won't. I promise you this trip will be awesome bonding time with them. Isn't that right Rubs?" Yang looked over at Ruby only to receive a slight scowl making her feel hurt.

"Ahhh no...I don't want to go anymore because they're coming .." Ruby said. She was the most upset of the three. I don't even know if I'm going to survive this. Yang, Russell and Cardin won't leave me alone during this. I wish Roman was here, I really need him right now. Ruby thought feeling her mark pulse. The red rose rubbed her neck making it go away slightly.

Pyrrha saw what was going on and patted Ruby on the back looking at the rest of her team with a timid smile." Our team is partnered up with Team CFVY. But I'm sorry to hear that You're partners with CRDL. I'm sure you all will do ok, maybe you might all get along by the end of the trip." Pyrrha tired to be encouraging.

"I hope so."Ruby huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Well good luck and see you all soon." Pyrrha said turning back to her happy team and team CFVY.

"Speaking of the bastards there walking this way." Growled Blake staring them down like they were low on the food chain.

Team CRDL walked over to them with eager smirks on their faces. They were all too high and mighty at the moment with the pure satisfaction that they were going to be with Team RWBY. As if they even had a chance to get with Blake, Whiss or herself. This whole situation made the red rose want to hide in a hole and never come out. Out of all the teams Ozpin had to pair them up with CRDL.

Cardin walked over to Yang pulling her into a hug and a passionate kiss grossing everyone out. "Hey baby. I'm glad we're partners." Cardin chuckled.

He looked back at Ruby with the all to familiar smirk on his face. She knew it was non genuine and fake along with his tone of voice. He only did that to impress yang. "Hey kid were partnered up for the week. It's time for you to get to know Russell better." Cardin pointed at Russell who was smiling and waving at Ruby like an idiot and blushing.

"Wow he's pathetic..." Blake said under her breath. The cat girl knew Roman would have a fit if he saw Russell looking at his mate, and trying to gain her affection. Faunus males are territorial and for some strange reason she wanted to see Roman kick his ass.

"Tell me about it." Whiss retorted.

Ruby rolled her silver eyes ignored Cardin for a moment remembering who there mission advisor was going to be. A small evil smile spread across her face, she knew damn well her uncle would not be that nice to Cardin if anything he would give Cardin and Russell hell through out the whole mission. Maybe her uncle being there advisor would be a good thing unless Yang turns it on her somehow. Ruby thought for a moment choosing her words carefully speaking as innocently as possible." Yes we are. And I can't wait for you to meet my Uncle Crow. He's going to be our Advisor for the mission." The red rose cooed.

"You're uncle is our Advisor?" Cardin chocked out in surprise. Russell to his left started to break out in a sweat to Rubys amusement.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cardin bear. I forgot to tell you about that. But he's cool, I'm sure he'll go easy on you." Yang lied trying to fix the mess Ruby started. She glared at her sibling only to receive a wick smile. I swear when this mission starts I'm going to make you pay. Yah thought to herself as her eyes had a quick flash of red.

"Yeah but Crow is one of the greatest hunters that's ever lived and your dating his niece." Whiss said in warning pointing out his high status.

"Ugh ok then. Well at least we'll have alone time on the bull head there and back." Cardin winked suggestively at Yang only to get a giggle.

"You two are unbelievable." Blake said in annoyance.

"You're luck you don't share a dorm with him. I'd rather have you as a roommate instead." Dove said winking at Blake. She glared at him only to receive a playful smirk.

This is going to be a very long trip... Ruby thought to herself rubbing her temples and checking the flight time. She pulled out her scroll, To her surprise they had exactly twenty minutes to bored the bull head or it would leave without them.

"Hey guys I hate to break up the fun but we have exactly less then twenty minutes to board the flight." Ruby said quickly grabbed her backpack and weapon swinging it onto her shoulder. Everyone fallowed suite as they began running out of the stadium.

There you have it until next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose Garden

Hey everyone sorry if I haven't been updating I got the job so I've been kinda busy. Please do forgive me. And it hasn't helped that I had major writers block either. Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me.

Cipher111996: I write this story on my iPod and on notes at that if that feeds your curiosity. And there will be a confirmation with Adam and Roman vs Cardin and Dove

Astropurple009:yes! Update for you especially dear ;)

Sliverblast: thank you for your kind support.

misty wolf slayer: thank You very much :)

Naluforever48:that joke was intended tehe ;)

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 16: Mission Impossible

Team RWBY and CRDL almost didn't make it to the Bullhead in time. If it wasn't for Ruby noticing the time and urging both teams to hurry up and leave the stadium, they would have all missed the flight. Ruby was angry thinking about how it could have turned out if they were late. If her team missed the flight they would have all ended up staying at Beacon receiving a big fat zero form Professor Port for not fallowing directions and a lovely weeks worth of detention included.

Once the two teams made it to the bullhead loading terminals. A pilot in a Atlas military uniform came out of the air craft and greeted them warmly. The red rose smiled at the pilot until every happy thought turned livid. Cardin who was being an ass again not paying attention to the pilot talking over him as the man was talking to the group about boarding the bullhead and flight plans along with the flight back. Cardin was to busy smirking cheekily at Yang whispering in her ear and making the blonde blush pink in flattery with a fake giggle fit. Ruby was royally pissed and smacked Cardin and Yang in the back of their heads pointing frantically at the pilot with a harsh glare at the two lovers.

"Stop flirting and pay attention! If we crash and you two die because you didn't pay attention,it won't be my fault."Ruby raised her voice crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then make me pipsqueak. What you going to do about it?stupid bitch. they should have never allowed you into Beacon. Ozpin made a mistake. Your a crappy leader and they should have made Yang one instead of you."

Cardin smirk deepened as he pointed at Ruby, his stance challenging the younger Huntress.

"Yeah he's right you should have stayed at Signal you're immature Ruby..." Yang spoke looking impartial, glaring down in resentment at her younger sibling mentally feeling guilty agreeing with him. But honestly Yang secretly wanted to be leader more then Ruby did.

The horrible words sunk in like claws as Rubys eyes began to water. After a moment of trying to hold back her grey eyes gave way and were filled with salty tears as the red rose began to cry softly, hurt by Cardins harsh words. All her plans of cussing him out lost in her hurting mind.

He smirked evilly at his handy work of breaking the young leader some. His plan was coming into action."awww the little girl is crying? I guess she really isn't a great and powerful huntress is she?" Cardin laughed.

Weiss over heard the conversation and walked over glaring at Yang and then Cardin with the Schnee attitude that was passed down from her older sister Winter and her mother. The Schnee females were well know for their quick temperaments in the media and now she was using the gift at the right time. Weiss stepping on Cardins foot with her heel, making his eyes water as he muttered bitch under his breath. She ignored him pulling Ruby into her protective embrace offering a handkerchief with the Schnee crest.

"You okay?" Weiss asked and received a soft barely heard no from Ruby was was to upset to speak.

Weiss got defensive and started talking down to Cardin right away"For starters you dumb prat. Ruby was chosen by Ozpin and She did a lot more hero work then you're arrogant pompous fat ass could ever dream of doing you daft mother fucker. So why don't you fuck off with yang while you're at it." The young heiress barked. "You have the respect of a donkey, you low life son of a..."

"You guys knock it off...shit it's only been a few minutes and your already fighting."Dove butted in standing in between the angry leader and teammates.

"Weiss shut the fuck up don't talk to my boyfriend like that. This isn't your fight you spoiled bitch and Dove shut up this is none of your business." Yang hissed out grabbing Cardins hand for support.

Blake heard the whole thing joining in with Dove, glancing at yang with a disappointed look and hurt in her dark feline eyes."I thought you would have stepped in yang but I guess we all know where you're mind is ... Come on Ruby...don't let them talk down to you." Blake grabbed Ruby and Weiss pulling the two away to the other side of the small group.

Russell and Sky frowned seeing Ruby cry.

Ruby dried the last of her tears, the red rose lost complete control and respect for Cardin regardless if he was considered the sexy price of Beacon and leader of the highest ranking team besides her own. If Cardin had any more plans to say any more stupid remarks during the mission, Ruby was going to make a sweet strategy to put the cocky Asshole in his place, even if it meant making him look like a fool in front of everyone including Yang and her uncle Crow.

Once the pilot was done going over safety and protocols both eager teams rushed passed the dumbfounded pilot almost knocking him over, boarded the old rickety aircraft. All eight of the newly passengers scrambled determined to find good seats. They were Bumping and pushing each other like a pack of rabid dogs in the process of fighting over certain seating arrangements. In the end Yang and Cardin sat in one of the middle rows making out. Blake and Weiss sat on the right row in the front working on homework together. Sky and dove sat next to each other in the front row left side playing cards right away. Russell sat by himself a few rows ahead of Ruby to her relief, he pulled out a text book.

And finally Ruby was able to find an empty row near the back and sat all by herself near a window to her relief. It gave her enough privacy and comfort being away from the rest of her noisy teammates and CRDL. With a deep sigh the red rose pulled out her scroll and headphones listening to Kill v. Maim by Grimes to set the mood fueling her mischievous thoughts of making team CRDL suffer. In the best way possible, Roman was rubbing off on the red rose day by day. His snarky and manipulative nature was very addicting and Ruby was able to nit pick some of his habits and tweek them for her benefit. She would never admit her admiration for her lovers deadly, stupid skills during his job days. Her new skills came in handy for situations like she was in now.

Getting sleepy from lack of slumber and stress of everything going on, Ruby curled up in the fetal position yawning like a baby kitten. Her mark on the neck began to throb again it was soft and light feeling. Automatically a wash of reassurance to fall asleep over took the red rose. Ruby smiled knowing it was Roman thinking of her as she drifted off to the music and the bullhead taking off with speed. Deep sleep fulfilled her body and mind swiftly after the long morning she encountered.

-Romans point of view-

Roman growled in anger and disapproval, rubbing the mark on his neck lightly feeling Rubys distress. He relaxed his mind sending her his comfort before switching his touches to his temples rubbing in circles with long finger tips. He pulled out a cigar and lit with a gold lighter muttering cuss words under his breath not liking his own situation at the moment. "You're just having to much fun with making my life a living hell aren't you ice cream?" Roman hissed trying not to flip out. Looking upset at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Neo smirked and nodded eagerly her newly formed ears twitching as she put dye on the last piece of his hair and then wrapping it up in tin foil and folded it up 3 times and adding it to the rest of his tinfoil covered head.

(you know little brother I'm beginning to like that jet black dye and platinum streaks in your hair. It suits your drag queen Faunus fantasies. You should add some corsets and high heels with that. ) Neo winked at Roman who was coughing on his cigar and glaring daggers to Neos pleasure of pissing him off.

"Neo!? Im not gay! For mother of Grimm! I wouldn't be dating Red if I was! Just because I kissed Adam when we were 15 after losing a damn bet doesn't mean I'm gay!"

(Awww you mad bro? Well then why do you wear mascara and lipstick?) Neo smirked referring to the night he came home with Rubys lipstick all over his lips and face.

Roman blushed bet red at her remark remembering damn well that he hadn't forgotten about that night and since then Neo never let him live it down. "Ugh just shut up already, your giving me a headache...shit the things I do for Red...you think she will like my hair?"

(I'm sure Ruby will and especially because you will get to spend quality time with her) Neo smiled scratching behind her fluffy ear while filing her long nails.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I have something to tell you. You promise you won't get up set?" Roman asked scratching his back awkwardly.

(I have something to tell you too but you can go first I guess. And promise I won't get pissed) Neo turned pink at the thought of what she was going to tell her brother a large secret in return for one of his.

"Ok when Ruby comes back from her mission I promised her I would get her a tattoo or a few for her birthday..." He coughed awkwardly.

(Just make sure she's not drunk and she gets something she won't regret. Like your face) Neo laughed mutely to receive a glare from her brother.

"Haha very funny anyways what about you what did you want to tell me?" Roman cocked his brow and his white tail flickering from left to right.

(Ok you swear you won't even tell Ruby or Junior or get angry at me?)Neo asked pleadingly her red eyes begging and her lower lip quivering.

"Ok ice cream I promise. Now spit it out damnit I don't have all fucking day." Roman growled tapping his foot impatiently.

Neo gulped as her stomach did summer salts. She pulled out her scroll finding a specific student profile and a picture of a boy popped up on the holographic screen.

"Who's that? Why are you showing me this twerp?" Roman began to wave it off until Neo smacked him in the arm and began to sign frantically.

Neos face was really red as she began to sweat with nervousness (His name is Russell Thrush and he's the guy that's forced to pursue Ruby by his leader Cardin... But to be honest after the day I fallowed Ruby around And I saw him for the first time I..I think I might...)

"Ok let me get this straight ice cream? You're falling for a Beacon hunter in training? Do you even know how much of a cougar you're being right now?" Roman smirked knowingly only to get a punch to his stomach from Neo with her face bet red.

(Ok I like him? So what? Look who's talking your dating a girl who's five, six years younger then you? So don't ever fucking call me a cougar again... Fucking bastard..) Neo huffed awkwardly as she began to take the pieces of foil out of his hair.

"So are you planning on going after your prey? little old miss cougar?" Roman chuckled and winced when Neo yanked his hair at his comment.

(Maybe... If he likes the huntress Oxygen then maybe he will like the real me if I play my cards right at Beacon)

"I'm sure the Russell kid will and if anything it will help that he will look to you instead of my woman. So you still planning on going to look after them in Haven." Roman chuckled again with a light smirk.

(Yeah. Once I'm done with your hair and I'll eat lunch And be heading out to look after your woman as you put it) Neo rolled her red eyes. She was thrilled to finally get more glimpses at Russell but she was nervous because Emerald and Mercury were running operations over there. Knowing how team RWBY operated the unholy Union was bound to happen and Neo couldn't help but worry really didn't trust Mercury knowing well what his intentions were towards Romans Red Innocent Rose. Shivering she continued pulling the foil out of Romans hair silently.

Song: Kill v. Maim by Grimes and thank you for reading until next time:) and side note Neos team WOLF name is Oxygen.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose Garden

Hi everyone I tried something different for this chapter. I Made it more emotional to see how you like it . And if you go back to the last chapter towards the ending I had to fix my iPods mistake. Neo is "Oxygen" in team WOLF and if you have any suggestions for a good, unique name for Adam that starts with a L let me know and I still am missing a last team mate to WOLF if anyone has any ideas and no it can't be Mercury or Emerald. So far it's just William(Roman),Oxygen(Neo),?(Adam) and lastly another character. Anyways enough of my small dilemma. Happy reading and thanks for comments. keep um coming and I love you all negative and positive people's :D

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 17: New Out Look

Within 4 hours of leaving the bullhead boarding port, Ruby jolted awake feeling the scroll vibrate three times in her battle skirt pocket. She rubbed the sleep from her puffy tear stained eyes and opened the scroll to see who texted her thus far into the flight. A small sweet smile spread across her small graceful lips. Neo sent a selfie of her and Roman. He was scowling with his new scene hairstyle at the camera with his sister smirking evilly, her newly formed fangs glistening from the bathroom lights.

In the picture Romans hair was jet black with platinum streaks here and there. The back was shorter and spiked upwards with jagged layers framing his tight jaw line. The hybrids new white wolf Faunus ears and red eye made him look adorable. The signature piece of hair that brought Romans look together was the sharp white bangs that covered his left eye hiding his secret as Neo put it. The bangs gave Ruby a secret comfort knowing that the old him wasn't completely lost within the new look, enhancing her happiness ten fold.

Before Ruby could reply to the text Romans caller ID flashed onto the screen. Getting up in a flash leaving behind rose petals Ruby rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind her before answering his call with speed and relief.

"Hello?" Rubys voice sounded secretive and lower then usual.

"Hey Red. Did I catch my little lamb at a bad time?" The hybrid cooed on the other end.

"Oh...umm...kinda... I'm hiding in the bathroom on the bullhead so no one hears us...But it's ok...it made my day getting a call from you. I needed this anyways." Ruby huffed in stress.

"What? The bathroom or me red?" Roman chuckled half heartedly.

"For you!what did you think smart ass? I'm not using the damn bathroom and talking to you at the same fucking time!" The red rose sounded irritated.

"Wow Red. What's with the attitude? Are you PMSing on me? I don't even think it's your time of the month yet." Roman teased lightly again.

Ruby began to cry through the phone call not talking anymore, the little sniffles could be heard from Romans end making the hybrid feel bad.

" Red why are you crying? what's the matter my sweet? I really don't like to hear you upset." He questioned with a deep frown until the pain started and the hybrids face twisted into agony as the mark began to throb and he winced in utter pain. At the same time feeling all Rubys angry emotions hitting his mind at once like crashing Waves that couldn't be stopped.

"I already hating this trip! It hasn't even been a fucking day! Especially with who Ozpin partnered my team up with! I don't know what to do Roman... I'm so hurt... And angry !" Ruby was seething with anger crying to the point that she was in the corner with her face tucked into her knees and the scroll in her lap.

"Ok for starters calm down Red... because right now I feel your fucking emotions! This damn mark is really being a pain in my ass! Damn fucking link is killing me!" Roman gasped out with a growl grabbing at the scarred bite mark on his wrist almost dropping the scroll in the process. Her out burst startled him.

"I'm so sorry!I didn't mean to hurt you Roman! PLEASE!PLEASE!don't hang up on me...I'm so tired of of all this! I don't know what to fucking do?!" Ruby started to panic feeling her own mark hurting at his emotions of discomfort and worry, making her want to vomit.

"No...no... Shhh... Calm down Red...I'm not going to hang up...it's ok just try relaxing some so the pain will stop from the link and neither of us will be in pain. Please tell me what's going on my little lamb? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're so upset about." Roman tried relaxing some so the red rose wouldn't feel anything from his end either as the hybrid felt his lover relaxing through the link.

Ruby dried her tears trying to relax as best as she could to answer Romans question without a quivering voice, but it was still there." Ok. Where should I start? This morning we got our missions sent to our scrolls form Ozpin, including who we were going to be partnered up with and all the information like that . And to my horror along with Blakes it had to be Cardins damn team... And Blake is about ready to cut Doves family jewels off because he's flirting with her . Then Yang and that ass hat are still trying to get me to hook up with Russell when they know good and well that I'm not interested and dating you or more like "William" to them. But I use your cover name and express our relationship and Yang still acts like you're my imaginary boyfriend. Before boarding the flight I got in a fight with Cardin and he made me cry! And Fucking Yang agreed with him that I should have never became leader. Then Weiss and Dove came to my defense and rescue. Now I don't even know what to do for the rest of the damn trip. I only hope my uncle Crow and teammates "who care" about my well being and sanity help me through this this nightmare!And to top it off I'm stuck with CRDL for the whole damn week!"

"Shit!? Are you fucking kidding me red? Crying in front of the Enemy?" Roman hissed at the thought of the pig making his girl cry and second guess herself.

"I can't control myself anymore! Cardins stupid ass caught me off guard! I want to cut his fucking head off with my damn weapon! That's how bad this whole damn situation is!tell me what to do! I'm scared of myself! I want him dead!even if it's me who kills him! I can't take it anymore!" Ruby shouted through sobs.

"Get ahold of yourself Red! If you let violence control your actions your just as useless as my sorry ass! That's why I'm a horrible person to begin with! Look where it got me?! Fight for your life and your rights to be free Red! Your better then these violent, desperate trains of thought and you know it!please promise me you won't do something stupid!" Roman shouted trying to make Ruby pull out of the hate and scornful mood swing she was suffering from. Fearing for his girlfriends sanity and well being at the same time was the hybrids biggest concern.

Ruby sobbed louder trying to breath before speaking."ok your right.. I need to get ahold of myself before I do something I'll regret.. I really need you to help me get through this...and I promise I won't..."

"I'm sorry for yelling and just know I love you and I'll do what ever I can from my end. But first listen to me lamb chops. Keep a level head next time that jack ass talks shit or your obnoxious sister. Don't let him know your upset. If anything smile and use that lovely Witt and sarcasm that you have all cooped up in that sexy mind of yours. And as for Blondie ... If you need to cut ties with her then do it.. Then she'll come crawling back on all fours later on wishing she didn't mess around with that sorry excuse for a boyfriend. And lastly with Kitty cats situation I'm going to inform Animal to watch his kitty...Make sure birdies talons stay off of his mate. " Roman huffed after talking so much. His mind and body was completely stressed out. He was trying his best to think logically himself.

"You're right... I need to let Yang go... I need to push her away. Even if it's around my team and uncle during the mission. I'm sick of Yang acting like this and I know it's not normal and I'm going to find out sooner or later what it is. Whatever's gotten into her needs to stop before it destroys my team and I need to replace her.."

"Yeah.. from all the stuff that's going on with blonde ... I have a gut feeling there's something darker and bigger then she's letting on really out of character." Roman sighed rubbing his forehead.

Ruby was quiet for a minute thinking about the same recurring nightmare almost every night. A sick twisted feeling constricted her stomach. The red rose wanted to tell her lover but thought best of it because in the end of the same dream Roman always dies and she had a feeling he knew exactly who the narration voice was. But Ruby wasn't ready to know just yet.

Ruby changed the subject before she burst out crying again giving away more details then she let on, especially about the nightmare." Enough of all my mission drama. I got the picture from Neo and I like your new hairstyle. You look sexy." She sniffled.

"You really think so? To tell you the truth Neo was the one who picked the stupid colors...I didn't like them at first and I was worried you weren't going to like them." Roman spoke self consciously patting his head and digging his fingers into the mixture of dark and light locks.

"Oh stop. You look fine Wolfy. Your beautiful red eyes go well with your hair even though I miss your natural orange hair.. But I need to keep in mind that it's less of a risk of getting caught with your new hair." Ruby cooed with a slight hiccup.

"Thanks.. And about the Red eyes.. My left eye is actually white now... And Neos are still pink and red. But she can cover it up with her aura...unlike me.."

"That's okay. Just know I love you no matter what you look like. Even if you go bald and grow old.. It will never change my thoughts of you."

Roman swallowed his emotions trying not too get sappy. Wanting to uphold his manhood." Ruby.. You mean a lot to me too. And I promise when I go to Beacon I'll get revenge against Cardin... Some way or another..."

"Thank you... Thank you so much." The red rose whispered.

Knock!Knock! Knock!

"Ruby you okay? You've been in there for awhile now." Blakes soft voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm coming out now." Ruby shouted.

"I need to go. Love you Bye. I'll text you later and let you know what's going on." The red rose whispered frantically.

"Ok bye. Love you too. Let me know when you land in Haven."

Ruby hung up the scroll and flushed the toilet to trick Blake into thinking she was done using the bathroom instead of talking on the scroll. Unlocking the door and walking past Blake. Blake pushed pass Ruby locking the door behind her. After a moment, sounds of vomiting could be heard from the outside. Ruby thought nothing of it walking to her row and taking a seat.

Looking out the window passively Ruby smiled thinking of Romans picture. The hybrid would always make her smile even when things were going dark at the moment of the red roses life.

Getting up from her seat Ruby made it to the front of the bullhead and found out they were less then an hour near there destination. Walking back to her seat quickly, looking at the floor the red rose made the horrible mistake of bumping face first into Yang accidentally. Yang was on the floor red faced with anger.

Ruby remembered Romans words ignoring Yangs pissed off face walking around her. Until a hand reached out pulling her to the floor with a thud. Yang punched Ruby in the gut.

"You pushed me! I had enough of your shit Ruby!" Yang shouted.

Ruby winced in pain and kicked Yang right square in the face using that as a distraction before getting up and dashing to her seat grabbing crescent rose out of the holder above the row. The glorious weapon unsnapped into its scythe form shocking Weiss,Dove, Russell, Sky and Cardin in the process.

"No Yang I had enough of your Damn Attitude. You don't know when to fucking quit and leave me the Fuck alone!your no longer my sister! More so some one I used to know!"

Cliffhanger... Until next time my lovelies! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Rose Garden

Hehe well I felt bad about keeping you all hanging so I wrote the second half and on my day off at that. So glad I didn't get called in :p please continue to like and comment. It truly makes my day and thank you :D

Guest: yeah I'm thinking about it but it would be in way later chapters when Cardin and velvet come to be.

Tsuk1:thank you for your tease ;) and trust me when I say yes she is but its not Cardin who's pulling the strings.

Rean-belle and ciel- yes Ruby does stand up for herself. And let's just say for the Yang problem that it goes back to the dream/nightmare . If you have to reread character 10 then maybe just maybe it might click like A puzzle and tsuk1 is leading on to something hehe.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rwby, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 18: Bumpy Landing

Yang stood up gritting her teeth with Ember Celica hoisted on her manly hands within a second. Flaming red angry eyes piercing brave unwavering silver ones. Yang charged at her younger sibling with speed swinging her large fists with an unstoppable rage. Ruby got a good grip on Crescent Rose before swinging the scythe in a clockwork nature. Yang blocked her stomach sending powerful punches Rubys way, only for the blade to block each blow at perfect timing.

"Yang! Stop being a bitch and leave me alone!" Ruby screeched hitting Yang with the end of her weapon making the pissed off blonde trip. But yang caught herself in time punching Ruby in the gut and making her land in a random row of seats with a thud.

Yang towered over the red rose ready to make a final blow with her flaming fist."NOOOOOOO! I'm not going to be bested by my younger sister! Your going to listen to me and dump your imaginary boyfriend and Date Russell! And your going to do what I say damnit! Your pathetic and stupid and you don't follow directions well!"

Ruby growled swinging the back of the blade to block Yangs blow kicking her away and jumping up with a flip knocking yang to the ground with Rubys combat boot baring down on Yangs soft pale cheek."You're not my damn sister anymore! And Ro...William isn't in my imagination! He's real and he's going to come to Beacon from Atlas next month! My love life is none of your Fucking BUISNESS anyways!" The red rose screamed out.

"You're lying to my face! Get off me!"Yang pushed Rubys boot covered foot off her face swinging her fists setting fire to all the rows of seats as the red rose ducked from each meaningless blow. Her fist finally landed on a window breaking it into smithereens. The oxygen was now unstable as the air was sucked out making it hard to breathe. The siblings ignored it still fighting.

In the process of a good swift swing of crescent roses large blade, Ruby chopped rows upon rows of burning passenger seats as she spun around with the blade chasing Yang in a tight circle in the middle of the aircraft. The fighting siblings made Cardin, Russell, Dove, Sky, Weiss and Blake (who just came out of the bathroom startled at the situation) run into a corner near the front side of the landing Aircraft. None of them wanted to get involved, especially because if someone did they might lose a limb or even their own life. The two teams braised themselves for the worst landing in history. Never before have any of the teens witnessed a full on fight in a moving bullhead and in the process of landing at that.

Yang punched Ruby making her fly back hitting the entrance door button. The bullhead finally landed while the aircraft was still in motion wheels rolling, after a minute it completely stopped. Yang and Ruby continued the fight outside with everyone fallowing behind silently at a good distance.

Ruby swung the scythe chopping off a good chunk of Yangs long golden looks. The blonde growled screaming Rubys name with outrage scaring Cardin the most along with the rest of the group. The blonde had a tendency to shout but never scream bloody murder like she did was about to set Ruby on fire with a flaming fist drawn back when an all to familiar blade cut right into the middle of the livid siblings. The punch was reflected swiftly and made the blonde fall on her butt. Both girls gasped in horror at the same time, red and silver eyes growing big like saucers. "Uncle Crow?" They both said in unison.

An all too familiar masculine throat was cleared to everyone's fear that broke the stiff silence besides Ruby and Yangs panting. Crow stood in the middle of his startled nieces putting his weapon away on his back glaring at the two.

"Mind telling me what the hell crawled up your asses and died ?" Crow cocked an eyebrow asking with a hidden anger sounding to calm and deadly.

Neither of them answered because they were afraid and shocked, until Blake elbowed Weiss and the young heiress grew some balls stepping forward from the group awkwardly in front of the pissed of advisor ."Umm ... This all started because of Yangs new Boyfriend being a jerk to Ruby..." Weiss pointed at Cardin receiving a scowl from said hunter for being singled out. He vowed to get the young heiress back some way or another.

Crow bursted out laughing at the new information."Ahh Schnee... Just shut up and don't be like your dear ice queen Winter. Tattling on everyone and their mother..."

Weiss had the nerve and scowled at Crow, her arms crossed delicately."Thats was hy Winter never liked you either. You were an ass to her to begin with."

The advisor smirked ignoring the young Heiresses rant." Wooh wooh wooh.. Let me get this straight Yang. You're dating Winchesters son? I thought you could have picked someone better. But this kid? Come on now." Crow chuckled darkly smirking at Cardin as he walked over slapping him in the back multiple times and making Cardin fall flat on his behind with his face red in embarrassment. Ruby smiled slightly, happy to see her uncle putting her bully put in his place for once.

"Cardin is it? Well In my younger days I went to the Academy with your old man. He was a smart ass that thought he owned the school and babes until I put him in his damn place for messing around with Summer and Rave." Crow smiled wickedly at the memory of hanging Cardins thick skulled father over the balcony flag pole for putting blue dye in the girls shampoo bottles.

"Uncle Crow stop it! Your embarrassing me and my boyfriend!" Yang finally found her voice her now purple eyes pleading for him to stop as the red tent grew on the blondes cheeks at her uncles unethical speech.

"Yang don't go there. You and Ruby destroyed a damn bullhead because of a stupid boy. Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace it? So of course I'm going to be embarrassing you In front of everyone and even him." Crow rolled his red eyes blinking a few times and pointing an accusing finger at Cardin.

"I'm sorry Uncle Crow...please don't tell dad or Ozpin..." Ruby whispered. The red rose was scared of getting expelled from Beacon.

"Ruby I'm just disappointed.. This isn't like you. Before we settle in for the night at the Haven station we need to talk about all this. Okay. And neh your not going to get expelled yet..." Crow winked at his niece with slight worry in his features that only Ruby and Yang could read. Then he half smiled wicked to indicate he was joking.

"Ok..." Rubys lip quivered as she hid behind Blake holding her hand as the cat girl squeezed it in reassurance and friendship. Ruby put crescent rose on her back again.

"Ruby everything will be ok. You're uncle is just confused. And by the way we need to talk as well. I have something I need to tell you..." Blake whispered in Rubys everything truly was going to be fine.

"Do any of you brats have any questions before we head out?" Crow asked tapping his foot impatiently.

The group was silent."come on I know someone has a stupid question to ask." The advisor sized everyone up and especially Russell who was hiding behind Dove and Sky.

"Well I do have one question. Is there any scroll plug outlets at the station?" Weiss shouted.

"No! What do you think this is princess? A vacation at mummy and daddy's private cabin? Crow laughed making Weiss put her head down in shame.

"Is there at least a shower and bathrooms?" Russell quipped in looking ashamed of the question.

"Yes emo kid. There's separate bathrooms and showers for the male and female if you're worried about your looks . But once were in the heart of the forest your going to have to find a tree to piss on or hole to dig."

"Do we have to share dorms with them?" Yang asked pointing At the boys, hopefully of having quality time with Cardin.

"No. The sexes will be separated always. You will all have your separate rooms but on opposite ends of the hall. Because if I don't separate you, I'll want to castrate Winchester for fucking my dearest niece." Crow stated all to familiar with teenagers antics.

Yang scowled at her uncle about to make a snarky comment until Ruby butted in." Is the mission going to be challenging this time around?" The young huntress asked with a fire of excitement.

"Yeah. It's going to be a rough few days. Anyways now that all this crap is settled... Fallow me and if you don't know who I am my name is Crow and don't wear it out. so let's hurry up and get to the damn station before it gets to dark and my food gets cold." Crow barked as the two teams fallowed him without question.

The group walked behind Crow like lost sheep, silently observing the rugged woodsy terrain. The walk was an hour long of jumping over rocks and large hunks of dead trees. The forest looked bad like a pack of nasty Grimm made the place their home turf. Along the way Crow killed some small Grimm to everyone's amusement.

Once they made it to the station they all ate a unnatural silent dinner of deer stew, showered and went to their respective quarters. Ruby was finally glad to have some privacy from the boys when it came to sleeping and bathing arrangements. She had her own room to her amazement after sharing a dorm for awhile. It set peaceful vibes in the red roses mind that uncle Crow was looking out for her whether he knew about the situation with Yang or not.

Ruby changed into a black tank top and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. She was just about to go to sleep until a knock was heard. The red rose sighed and answered the door to see a passive Blake.

"Hey. Sorry I forgot you wanted to talk to me. Want to come in?" Ruby asked moving to the side to let Blake come in.

"Sure. Like I said before I do need to tell you something." Blake said walking in and taking a set on Rubys bed. The cat girl glanced at her leader with a nervous look almost pleading within her dark eyes.

" are you alright? you seem really out of character. Just know what ever your going to tell me will stay in this very room." Ruby said sitting awkwardly across from her teammate.

"For the past three days I've been feeling really nauseous and I've been vomiting a lot like today on the plane. My mark is turning... turning...pink and I'm scared Ruby I don't know what to do. I'm only seventeen and Adams twenty four!" Blake Began to panic. On the verge of tears.

"Umm Blake I'm confused what are you getting at? Please say you're not internally I'll." Ruby pleaded with fear.

"Ruby! I'm not going to die for goodness sakes. I think I'm pregnant..." Blake said putting her hand on her flat stomach with a look of disappointment across her delicate feline features.

"Ohh. Your going to have a baby? I'm glad you're not going to die. Am I the first to know?" Ruby asked carefully.

"As of the time being yes you are the first to find out and I'm scared Ruby. If anything I'm pissed off more than anything. At Adam because he broke the condom a few weeks ago.." Blake growled only to get a supportive hug from Ruby.

"Blake it will be ok. And that was a little too much information on my part." The red rose scrunched her nose.

"Oh stop you had sex before don't act like you haven't." Blake lightly chuckled.

"True I did and it was amazing event though I haven't had sex in awhile after that day. Enough about me I promise you that we will get through this and you need to tell Adam ok? Now that he's a father he needs to be more careful."

" Yes he needs to be really careful especially if his employer finds out we will both be good as dead. He said they would kill us some way or another." Blake said looking scared.

"I have a question if you don't mind me asking. Are you guys married?" Ruby asked ignoring the thought of her and Roman getting executed if the relationship ever surfaced.

"With the mark to the other Faunus yes. But in the human world with the vows and rings no."

"Aww that means I'm married to Roman but in Faunus culture. I remember you saying that when we got the marks."

"Yes you two are in the binding way. But I have a feeling Adam is wondering why I've been hiding my emotions from him." Blake admitted with guilt rubbing the mark on the back of her neck.

"Speaking of the Marks and the link I kinda hurt Roman because I couldn't control my emotions when I was talking to him over the scroll in the bathroom." Ruby said.

"Ruby you could have actually killed Roman in the process. You need to control your emotions better next time. That link is connected to your mind and souls. It could be dangerous... Your lucky you didn't injure him. That's what Adam had to explain to Roman awhile back so he's being careful not to hurt you." Blake said looking at Ruby seriously.

"Oh my gosh. I could have hurt him? I wish you would have told me. No wonder why he kept telling me to calm down and relax." The red rose felt bad again.

"Ruby if you like once were back at Beacon maybe me and Adam could help you and Roman establish more of a good understanding and uses of the mark? But it will take time and possibly years."

"Sure I would love that but how I'm I going to handle it now? I'm not in the best predicament." The red rose said.

"Yes. And I understand that Cardin and Yang will keep giving you shit. Just don't let it reach the link. Try as hard as you can to keep your mind void of stress or negativity. Think all of this will be over once this trip is finished and WOLF comes to Beacon next month." Blake smiled inwardly.

"Oh I can't wait to see "William"."Ruby cooed. Thinking about Romans new look. He would officially be the dreamiest guy at the school debunking Cardin from his worn out and dusty over played pedestal.

"I can't wait to see "Lysander"." Blake giggled at her mans secret name.

"Well just know I'll keep you safe while we're out here. Especially because you're expecting Blake. I want to keep you and the little one safe. I swear I won't tell a soul. But do you care if I tell Roman?" Ruby asked wanting to inform her lover to look after the father of the baby to be.

"Yeah that's fine as long as he don't tell Adam. And Thank you Ruby it means a lot. I won't keep you any longer so good night." Blake gave Ruby a hug before walking out of the room.

"Bye Blake. Have a good night and get plenty of rest." Ruby shouted.

After a few minutes of relaxing and processing Blakes news,Crow walked into Rubys room."Hey. Hope you're still up to talking kiddo. What's going on with you and Yang?" Crow questioned sitting on a old wooden chair in the corner of the small room.

Ruby told her uncle everything that happened including bits and pieces of her new lover to his amusement, knowing his youngest niece was in good hands. But he couldn't push the feeling that Ruby wasn't telling him every about "William"... If anything Crow was slightly concerned that Ruby disowned Yang for the time being. He dreaded telling his brother in law about the situation when he knew the girls father would call later on that night.

Until next time hehe :p  
And finally found a name for Adam. It's Lysander! A spartan captain name! Lol


	21. Chapter 21

Rose Garden

Hey sorry for the slow update I started a new story called Running and its about our Neo and Russell with the side pairing of Rosewick. BruntRust is what I call the new ship to set sail :p especially because the fic im working on is about zombies. Be sure to check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 19: Surprises

Next morning during a large breakfast of make it your self waffles and iced coffee Crow announced what the mission entitled and explaining that the teams would be staying a few dreadful nights in the middle of the forest with only sleeping bags to Weiss's horror. He ignored the crazed Heiresses pouting and pulled out his large work scroll showing multiple pictures of a massive ten foot tall albino beowolf, with ugly Crimson eyes and rugged dis heaved fur. The group was frightened they let out loud gasps and complaints about the mission.

The only person that wasn't complaining in the group was Ruby who grinned from ear to ear as if she was being read a childhood bedtime story. Her silver eyes glistening at the photos of the beast wanting more then anything to dismantle the monster and slice through it with crescent rose, one way or another she wanted it to be her kill and no one else's, she wasn't going to share the kill with Cardin that was for sure.

Crow noticed the unwavering determination and chuckled at his nieces curiosity and insane fascination with Grimm creature. The advisor always found Rubys ridiculous inner quality stupid with a hint of suicide but at the same time thankful to know that she could easily take care of herself and would stop at nothing to become one of the Worlds greatest huntress that ever existed, even besting Raven and Summer some day.

Wanting to attempt to scare some common sense into Ruby a little bit, Crow lowered his voice into a creepy manner giving every bloody detail on how the massive beast was disturbing the eastern section of Haven and killing at least five unprepared huntsman brutality who were to lax on the job and a few village people unlucky to have been out past the cities curfew. The mega beowolf even went as far as to have eaten her own offspring and pack making everyone gasp in disturbance at the brutality. Still the red rose brushed off every single word and smiling sweetly making the advisor huff in defeat. But he did manage to scare someone, Sky was the unlucky victim jumping into Doves unsuspecting arms bridal style only to embarrass the crap out of him and get dropped on the floor like a sack of forgotten potatoes. Everyone busted up laughing and gave the two crap for the rest of the day, Sky and Dove were considered a bromance thanks to Yang teasing them.

The group left the station earlier that morning. Within a few hours of fast walking the rough terrain there was no Grimm, but the sky's darkened and rain started pouring from the thick set of rain clouds. It made the trip difficult and harder for the huntresses and hunters to maneuver around the slippery grounds except for Crow who breezed through it like nothing occasionally taking gulps of his flask. A few times Ruby had to fix her footing and balance to avoid falling flat on her ass. The red rose also had to keep a good eye on Blake making sure the cat girl was on her feet at all times and didn't fall because of the baby. For the most part the trip was silent except for the occasional question addressed to Crow or from time to time each other.

Ruby fixed her signature red hood to stop the rain from soaking her red black hair. She walked behind Blake pulling her back so they where behind Dove and Sky at a good distance so the red rose could talk to her teammate. Taking advantage of the small chance of privacy during that moment. "How were you feeling this morning? I forgot to ask. You don't have to go into details. Especially not here." Ruby looked around frantically, whispering lightly, Blakes sensitive ears were able to pick it up with crystal clarity.

"I didn't feel very well and I got sick again when I woke up... But it went away because I took some medication from my pack. I know I'm absolutely sure I am pregnant now." Blake said but not to loud so only Ruby could hear her, especially the pregnant part.

"Ok that's good. We just need to figure out a way to hide it during the rest of the mission. Because what if Crow, Weiss, Yang or CRDL get suspicious? Then what are we going to do?" Ruby questioned.

"Hmmmm... You have a point Ruby.. I know if I fake being sick that would probably get me off twice... But what do I do after that? For the other four days?"

Ruby walked in silence pondering the possibilities of what to do about the problem until an idea finally surfaced." I know. We could go use the "bathroom" before everyone else wakes up. Uncle Crow said we needed to go in twos or threes so that would qualify for the middle of the night so why not mid morning?"

"I usually get up to do that at like five or six in the morning or at random times." Blake admitted in defeat.

"Wait I think I know how to fix this . But we need to test this theory. What better time then right now." The red rose smirked wickedly.

"Ok I need to use my semblance. Here use my scroll and let me know if I'm using too much Aura. And talk and make noise while I run circles around you."

Ruby handed Blake her scroll with the aura meter app. She powered up her Aura using speed semblance running circles around the bewildered cat girl. Blake was confused at first but did what she was told shouting.

"Cardin your a dumb ass! Yang stop fucking Cardin and come back to us! Weiss I used your hair brush and the last of the Tampons!" Blake shouted loud enough to wake the dead. But low and behold no one heard her silly ranting as they kept walking silently behind Crow. Ruby stopped running without a hair out of place or completely out of breath. Her aura was at ninety eight percentile.

"Yes it worked!" Ruby and Blake shouted in unison. The group turned around looking at them like they were crazy.

"You guys ok back there?" Russell said looking puzzled.

"You guys shut up. If the Grimm hear you it will be your fault if we get ambushed." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah ice queen is right you two need to keep your relationship to yourselfs." Cardin said smirking and latched on to Yang.

"Oh yeah like your straight relationship with Yang is any better? And besides I thought you two were trying to get me to date Russell. So far Blake is everything he's not. " Ruby said mockingly with a innocent smile that pissed Cardin off even more.

"I still don't understand why you put yourself so low as to date a nasty Faunus like her Ruby. You could do much better with Russell." Cardin taunted.

"Well my abilities are far more superior then yours when it comes down to it." Blake growled pulling off the black bow reviling her black cat ears moving them around just to make him uncomfortable.

"Winchester do us all a favor and Watch your shit tongue. Leave my niece and ms Belladonna alone and we won't have any problems you little bastard. Got it?" Crow barked from the front of the group hearing all of the conversation. He thought Rubys semblance trick was pretty funny. Especially when Blake spoke random things on her mind when she was in the middle of the speed ring. Summer used to do that trick with Raven all the time in his younger days.

Cardin muttered cuss words under his breath scowling at the back of Crows head. "Yeah fine. Whatever..." He said under his breath rolling his brown eyes.

-Fallowing the Group-

Neo hid within the thick woods jumping from tree to tree with great skill and accuracy fallowing a good distance behind Ruby. She chuckled silently at the girls sly reactions to Cardin's stupidity and blind deftness. But she felt sorry for Russell being pulled in and spit out by the red roses bitterness towards him in the conversation. Neo felt almost jealous that he liked Ruby but pushed the melancholy thoughts away knowing once she went to Beacon as Oxygen all of that would probably change for the best. she had to focus on important job of looking after Ruby to make sure she didn't run across Emerald and Mercury. So far the watch was very uneventful to Neos dismay but hopefully it would be like that for the rest of the trip.

The one thing Neo couldn't get over was what Blake said to Ruby about being pregnant and morning sickness. She over heard with her fluffy white Faunus ears that picked up the slightest of sounds. In a way Neo felt happy for Adam but at the same time angry at him for Knocking his poor teenaged mate up so early. No girl deserved to lose her dream of becoming a huntress because of a child.

But she knew once Adam found out he would have to suck it up and become a father. And provide for his mate and child without getting himself killed or getting drunk because he couldn't have Blake the way he wanted to. She was a huntress and him a Revolution Leader/ criminal. It was sad and unfair like Ruby and Romans secret relationship, but there wasn't a baby involved.

In a deep way she wished the world would accept them after all the mistakes they made by joining Cinder and even there fucked up childhood. They couldn't be with who they loved because of it. There was always that unrealistic hope that once some hero killed Cinder everyone could live happily ever after.

The little lady continued to fallow behind trying not too think of the bad things that could happen. She knew Adam didn't know about Blake but decided against saying anything to him or Roman. Knowing her younger brother had a big as mouth like a girl when it came down to gossip.

-End of Neo Pov-

Once the sky's got darker as the sun went down behind the storm clouds. Crow sent Weiss and Dove to scout for a place to sleep for the night, he knew the two wouldn't let him or there teams down. In the end they found an ancient abandoned manner next to a fast moving river. They all ate some pizza survival packets that didn't taste half as bad. Then the sleeping arrangements were chosen by Crow. In the end the sexes were separated once again because of Yang ,Cardin and for Rubys sanity. The girls Sleeping bags were set up in a dusty worn out, moldy drawing Room and the guys had to sleep in the rickety wood floored hallway upstairs and Crow of course set his quarters in the kitchen liquoring up happily on hundred year old whiskey and wine he found in an old cabinet.

Ruby put her red sleeping bag near Blakes black one on the floor so they could easily handle the morning situation. Yang had her sleeping bag near the burning fire place and Weiss had hers on the accent tuffed styled couch.

Once everyone was asleep Ruby pulled out her scroll at two in the morning to text Roman all about the how the day's events transpired before falling asleep herself.

Until next time


	22. Chapter 22

Rose Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 20: Cage

Ruby woke up to Blake lightly shaking at her with a tender grasp on the red roses stiff arms. "Ruby... Ruby... please wake up... It's four thirty in the morning and I need to go to the bathroom.." Blake whispered pleadingly letting go of Ruby clinching at her stomach from the nausea that was hitting her.

"Um k. I'm up Blake. We should go outside to handle this." Ruby said rubbing the sleep from her eyes groggily. The red rose wiggled her way out of the sleeping bag trying not to get rug burn, as she fished out a red flashlight from the backpack next to the sleeping bag turning it on with a click. Ruby adjusted her silver eyes to the dim light of the roaring fire place in the large drawing room. Peeking over at Weiss and Yang, they were still sound asleep in their same spots making Ruby feel better.

Ruby smiled to herself in the inside of her mind, so far the plan was working, they just needed to hurry before something went wrong and someone woke up. The red rose waved frantically at Blake to fallow behind. They both walked silently out of the quite drawing room with an occasional creek of the floor boards, into a large dark hallway passing the staircase with care not to wake any of CRDL up. That was the last thing the two needed to happen and they hurried past without a sound.

They successfully tip toed pass the kitchen door swiftly until they made it to the front door at the end of the large hallway. Ruby stretched her free arm to open the front door when a large hand grabbed her wrist startling the red rose. She swung around sending a fast side kick to the person that dared grab her unexpectedly. The person landed with a load thud and a groan. Shining the flashlight on the floor to see who it was Ruby gasped loudly almost dropping her flashlight, Blake was just as surprised backing up against the corner.

"Uncle Crow..I'm so sorry... I thought you were Cardin or Yang. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Ruby questioned putting a kind hand out for her Uncle to grab hold of.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine kiddo. Better question is Why are you two still up. And leaving?" Crow asked taking his youngest nieces hand to get up off the floor. He began dusting his but off with his hand. His breath recked of strong alcohol as he spoke making the two girls cringe.

"I have to use the bathroom and I remember you specifically saying that if we needed to go to take someone with us and not go alone." The cat girl cut in feeling like she was going to vomit right then and there.

"Belladonna. I'm surprised You have more brains then the idiot bird boys this far in the mission. You have ten minutes out there. Don't wander off too far and be careful or a Grimm will bite you in the ass." Crow waved them off walking back almost falling over a few times in the hallway finding the door leading to the kitchen and stumbling in closing it behind him.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other in bewilderment for a minute. "You're Uncle A Drunk?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah he usually is but don't pay it no mind. He's almost always usually drunk when he's under stress or if something's bothering him." Ruby shrugged opening the front door and as the two hurried out.

They scanned the large dark silent forest, trying to find a good spot for Ruby to use the bathroom and Blake to vomit. In the end they found a good spot between two large glorious pine trees and a few big mossy boulders blocking the manner from their view. Ruby went to the the bathroom quickly in some bushes while Blake did the same. When they were both done Blake hunched over relieving herself of the contents of her unsettled stomach. Ruby did her job running circles around Blake to muffle out the horrible throw up noises, It worked and no one or Grimm was able to hear the cat girl. Once she was finished Ruby stopped running circles yawning from the lack of energy. It was too early in the morning for her liking and she was tired and wanted at least an extra hour or two.

"Thanks Ruby for coming out here with me." Blake said giving Ruby a hug.

"No problem I want to take care of you and the baby. I made a promise to look after you." Ruby said groggily hugging her teammate back with care.

Growl!Snap!crack! Twigs snapped and Bushes rustled form a distance like something was near them.

Ruby let go of Blake looking around frantically scanning there surroundings with the flashlight. "You hear that? What was it?" The red rose whispered sounding interested."Whatever it is I want to have a look at it. Maybe it's a Grimm."

"We need to go Ruby... Whatever it is doesn't sound good. And we don't have our weapons. Remember what you're uncle said about coming back in ten minutes." Blake whispered back grabbing Rubys arm pulling her along before she had a chance to protest, as the two took off for the manner.

Once they reached the door they ran inside with haste. Ruby turned around to close the door when something caught her eye. The red rose saw the glare of large predatory Grimm eyes looking at her from the safety of the bushes and trees. She really wanted to have a better look shining the flashlight towards it when Blake pulled her in the Manner and shut the door locking it. The two girls made it back to the Drawing room without a word and went back to their respective sleeping begs. Blake went back to sleep right away. But Ruby was wide awake laying there silently thinking about the strange beast she saw parts of. The red rose thought best to keep what she witnessed to herself not wanting to draw to much negativity on her.

-two and a half hours later-

Team RWBY and CRDL stood side by side with their weapons and backpacks in the middle of the damp muddy forest while Crow was walking slow circles around the eight examining them observantly making all the teens nervous. He took a quick swig of his flask tucking it back into his hidden pocket."ok listen up your all going to be split up into twos. And you have no choice I'm picking who your partner is." Crow said receiving groans and complaints from the two teams.

" Belladonna is partnered with Duck." Crow said naming the first pair. Blake gulped knowing without Ruby it would be harder to hide the morning sickness. Ruby nodded her head at the cat girl reassuring her it would be ok to play the sick card.

"Hey my name is Dove!" Dove yelled his face turning red not happy on what Crow called him.

"Ok whatever your partners with her." Crow brushed it off not giving a shit. Blake smirked at this liking crows ways of thinking.

"Ok Ice queen is partnered with Cardinal." Crow smiled mockingly only to receive a scowl from the two. Cardin gritted his teeth trying not to send a snippy comment.

"You even think about telling me what to do and I'll cut your balls off." Weiss threatened Cardin under her breathe shooting him a dirty look.

"Yeah yeah whatever ice princess can it. I'm not taking orders from you." Cardin growled in defense. Weiss got mad at the the nickname slapping him across the face. Everyone gasped at first and then started to laugh except for Yang who was glaring daggers at the young heiress.

"Ice queen that's enough embarrassing hard ass over there. Now where was I? Oh yeah Kiddo your partners with the emo kid." Crow said referring to Russell who blushed like an idiot at his partner. Ruby face palmed irritated when she specifically told her uncle that Russell was after her because of Yang and Cardin.

"Lastly Yang your partners with skyscraper."Crow said smirking at his last choice. Yang became dangerously angry and punched a large tree setting it on fire knocking it down with one swift blow. Weiss quickly put it out with ice dust in her weapon.

Crow ignored his eldest nieces behavior and continued to speak."I paired you all up with people I thought you would work best with that are the opposite sex. Throw your happy asses out of your comfort zones. Not by relation "Yang" but by smarts ,attitudes and similarities . Now that you're all paired up your all going to search different areas of the forest for the beowolf .You guys don't find anything I want you all back here tomorrow at six sharp or your getting a F on this mission. If you do find something call all of us on your scrolls and light a flare. Now Kiddo you guys are going west. Yang you're going south. Belladonna your going east and lastly Ice Queen your going north. Now get going we don't have all fucking day." Crow braked setting a timer on his scroll. He pulled a spray paint can out of his bag and marked a few large trees neon orange as a marker.

The pairs took heed to Crows words leaving quickly without a word in the directions they were assigned. Ruby and Russell marched west with their weapons in hand and a compass to guide the way. Their was an awkward silence between the two as they climbed and walked over fallen trees and large rocks blocking their path. The only noises were that of the birds and boots on the damp earth. After three hours of walking in silence with no sight of Grimm or the beowolf Russell finally broke the haunting silence.

"Hey Ruby can we take a break and eat lunch please? I'm starting to get tired." Russell asked politely trying to catch his breath putting his thin hands on his shaky knees.

"Sure lets go up a tree. It isn't safe down here." The red rose said putting crescent rose away on her back. She spoke with the best intentions of staying alive and not running into Grimm.

"I would say yes but to tell you the truth.I don't know how to put this... I can't ..." Russell said awkwardly turning light pink in embarrassment not able to finish his sentence.

"You don't know how to climb a tree?" Ruby finished his sentence looking at him like he just muttered something foreign from her true expectations of huntresses and hunters.

"Yeah. I tried before and I almost cracked my skull open. I was lucky to have gotten away with a nasty ankle sprain." Russell said cringing at the horrible memory.

"Wow. I'm sorry that's horrible. Well we aren't staying down here so just grab onto me. I'll use my semblance and climb us up there. And don't worry I won't drop you." Ruby said with confidence picking a large redwood and beckoning Russell over.

Russell was shaking like a leaf when he grabbed Rubys shoulders tightly closing his blue eyes tightly. She didn't give him a chance to back out as the red rose took off up the tree with unnatural speed leaving signature rose petals behind. Once they reached the halfway point and Ruby stopped running, Russell was still awkwardly latched on to Ruby. "Ok Russell you can let me go now." The red rose said giggling at Russell's fear.

"Oh..yeah..sorry." Russell let her go blushing again.

"It's ok you don't have to be sorry. We all have fears and weaknesses. Don't let anyone tell you different." The red rose said smiling and patting the spot next to her on the large branch.

Once the two got comfortable sitting on the large tree branch. Ruby pulled out two survival meals of chicken stew and sour dough bread. They began to eat the food savoring every bite.

"Just letting you know that I understand you have a boyfriend now. So I promise you I'm not going to try anymore." Russell said taking a large spoon full of the stew.

"Thank you that means a lot to me Russell. I'm sure you will find someone that will make you happier than I ever would." Ruby said sincerely taking a sip of her water container.

"Yeah I know I will one day with who ever fate takes me to. So how about just being friends? For starters I'm truly sorry for ever making you uncomfortable or hurting your teammates and friends." He spoke sadly scratching the back of his head.

"You're apology is excepted Russell. And thank you. I would love to be friends with you." Ruby smiled up at Russell and they shook hands in agreement.

"So you think it's weird that we haven't seen any Grimm this whole trip?"

"Yeah It is kinda odd in this area of Haven. My uncle usually sends me texts and letters about killing lots of Grimm and his adventures out here." Ruby said puzzled at the thought of not seeing anything this far in the mission,

"Hmmmm. That just means we need to be more careful while we're out here." Russell suggested getting up from his spot on the branch lending a hand to help Ruby up.

"Yeah you're right. But I highly doubt anything will happen if we haven't seen any Grimm." Ruby said thinking lightly about Romans warning to be very careful on the mission before pushing it out of her thoughts. She let Russell grab onto her again and took off back down the tree large tree. They started on their way again searching for any thing unusual or out of place.

Another day ticked by, the two enjoyed talking and getting to know each other better while scouting. They were getting along better then they would have imagined. Russell was eager to talk about his weapons to Rubys amusement, they found that subject to be truly interesting. sharing some knowledge they obtained over the years of training and combat skills along with abilities they obtained. Besides talking for most of the mission Ruby got her wish and killed some Grimm. It was great target practice as the predatory side took hold of the huntresses enjoying a days killing.

When the sun was finally setting within the horizon for the last day alone together, it was finally time to find a place to sleep for the night.

"Hey we need to make a camp somewhere. Let's stay in another tree again. We don't know what's lurking down here." Russell said liking the idea of sleeping in a tree the night before.

"Yeah you're right we need to find a good one fast." Ruby said. As they looked around for a stable tree.

Until the red rose came across noises of something clinking and howling with loud voices of people arguing from a distance. She started walking towards the noises not making a sound with her semblance. Russell fallowed behind in dismay not liking Rubys curious nature at the moment.

Ruby suddenly stopped walking and ducked behind a large bush dragging Russell down with her. Russell was about

to protest when the red rose clamped her hand over his lips pointing frantically ahead of them.

Through the leaves of the thick bushes In the distance was a large metal cage holding a huge albino beowolf with red eyes like the pictures Crow showed the teams. It was pacing back and forth aimlessly oblivious to the girl with light green hair cursing and snarling at the guy with gray hair who was smirking evilly. He was holding what looked like a remote of some sort.

"Maybe we should leave Ruby..." Russell pleaded in a shaky voice looking petrified at the caged monster.

"No... I'm want to hear what they have to say first then we'll call for back up." Ruby shot back rolling her silver eyes at Russell's paranoia.

Cliff hanger... Lol until next chapter and I know you all know it's Emerald and Mercury.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose Garden

Hey readers I have a big favor to ask. If any of you know how to computer draw. Can one of you draw me a cover art for this FF? I don't know how to draw with a computer and don't get me wrong I would hand draw it but the picture quality would suck. If I did. If you do want too please PM me and when the cover art is up I will gladly give you all the glory in my author notes :D

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 21: Run in

Ruby and Russell listened intently to the heated hostility and argument the two people were having. Hearing every last word clearly watching them curiously without making the slightest breath or movement to give them away.

"Ughhh Mercury! Can't you just wait ten more minutes before releasing the damn again? Cinder specifically said to let it out at five on the dot." The green haired girl barked at her partner.

"I don't care what she said Em. We should let X one twenty out right now to take care of the stupid hunter. He's been getting to fucking close to the operations lately anyways." Mercury complained raising an eyebrow and playing with the remote in his hands.

" Stop calling me Em and Can't you just act like an adult for once in your sorry excuse of a life?and do what you're told? Is that to much to ask? Damn jack ass..." Emerald said under her breath.

"Neh. Not my style baby I don't do what I'm told." Mercury crossed his arms smirking again pressing the button on the remote.

"You're so immature. No wonder why she gave them the mission instead of us. That's why we're stuck here in the first place it's all your fault." Emerald barked.

"It's the other way around. It's because of you. Your clingy like a loyal bitch to Cinder." Mercury taunted.

"Ughhhh. I just Can't wait for the stupid warehouse to be full and X one twenty sent to Haven so I don't have to put up with your stupid ass anymore." Emerald muttered glaring at Mercury as they watched the albino beast inch itself out of the cage hesitantly.

"Haha you almost remind me of old man Torchwick." Mercury teased.

"No I'm not a fucking dirty swine like Torchwick. Having a affair with a stupid huntress. Come on. It's fucking disgusting. She's our biggest enemy for crying out loud. He's so stupid." Emerald growled at Mercury.

"Well the old man has great taste in women I'll give him that. Especially picking a little feisty one. Shit I said it before and I'll say it again I'd tap that girl in a heartbeat." Mercury grinned mischievously. As the two grew impatient at the progress of the beowolf slowly coming out of the cage like it was drunk.

Rubys eyes grew wide in fear at Mercury's nasty remark knowing he was referring to her and Roman when only Neo and Adam knew. How did they know about her relationship status to begin with? Something wasn't right here and it scared the red rose senseless. Especially the way the Em girl spat his last name with venomous hatred like his name was disgusting. Ruby thought the worst beginning to panic backing up into a maple tree behind her. Russell stayed in the same spot. He couldn't move in fear of the beowolf coming out of the cage.

"Just do it already she's taking her sweet time coming out! X one twenty needs to hurry up we have other things that need tending too." Emerald shouted.

"Shit. Being very pushy today arnt we Em?" Mercury rolled his grey eyes pushing the shock button on the remote.

A course of electricity shined out of the collar The albino beowolf was wearing around its furry white neck. It howled in agony at the jolt of electricity. It started running rapidly towards the very bush Ruby and Russell were occupying. Rubys panic turned to rage, her huntress instincts finally kicked in right in time over the fear moments before. She pushed Russell in the back to grab his attention. He pulled himself together shakily readying his large hunting daggers. Ruby grabbed crescent rose off her back clicking the button and turning the weapon into its large scythe form. The red rose pulled out the flare gun from Russell's backpack firing it up into the darkening sky. The red lights flashed and crackled, There was definitely no use in running away now, they needed to fight the beast and confront the two.

Ruby was the first to make a move jumping out of the hiding spot swinging crescent rose upwards at the beowolf. She blearily grazed it with the scythe blade causing it to howl in pain. It ignored the cut and started to walk towards her on all fours like a grizzly bear.

"Haha speaking of the whore there she is Mercury. Looks like we had an ease dropper." Emerald laughed jumping on top of the empty cage with Mercury who looked amused at the surprised guest.

" Do we really have to kill her just yet? Let's just watch the show and maybe jump in and finish her off." Mercury pleaded with a psychotic twinkle in his dark grey eyes.

Ruby herd them talking while dealing with the beowolf who was trying to claw at her with rapid speed. "Nope. Not over my dead body! Come and get me you big ass jerk!" She shouted with a smirk on her face running up a tree and sending a kick to the jaw of the beast.

"She's a cocky little thing isn't she? What did he call her? Red?" Mercury asked pretending she wasn't there.

"Yeah the nickname suits her. Red is the color of being a whore." Emerald smirked at Ruby who's eyes grew into a dirty glare when the beowolf jumped back up from the ground knocking her over trying to maul her with its sharp claws and teeth.

-Russell-

Russell had enough of Emeralds running mouth about Ruby he hadn't been noticed by the two criminals and took matters into his own hands. Sneaking up behind the green haired girl, he pulled back one of his weapons slamming two inches of the dagger into Emeralds right side of the waist. She screamed in pain at the sharpness turning around sending a swift kick to Russell's stomach making him fall off the cage. Growling Mercury jumped off the cage landing on top of him with his boot smashing his face.

"Haha. Looks like little red didn't come alone. She brought a new boyfriend." Mercury teased kicking Russell in the face and stomach. Russell screamed in agony as Mercury picked him up by his green Mohawk sending his fist into the hunters face multiple times. Blood trickled down his nose and ears. Mercury dropped Russell on the muddy ground kicking Russell in the leg, a loud crackle was heard. Russell screamed until he lost his voice as tears streamed out of his blurry blue eyes , his leg was broken in one swift blow for Mercury. Picking up one of Russell's daggers, Mercury swung it around a few times before drawing back the foreign weapon with a evil smirk.

"So you have any last words for your girlfriend over there? Because she's next..." Mercury smirked bringing down the dagger about to stab it into Russell's chest.

"Yes. Ruby will always be a great friend. I hope she hammers your happy ass a pag or two down Mercury." Russell wheezed out helplessly.

Before the criminal knew it the blade was swiftly reflected by a familiar pink umbrella. Gasping Mercury lost his balance falling over a rock and landing in bright green poison ivy shrubs. Neo smirked evilly down at Mercury baring her shiny Faunus fangs at him as her eyes both turned crimson red with large predatory slits.

"What are you doing here Neo? Your supposed to be back in Vale stupid." Mercury said matter a factly.

Neo ignored his remark swinging the end of the umbrella at his face multiple times until she knocked him out leaving brushes and a nasty bloody nose on his pretty face. His skin was red and puffy from the ivy to Neos astonishment happy with the outcome of her beating. Emerald jumped off the cage dragging Mercury away sending dirty looks at Neo who smiled proudly with her hands on her hips while her white tail swished back and forth. "You and Torchwick are going to pay..." Emerald threatened grabbing at her wounded bloody side while pulling her idiot partner up the tree.

Neo turned her attention back to Russell who was struggling to stay conscious staring at her in fear. Neo smiled sweetly at Russell wiping the blood off his face softly with a pink lacy handkerchief with the intals "NT"making him wince. She proceeded to dragging him behind a bush turning on his flashlight from his pocket and putting the handkerchief in Russell's armor on his shoulder blade as a sweet statement. Neo then did something she knew she would regret in the future not caring at the moment. She knelt down on her hands and knees lightly putting her lips on Russell's lightly kissing him. He grabbed her soft wolf ears with one hand kissing her back with the last of his strength tasting her vanilla saliva. Neo was startled by his actions pulling back from that little show of affection, taking off wordlessly among the trees her heartbeat welled up to one hundred miles as she leaped away frantically. Russell smiled remembering her beautiful red eyes and white furry Faunus ears. Finally he lost complete consciousness.

-End of Russell-

Ruby had enough of the albino beowolf playing with her. She needed Russell's help or her teammates needed to come help her soon. It worried her that she was fighting alone at the moment. Getting tired of the oversized beast Ruby sliced an arm off the monster with crescent rose hoping it would vanish into dust. To her surprise it didn't, the socket bleed out like a normal animal. That wasn't normal for a Grimm to be materialized without sadness or anger fueling the dust within it.

The red rose thought fast coming up with a brilliant idea. Howling the beast charged at the red rose causing her to run towards the massive cage. Oddly enough Mercury and Emerald were no where to be seen near the area. Ruby ran using her semblance jumping on top of the cage. The beast lost its footing because of the thick mud sliding into the box with ease. Ruby quickly pushed the metal door shut trapping the injured beast back into its confinement. The red rose jumped off hurting her ankle wincing in pain she scanned her surroundings frantically for Russell. To the red roses relief both teams made it to her rescue running through the thick brush towards her including Crow.

Blake was the first to run up to Ruby locking her into a tight hug." Oh my gosh you're ok. You caught the albino Grimm." Blake smiled.

"Yeah I did but where is Russell? I can't find him." Ruby started freaking out trying to find her partner. She was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Ruby. We will find him. I promise." Weiss said giving her a hug as well.

"Hey guys I think I found him!" Sky shouted hunched over a bush with a light and a set of legs sticking out of it. Yang was there too looking worried.

Ruby ran past Crow before he could question her even if it hurt her ankle. She got down on all fours crawling over to Russell's almost lifeless form. She put two small fingers on his neck feeling a light pulse."Oh my gosh he's ok! He's alive!" Ruby shouted triumphantly.

Everyone was relieved to know Russell was ok. Cardin and his team pushed pass Ruby tending to their downed teammates injuries with the first aid kit Crow handed them.

Ruby got up limping to her own teammates when Crow stopped her when she was half way there. "Hey we aren't done just yet kiddo. Tell me everything that happened."

Ruby told her uncle everything that transpired while he scrolled a medic to come pick Russell up and bring the teams back to the station and general Ironwood to retrieve his stolen excitement X one twenty. In the end the seven stayed at the station an extra night and were dismissed with an A grade back to Beacon academy. On the bullhead trip back Ruby promised herself that she would talk to Roman and ask about X one twenty and Mercury and Em. She also planned on talking to Russell on his side of the story once he finally woke up, so far she was planning to go to the infirmary at the hospital wing to see how he was doing.

But the red rose was really excited about seeing her man again, she craved his touches and intimacy during the trip. She wanted to have sex again, it was too long of a wait. Even if her ankle was sprained Ruby still desperately wanted it anyways. And she was sure he wanted it too, by the tingly sexual feelings her mark was giving off driving her crazy the whole flight home.

Until next update. Can't wait to write the next chapter hehe ;p


	24. Chapter 24

Rose Garden

Hey everyone sorry for the very late update. I've been sick and stuffs Been happening in my family. Anyways I hope you enjoy the update. The chapter name is to the song Howl by Florence and the Machine. I prefer you listen to it during The Ruby Roman moment... And thank you for your generous Comments, favorites and likes. It means a lot to me. I love you all :D and warning Lemon ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 22: Howling

Four long days passed since Ruby, her team and CRDL came back from the Haven mission. Russell was still alive but unconscious with a broken leg in the hospital wing, making everyone weary if he would ever wake up again. Ruby was thoughtful enough and would leave flowers for Russell in his hospital room. The red rose would always have the misfortune of having to see Cardin whenever she dropped the little bundle of flowers off. He would try desperately to blame the red rose for Russell's state but she didn't care what he thought ignoring his ranting on the way out. She had nothing to do with Russell's choices, At least the hunter was alive. That's all Cardin should be great full for but he was still selfish and demanding.

Things were taking a horrible turn for the worst amongst beacons brave huntresses, team RWBY. Yang was still ignoring everyone cutting off the team more and more, spending an unnatural amount of time with Cardin as he dragged her around like a special item. Blake was growing silent each day due to her secret of the unborn child in her thin womb not even confiding in Ruby any longer. The cat girl couldn't even bring herself to tell Adam her secret yet. She avoided his scroll messages not even wanting him to visit her at night like he usually did. Weiss was starting nasty bitter arguments on the scroll everyday with her older sister Winter about her new boyfriend Neptune. The heiress was growing tired of her family's demands on arranging a marriage with a wealthy rival of the Schnee company, not even answering her angry calls anymore. Ruby was avoiding her distressed teammates. They would snap at her when ever she wanted to study or talk with them. Getting fed up with there attitudes Ruby was welcomed to stay at JNPRs dorm by Pyrrha who was the most generous of the three willing to let her stay until her teammates straightened themselves out.

The red roses sixteen birthday finally rolled around to her dismay. Her teammates didn't even wish her a happy birthday or talk to her, not even a scroll message was sent. But the red rose was ok with it, not wanting to push the on edge group into a dangerous conversation that wouldn't end well. This wasn't the first time her birthday wasn't celebrated, so the Red rose continued her day as normal.

Ruby sat in JNPRS almost empty dorm room, spending her birthday morning studying for a test that was coming up next week with Ren. They both studied diligently only asking each other for help from time to time. After a good while It became unbearable to the point where Ruby started to cry feeling like everyone forgot her.

She felt so small and helpless, not even Roman texted her. It hurt her feelings that the hybrid didn't even text or call her the four days she'd been back at Beacon. She had a gut feeling it was work related but it still didn't give him a reason to put her off. And he knew damn well that it was her birthday.

"Hey you ok? You normally don't cry. " Ren asked with his eyes glued to his work not even taking a glance at Ruby.

"No...no I'm not ok. Today is my birthday and everyone isn't on the best of terms with me...it's like everyone forgot me.." Ruby sniffled, her tears dripping down on her sloppy penmanship making the ink bleed through the paper.

"Ahhh. Well let me talk to Nora. Maybe we can take you to dinner. And shopping. And I'm getting kinda bored doing this on a weekend." Ren smiled slightly putting his pen down and texting Nora a message on his scroll. "Word of advice Ruby. You might not want to cry anymore because if Nora catches you.. She's going to tickle you until you can't breathe." Ren warned thinking back on the day Jaune cried and how the crazy red head tickled him senseless.

"Ok I'll try. I'm just so upset because my team forgot about me. Even my own sister." Ruby whimpered. As she dried her silver eyes with her cape.

"Yang will come to terms sooner or later about William. I heard from Weiss that she's getting into arguments with Cardin. He is having a bad time controlling her." Ren smiled inwardly thinking about the rumors on how she kicked Cardins ass during training a few days ago.

"Yeah she's been more violent lately. She doesn't even talk to the team anymore. I think there's something really wrong with her."

Ruby stressed her concern.

"Yeah she's been shutting us out too. She usually talks to Nora about everything. But lately she's been pushing her away." Ren admitted scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Ruby contemplated telling Ren about the same dream she's been having about Yang killing Roman. It kept coming back and she knew Roman was in danger because of Yang. She decided it was finally time to tell someone and that someone was Ren. The ebony haired hunter always knew what to do in tough situations. That's why he was so quiet and the wisest out of team JNPR and possibly Beacon academy. "Yeah there's something definitely a miss, I've been having really weird dreams about..."

Just then the front door swung open interrupting Rubys conversation with Ren. "Ruby! I JUST GOT RENS TEXT! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!?"

Nora shouted bursting into the dorm with Pyrrha panting behind her from chasing the crazy red head.

"Yeah it's my birthday but I didn't see it as a big deal... My team didn't even care.." Ruby frowned.

"Oh Ruby you could have told us this morning. We would have planned something bigger. Like a party or something." Pyrrha said regaining her normal breathing pattern.

"Oh hey Nora. Didn't expect you to come back that quickly." Ren said getting up from his computer chair, grabbing his shaky, excited girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek making her fair skin turn rose petal pink from the contact.

"Ren! Not now! We need to make Rubys birthday the best kick ass birthday she will ever have!" Nora shouted pulling out of Rens loving grip skipping around the room like a mad woman. Ren chuckled loving his girlfriends spunky attitude on life.

"Thank you Nora and Pyrrha. It's really ok I'm not to found of parties to begin with. I'll just be happy leaving Beacon for awhile." Ruby smiled timidly remembering the last school dance and how awkward she looked in the corner hiding from everyone.

"Ruby lets get you to the mall our treat. Ren you can come with us if you want. But if not we can meet up somewhere for dinner." Pyrrha offered knowing how Ren hates shopping.

"Yeah I'll pass. I need to talk to Jaune about something." Ren smirked inwardly. Pyrrha winked at the ebony knowingly. Ruby put two and two together figuring out right away that something special was going to happen between Pyrrha and Jaune finally.

"What do you need to talk to Jaune about?" Nora asked obliviously. She was poking at Ren. The Ebony ignored her childish behavior.

"Sorry Nora, that's classified information. You're asking the wrong person. You need to ask Pyrrha. I'm only a messenger." Ren smiled kissing her forehead.

Nora glared at the Ebony and looked at the Amazonian with curiosity."So Pyrrha? Why is he going to talk to Jaune?"

"Well Ren owes me a favor after helping him and fox start a camp fire during the missions. In return Rens going to push Jaune about asking me out. Because Jaune likes me but he's petrified to ask." Pyrrha said giving The red heads question an answer.

"Finally! Jaune needs to man the fuck up! You have no clue how long I've waited to see this day come! Boop!" Nora shouted giving Ruby and Pyrrha high fives.

"Yeah he's always shy. But Jaune is a good person. I'm happy for you Pyrrha." Ruby smiled giving her a hug.

"Enough about me its your birthday Ruby. Let's get going before Jaune comes back." Pyrrha said not wanting to Ruin Rens chance. The three huntresses quickly exited the dorm room leaving Ren to plan the talk when Jaune came back from training with Neptune and Weiss.

-Mall-

Leaving Beacon the girls took a relaxing bullet train ride to Vale gallery talking of their relationships and the way things were headed in their studies and training. A large outdoor mall appeared once they were in the eastern side of Vale with lots of shops and a generously large food court. The train came to a stop and the huntresses came off the train eager to get the shopping started.

Pyrrha pointed out a few of her favorite clothing stores only to have Ruby shake her head in protest. Until Nora pointed out a store called Classy Woman Boutique with a front window full of fancy Victorian corsets and undergarments with lacy trimmings and sexy shoes with a foxy edges.

"Hey let's go in here! I want to get some sexy stuff! No offense Ruby but you also need an upgrade in that department." Nora purred.

"NORA!? I just turned sixteen! I didn't turn twenty one!"Ruby pouted with her face turning beat red. Her modesty was shining bright with uncontrollable awkwardness.

"Oh stop you're innocent shit Ruby. I know you want Roman to eat you're sexy ass up and spit you out. You know you want to tease him with those pretty ribbons and lace." Nora whispered in the red roses ear giggling like a crazy person.

"Nora! Ok fine we can go in but I'm probably not going to buy anything. Maybe heels but that's it." Ruby grumbled crossing her arms defensively.

"Nora your right. I need to up my game for Jaune. I need to be eye candy." The Amazonian agreed contemplating the idea with a sweet growing blush herself.

The tree walked in and were greeted by a butterfly winged Faunus dressed in a short pink reviling dress and a sweet smile on her face. " Welcome to Classy Woman Boutique. My name is Nina if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She spoke in a silky Mexican accent.

"Ok thank you. We will if we need anything." Nora spoke loudly while skimming through a pile of red thongs with Pyrrha.

Ruby went her own way trotting over to the shoe wall in the back looking for a pair of sexy black platform boots. She found a pair of leather white ones and a pair of shiny black but she couldn't decide which ones to pick. Glaring she was about to flip a coin when a hand lightly taped her shoulder.

Turning around the red rose was face to face with Neo. She was now a full Wolf Faunus with white fluffy ears and tail, along with her hair that was platinum white in curly ringlets. Her two colored eyes were both Crimson red and she wore a long sleeve dress that went down to her feet, the top half reviled her medium bust and pale skin more making her look devilishly sexy.

"Oh hey Ne- Oxygen. What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her cheeks flaming red like she got caught doing something wrong.

Neo winked knowingly at the red rose pulling out her scroll from her bra and typing into it. An automated voice spoke in a British accent once she was done typing.

"Hey Ruby. Surprised to see you here more like it. This is one of my Boutiques that i own. So what do you think?" Neo smiled cheekily.

"Wow really? I had no clue you owned this place. It's pretty cool even though I don't wear this kind of stuff. I'm here because Nora and Pyrrha dragged me in." Ruby admitted looking at her boots.

"You're little friends are having a blast here as you can see. Now then. it's time for you to have some fun kid. Grab anything you like birthday girl it's on me. Especially because this evening your getting a surprise visit from William." Neo smirked listening to the automated voice deviously.

"Thank you N- Oxygen. But I don't know where to start or what to pick... Can you help me? I have no clue on how to pick sexy things." Ruby said picking up the two pairs of boots in there respectable boxes.

"Ok I'll help you kid. Just don't get to modest on me okay?" Neo teased getting a scowl from Ruby she was so cute when she was angry.

Neo helped Ruby pick out a few corsets, bras, lacy thongs, thigh highs, night gowns and garter belts that could hold weapons. Neo was even generous enough to pay for Nora and Pyrrha's items, the two were great full and we're excited about Neo's visit to Beacon. Once the three hit a few more clothing and beauty shops they left the mall and had dinner at a Indian restaurant with Jaune and Ren. After dinner Jaune finally made a move on Pyrrha. She accepted graciously, even giving him a kiss on the lips. This topped off Rubys birthday making it the best day ever.

-Middle of the Night-

Ruby lay cuddled on the cot next to Pyrrha's bed, everyone was fast asleep in JNPRS dorm room. She was the only one awake and couldn't stop thinking about how well her birthday went. Even thinking about all the sexy lingerie Neo was kind enough to give her from the boutique. Even without her team she had a great birthday.

After a good hour of playing a game on her scroll, the red rose received a text message from the person she'd been waiting for all day.

BW: Red meet me on the Roof. I need to see you.

Getting up quickly Ruby left the dorm room finding her way to the roof of the dorm building silently running through the empty hallways and stair cases. She felt the need and frustration Roman was feeling course through the mark, it almost hurt her. Ruby finally reached the door unlocking with shaky nervous hands. When she walked through the door leading to the roof top Roman was waiting for her. He was sitting in the wooden chair playing with his long white tail thoughtfully. Looking down his Red eyes pierced into Rubys Gray ones locking in like predator and prey. A look of intensity coated his handsome pale face hidden within his ebony and platinum locks beneath the full moon, giving him a eerie handsome glow.

Getting up Roman pulled Ruby roughly into his embrace holding onto her thin waist for dear life. His body was shaking, savoring the feeling of the red roses soft skin rubbing up against him and the new silky red night gown Neo helped pick out earlier that day, hugged the small curves of her body tastefully. The red rose traced Romans jaw line with her nimble fingers getting a gasp from him. Ruby was teasing him with her soft touch on his face, it was driving the hybrid mad. He wanted to rip her gown off and senselessly fuck her, mentally he reminded himself to take it nice and slow not knowing when he would have another chance like this.

Roman closed the gap breathlessly putting his rough lips on Rubys soft ones. They began with soft lip touches feeling the sensual need heighten as it become heated. There pink fleshy tongues explored each other's lips and mouths feeling every single detail of the other almost memorizing every movement. The red rose was losing the battle of self control moaning softly within the kiss grabbing a chunk full of Romans silky hair roughly pulling at it with blissful thrusts of her hips against his. Roman growled at the contact getting harder by the second.

Items of clothing started coming off until the hybrid was in his plaid boxers and Ruby in her black push up bra that defined her breasts making them look larger and red lacy thong with a black silky bow in the back. Roman took one look at Rubys sexy form and let out a loud howl like a wolf letting the Faunus side take over him.

The hybrid licked his lips before speaking. "Shit you're asking for it tonight Red. You naughty little girl...just know it's making me so very hard...oh how I want you.. My little sexy lamb..." Roman whispered in Rubys ear with a husky voice.

He nipped at Rubys neck roughly receiving exquisite moans and pants of her hot breath on his bare neck tickling his skin making him grind against her wet front. " yes.. Oh Please...yes.. Roman put me out of my misery..." Ruby hissed into the hybrids ear. He smacked her but a few times leaving red marks.

Roman ignored her desperate pleas wanting to take things unbearably slow. He carried her to the chair taking a seat with the red rose stratling him. He kissed and nipped down her soft neck leaving bloody marks dripping in liquid red not caring at the moment. The sweet taste of her blood drove him completely mad until he reached the damn fabric of the bra. The hybrid growled at the nuance unclasping the coverage tossing it randomly on the floor. continuing he took a good look at the red roses glorious breasts with blood dripping down from the love bites. Taking one in his mouth he began to suckle it like a lollipop and rubbing the other with his thumb in small rough circles. Ruby hissed and moaned throwing her head back at the tasty contact enjoying every bit of it.

"Uhhh Roman... Ohhh your a sexy beast!" Ruby cried out with pleasure. As the hybrid smirked from her dirty outburst switching to the other giving the pink bud the same treatment.

After finishing with pleasuring Ruby it was his turn. Ruby got up from Roman taking her thong off while he was taking off his boxers. The lovers were fully naked, there pale bodies illuminated by the full moon. Roman sat back down grabbing his lover entering her hot wet folds with his throbbing needy member. Ruby gasped at the familiar feeling of union. It took a minute for the two to adjust as Roman thrusted upwards slowly hitting the Nerves in the red roses women hood.

Gasping Ruby moved with the hybrids hard movements moaning out his name uncontrollably with an unsatisfying lust. Thrust after thrust the two were in another world drunk in each other's bodies sweat against sweat and sex against sex. After a while of pounding into his lover Roman slowed down.

"Ohhh...Roman..faster..." Ruby moaned out getting closer to climax. She matched his movements with a sexy zealous.

"I'm trying to last longer but if that's what you want my little naughty Lamb..." Roman smirked groaning and thrusting faster with a fast pace as his skin hit her ass. Finally after a few more good thrusts Roman gave up exploding in Ruby his seed dripping out of her. The red rose wasn't to far behind screaming after having the ultimate orgasim herself.

They stayed in the same position seated in the old wood chair wrapped in each other's embrace tired after the intense love making. "I love you. I'm glad I finally got to see you after almost two fucking weeks." Roman spoke softly. His Wolf ears were twitching slightly as the red rose rubbed them between her small fingers.

"I love you too. And I know I missed you more then you know. Especially after the mission." Ruby smiled up at Roman pulling strands away from his face.

"I know. You still need to fill me in Red. And I found out what happened with my co workers but we'll talk about that tomorrow when I go through with my promise and get you you're first tattoo for your birthday." Roman smirked.

"I can't wait to go get it done. Thank you." Ruby said.

"since its your birthday you want to have round two?" Roman winked nipping at Rubys neck shamelessly. He didn't want to think about Emerald or Mercury at the moment, he wanted to enjoy his lover.

" Yes.. Don't hold back you sexy beast." Ruby hissed through gasps grabbing at his manhood frantically.

Hehe well until next update I hope you all enjoyed ;D


	25. Chapter 25

Rose Garden

Hey everyone sorry for the wait hopefully this suits your BlakexAdam needs. I would also like to thank those of you who like, comment and fallow. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 23: Explanations and Secrets

Blake finally texted Adam the day after Rubys birthday. She wanted to meet with her confused lover after days of constantly blocking him through the mark and ignoring the desperate pleading messages the leader would send daily to her scroll. Within minutes of receiving the cat girls blunt message, Adam accepted the stunning request immediately with great haste, wanting to meet with Blake as soon as possible. Instead of meeting at night like they usually did at Beacon, his small apartment near the busy docks of Vale would be the second choice and would have to do. There meeting would be in the early afternoon during daylight hours confusing Adam further when they usually met at ungodly hours. The leader was beginning to lose his cool fearing for their relationship and the urgency of the situation.

Blake was finally content with the decision of keeping the child and raising it on her own, whether Adam accepted the decision or not. It took her days to make the right choice, contemplating for hours on end on and sleepless nights of all possible outcomes and choices in the matter of a new life growing in her womb. Blake fought a good while within her unfiltered thoughts, finally willing to grow the strenuous courage of an adult and tell her lover the life changing news without cowering and running away like she usually did in similar situations.

Blake borrowed Rubys black velvet cape without her knowing, she was still staying at JNPRS dorm and what Ruby didn't know won't hurt the red rose if she knew the reasons why the cat girl took it she would understand. Blake put the thick long hood over her pretty face to cover herself from people's views just incase if she was fallowed to Adams apartment by anyone nosy. The Cat girl left Beacons ancient grounds without being noticed by anyone in particular, taking a short bullet train ride to the shady sinful part of Vale. She walked a good mile in the heat of the cape trying to figure out how Ruby handled it. After a while she finally reached an old rickety apartment building that toward over smaller shops and a worn down restaurant called The Rusty Fox. Near the front door of the apartment building was a mutt dog sleeping soundly in a cardboard box and across the way on the other side of the door was a drug dealer and prostitute that were "exchanging"if you will.

Blake felt pity for the homeless dog and a large amount of disgust of the unlawful dealings.

Rushing past the uninvited display Blake went through the front door with ease ignoring the snickering sassy lobby women who was reading a cosmopolitan magazine and blowing on her bubble gum. Blake walked pass the woman and took an elevator ignoring the fear of heights, pushing the horrible thoughts out of her stressed mind, if anything she was avoiding the five fleets of large staircases because of her pregnant state. Once the uncomfortable ride was finished Blake walked down a large hallway that recked of cigars and alcohol hearing voices and other odd noises through the thin walls. The cat girl scrunched her sensitive nose trying not to vomit, finally she came to an old grey oak wood door that wasn't like the rest of the doors that were an ugly shad of brown. This door was different in a special way, it had a significant bull headed knocker that had red glowing eyes that almost stared into your soul.

Blake frowned gulping down the running emotions and self loathing, without thinking she knocked the special pattern of beats with her delicate fist. After a few good seconds of waiting the door immediately swung open and she was yanked in by Adam without a word. Once Blake was in the apartment Adam shut the door, looking around Adams apartment was darker then usual, the thick black curtains were drawn hiding the sweet beauty of the apartment decor. Blake's eyes adjusted quickly, she turned around and faced Adam who was looking at her through the slits of his mask while his big arms were across over his thick chest in a passive manner.

"Hello my sweet. Long time no see. You've been avoiding me for far too long. And Now you have the nerve to come here when it isn't safe." Adam spoke firmly getting straight to the chase.

"Hey. I've really missed you. Before I tell you anything though. I need you to sit down for this its really important and I think you should know." Blake said bluntly with a glint of hope in her golden eyes that shown like fire.

Adam gulped down anger trying to stay calm and not snap at his lovers unnatural demand. He went to the living room and took a seat on his leather sofa with a plop. Blake took one on the recliner across the way from him.

"So what is it your so urgent to tell me? If you're seeing someone else I'm going to kill him. I hope you know that." Adam said harshly thinking the worst of Blakewhile he removed his mask exposing his badly scarred eye lids and his unnatural white eyes that priced Blakes with coldness.

"Ok for starters I don't know where that bull shit came from. Your the only person I see and ever will see. Get that through that thick bullheaded skull of yours..." Blake barked hotly glaring at Adam.

"Then tell me Blake! Why have you been avoiding me?! I've been trying to reach out to you for almost two fucking weeks and you keep pushing me away like I'm some sort of disease! At least tell me what I said or did to upset you!" Adam roared clearly upset as he ran his fingers through his hair touching his horns not breaking eye contact with his lover.

"Well I'm pregnant okay! Happy now?!That's why I've been avoiding you!" Blake shouted beginning to cry.

Adams face fell in horror at the unexpected news. "you're pregnant?" He asked dumbly losing all train of thought except for the life changing news.

"Yes..." She whispered through tears and a shaky voice.

"For how long? Em I the first one to know?" Adam asked as his facial expression softened some.

"I figured it out last week when we were on the trip. I told Ruby the night we arrived." Blake said while looking at her hands and still crying.

"Blake!? Why didn't you come to me first? Why did you have to tell the stupid human over me?" The leader hissed.

"Because I was scared to tell you okay? I had to tell Ruby because I was getting morning sickness. She helped me create a plan to avoid suspicion from CRDL and my teammates that don't know about this... " Blake spoke softly running her hand over her stomach.

"Why would you be scared to tell me first? And I understand why you told the human but why her of all people?" Adam complained ,he was very butt hurt over the situation.

"Wait just a minute Adam, stop being such an ass. Just because I told Ruby first doesn't mean you're any lower in my heart. She's a caring friend and my team leader, she's willing to help me through this rough time. Just because Rubys a human doesn't mean she's any different then us. Ruby is dating our own kind for peat sakes. At least show some kindness she's different and not like the rest of stupid jerks out there." Blake spoke with sheer venom.

"Ok fine whatever...the damn human girl helped you. But I still don't consider Roman a Faunus... Just because I had feelings for his psychotic sister when she wasn't a hybrid doesn't mean I'll ever look at humans as one of us... I'll still hate humans and loth them." Adam growled at the memories of his younger days and all that transpired with Neo viciously branded his eyes with her pink umbrella when she found out he joined the white fang and became second in command.

"Maybe she was right Adam. But you're to stubborn to see what's in front of you. Not all humans are horrible people. Some are kind and really generous. In a way I'm glad we got into a fight that one day. Because I wouldn't be where I am now." The cat girl spoke sternly.

"Blake when Left me to go to Beacon I was furious and I felt betrayed. But who am I to have stopped you? Your a big girl and you make yourself own decisions. I couldn't be happier that your an independent woman. I just know that life of being a hero isn't for me and you respect that." Adam got up from his seat and went over to his lover sitting next to Blake wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah I am happy their and almost everyone treats me equally, even the opposite sex, that's why the black bow is off of my ears. Thank you for encouraging me and respecting my decisions. I know it's hard for you to understand but I'm glad you attempt to. Anyways Enough of us back to the baby problem. I want to keep it." Blake smiled softly rubbing her flat stomach.

Adam smiled just as much, if not more. He was thrilled that his lover was with child. Even if it scared him because of his occupation and hers. "I want you to keep it too, getting rid of he or she is out of the question. To tell you the truth I've always wanted to be a father. I'm extremely excited and scared out of my wits end." Adam put his large shaky hand over her small one feeling her stomach with affection and closing his white eyes in relief.

"I know. I didn't know what to do, I was really scared when I found out too. It was because of the morning sickness that I figured it out. And I think this was a result of the condom breaking that one day." Blake chuckled her face turning bright red.

"Shit I honestly forgot about that day... I'm so sorry... It's all my fault. I should have been more careful. Looks like nature is working against us." Adam turned red like a tomato his white eyes looking darker with despair.

"No...it's not just your fault Adam. It's more like OUR fault because we went by instinct senselessly without even thinking about the consequences."

"I guess you're right. We took advantage of mating season when we shouldn't have. But I don't regret anything. I'm just scared..."

"Not as scared as I am. Your not the one carrying something fragile in your stomach. That's why I shut you out of the mark those few days. I didn't want you to freak out on me and leave." Blake admitted hanging her head low.

"My love I would never leave you because of something like this. Your very important to me and I love you Blake no matter what. Your my woman and I would never pick some stupid street rat over you. If anything It kinda saddened me that you told Hu- Ruby first." Adam pouted holding his lover close nuzzling into her neck. He didn't want want to share Blake or the unborn child with anyone at the moment.

"I love you too and don't you ever forget that. And I'm sorry I told Ruby first when it should have been you. But at least she protected me for a few days during the trip. I was just lucky I didn't get partnered up with Cardin. He would have caught on." Blake shivered at the thought tucking her head in Adams chest.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I can't believe I'm saying this but tell Ruby I said thank you for protecting my soon to be wife and child." Adam smirked pulling a gold cat ring from his coat pocket with red sapphire eyes. He placed the beautiful ring on Blakes wedding finger making her kick with joy.

"Oh my gosh were getting married?!" Blake shirked kissing Adam softly on his jaw line.

"Yes! I love you Blake and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby." Adam smiled pulling Blake into a passionate kiss. Blake kissed Adam back with force as they fell over the recliner with Blake on top of him.

-Ruby-

The same day and time Ruby received a text from Dove that Russell finally woke up from his comatose state. The first thing that came out of Russell's mouth was Rubys name and that he really wanted to speak with her. The Red Rose was excited that he finally woke up but nervous about what he wanted to talk about. She honestly hoped it had nothing to do with the mission.

Once the bell rang, Ruby quickly left professor Ports class running her way through the crowded hallways until she reached the hospital wing on the other side of the campus. Walking inside she asked the nurse which room Russell was in and took it from there.

Tiptoeing Ruby quietly opened the door finding Russell wide awake laying on a hospital bed. He had a few bruises and cuts on his face, his leg propped up on a pillow, neatly casted with green bandages and he was wearing a blue patient gown. Russell smiled wide seeing Ruby as she entered his room closing the door behind her.

"Hey Russell. I'm glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Ruby asked kindly as she took a seat on a guest chair in the corner of the room facing him.

"Hey Ruby. I'm doing good. But there's a reason why I wanted you to come down here. I need to ask you something really important." Russell spoke softly with a soft ruffled voice. He pulled out a pink bloody handkerchief with the initials NT from under his blankets.

"Sure what do you want to ask me? And what's that you have there?" Ruby asked curiously trying to figure out what Russell was getting at.

"Well when we were on the mission and we got caught by those two evil bastards Em and Mercury. You were trying to kill the beowolf and I tried taking care of the two for talking crap about you but Mercury almost killed me beating me senseless until this mysterious Faunus girl came out of nowhere with an umbrella and saved me before that son of a bitch made the final blow." Russell's blue eyes teared up at the memory.

Ruby was speechless for a very long moment. The red rose knew right away that it was Neo who saved Russell. It just had to be, especially the Faunus and umbrella part. That gave the little woman's identity away in an instant besides the initials on the handkerchief. Gulping Ruby had to think and think fast in order to keep Neos identity a secret.

"What did this girl look like?" Ruby asked trying to play stupid.

"She had beautiful white wolf ears, silky pink and brown curly hair and these gorgeous red eyes I've ever seen in my life." Russell spoke breathlessly at the fresh memory.

"Wow never seen anyone that looked like that description before. Did she say anything after she saved you? Ruby lied trying to make it sound convincing.

"No she was completely speechless, not even a word from her mouth. But before she left me she kissed me and then I passed out..." Russell grunted in frustration clutching the feminine fabric between his large fingers.

Rubys silver eyes grew wide in complete awe at Russell's confession. Did Neo have the hots for Russell? Why did she save him and kiss him in the Same day when she hardly knew him? It just wasn't something Neo would do and it confused Ruby.

Pulling herself together before Russell noticed the red rose decided to push more information out of him. Maybe she could use this information and ask Roman about it later that night when she got her tattoo done.

"So do you have any ideas of who this mysterious girl is? And how do you feel about what she did?"

"I really don't know who she is but what she did for me made me obsessed with her. I want her... Bad... even if I die trying to find her...She saved my life and I want to repay her with my love..." Russell looked at Ruby with all seriousness in his blue eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find her one day. This actually reminds me of a fairytale my mom read to me when I was a little girl." Ruby smiled at the thought.

"Oh what fairytale? My mom used to read me and my sister them when we were little."

"You're going to laugh but this kinda reminds me of the little mermaid." Ruby smiled brightly picturing Neo as the sexy mermaid with no voice and Russell as the determined awkward prince trying to find his true love.

"Hmmmm this kinda is like the little mermaid." Russell laughed glancing up at the clock on the wall. Lunch time was almost over he didn't want to keep Ruby from missing class.

"You should go lunch is going to end soon and you need to get to weapons specialist."

"Oh man. Lunch is almost over.. Ok bye Russell I'll see you later."

Ruby left quickly not giving Russell a chance to say goodbye.

Russell lay there helplessly gripping onto the only strand of hope and clue to the mysterious girl. Smelling the handkerchief again he could smell the faint mixture of his irony blood and the sweet gentle intoxicating scent of vanilla.

Until next update when Ruby gets her first tattoo ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Rose Garden

Hey everyone sorry if it's been a few weeks. Just know I haven't thrown in the towel just yet for this FF. I will continue this until it reaches I'm guessing maybe fifty to sixty chapters. I hope you forgive me but I had to create a black butler ff but it's going to be very short one. I'm obsessed with black butler and RWBY at the moment lol. Without further or do enjoy and love you all. XOXO for being so patient :) and thank you for liking or commenting.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 24:Tattoos part 1

Roman paced back and forth when he was extremely nervous about something, that night was no exception. His white Faunus ears Twitched slightly and his tail flickered In worry and excitement. In a few minutes Ruby would be knocking on his door and they would leave to get her tattoo done as he promised the red rose for her birthday gift. It scared the hybrid to know she would be in pain once the tattoo gun hit her innocent pale skin. He only hoped Ruby wouldn't pick a stupid place to get it. Especially because Yang, her uncle Crow and her father would have hissy fits if they'd known she'd got one in looking distance of the public eye. Roman himself would even be disappointed if she picked a exposed place, he would have to kill any male who so much as looked at the tattoo or her.

Thinking back to his past Roman remembered the pain and agony when he received his first tattoo of his mothers emblem. He was only fifteen and he went by himself to get the work done in a gangster tattoo shop that only the mafia folk knew about. That day the shop owner happily took his money and did the permanent deed he desperately wanted done with speed and perfection. Roman cried like a baby during the first few minutes but after a while he was fine and toughed it out. He honestly hoped Ruby would do the same thing, after all he wouldn't have chosen the red rose as a mate if she wasn't strong enough to handle the sharp edges of his personality.

Neo walked into the living room patting her stressed sibling in the back startling the hybrid from his thoughts. She smiled kindly at him offering him a cookie from the tray.

"No thanks ice cream. I'm not so hungry at the moment." Roman scowled looking down at his shaking legs. He pushed the tray lightly away from reaching distance.

Neo rolled her crimson eyes and flipping her long hair back in a sassy manner before signing out. really? You love my sugar cookies. What's the matter with you? I haven't seen you freak out this much in a long time. The kids just getting a tattoo done tonight. It's not like she could wind up in the hospital for it.

"That maybe true but it hurts like a mother when they start the damn thing. The first time I had mine done I cried like a big ass baby and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm just going to feel like shit once red starts with the water works. I hope she doesn't make them stop in the middle of it. That would be some horrible shit." The hybrid frowned crossing his arms defensively.

Who the hell said she was going to cry in the first place? Stop being a Debbie downer. That kids going to tough it out little bro. You just wait and see. The kid may be small and sweet but she can handle pain and punishment like a man. You can't say she hasn't in the past. Neo smirked at her sibling knowingly. Ruby was even able to tough it out the few times she ran into Cinders operations in the past.

"Ahhh you give Red to much credit. And besides I don't think she's discovered her tolerance for pain just yet. Reds only sixteen, yes she's been in horrible situations but never gotten the crap beat out of her like I have. Or your little weakling." Roman rolled his eyes.

Russell was able to handle himself before I even got there and I still don't see why you're worrying so much. Just make sure your not the one that's crying to the point that you almost passout like the last tattoo. Neo grinned.

"Damnit don't even remind me... I'm getting another one to make Red comfortable about getting her own. I set up a private appointment for the two of us at the shop Adams friend Danny Vanity owns. It's ran by drag queen Faunus." Roman coughed in awkwardness. He never favored fashionistas in the first place. Especially men dressed like women.

Oh that's just priceless. Says the guy who wears mascara on a day to day basis. Maybe you can get pointers for the William look. It's not that far away you know. Neo winked playfully smacking her sibling in the butt.

"Hmmm. I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you're leading on to something ice cream. I should find out about foundation blending so I can make myself look younger and youthful like the rest of those little brats with the exception of my woman." Roman laughed. The more gorgeous he looked the less anyone would notice and turn him into Atlas once WOLF went to Beacon. He wanted to blend in with the sheep as best as he could.

So you ready for that next weekend? Because I know I am. Especially because I already look younger than my age. I'm so lucky to have moms baby genes as I call Em. I'm just too sexy for my own good. Neo smirked running her long pink coffin nails through her white hair.

"Yeah while you're over there looking like a spoiled princess. I'm stuck over here looking like a pimp with dads ginger hair and attitude." Roman pointed out chuckling.

Don't flatter yourself. At the rate your going you may as well be married to Ruby and grow old together. Neo teased.

"Hmmm. That's not a bad idea. I would love to marry Ruby one day." Roman smiled softly. He thought about it before and even dreamed about it. The hybrid really did love Ruby, enough to joyfully marry her on the spot.

So can you do A favor for little old me? Don't forget what I did for you that one day when I fallowed the kid when she was having sister suitor problems. Neo put her hands on her small hips trying to be sassy and stand offish.

"Neo. Just spit your damn request out.I don't have all night. I have a date." The hybrid growled looking at his watch impatiently.

Do your old sister a big big favor. And ask Ruby how Russell is doing for me pretty please. He got his ass kicked pretty bad by that ass hat. If I hadn't spied on Ruby for you that week, he would have died in the fight. I would have never forgiven myself for not being there to save him. Neo looked at Roman with watery crimson baby doll eyes that were almost pleading and begging. Neo couldn't even sleep at night without Russell on her mind. It was driving the female hybrid crazy, she really wanted to know how he was doing, but she would never admit what she was feeling to anyone.

" . Fine. I will. But what do I do if Red gets suspicious? She's always the one who sticks her sweet little nose in our business. Even when it doesn't apply to her. I love my little lamb to bits but her curiosity is dangerously high." The hybrid almost growled at his sibling. What he said about Ruby was true. The red roses sensitive ears and raging lips put her in dangerous places and positions.

Then go right ahead. Tell Ruby the truth about Russell. I think I trust her more then I do Adam. Maybe it could help my stupid infatuation with the kid. Just make sure no one else finds out about this. I know she'll keep her mouth shut. Neo slightly pouted with her large red eyes. They glittered like stars in the darkness of the town house.

"Wow that's saying a lot if you trust my little lamb over our old friend the bull. But it's a clever choice to begin with. Especially because Red is so close to your prey. You're such a naughty little cougar. Going after a Beacon student." Roman smirked wickedly teasing Neo.

You pompous ass. don't go 're dating a sixteen year old girl, that doesn't make your situation any better. And don't even make me point out the things you two do behind closed doors. Or better yet out side and in public. Neo smirked back mockingly. She knew good and well about the activities they partook in including the last encounter on the roof top of Beacons dormitories west building.

"Ahhhh. Shut up already. Alright. I get your point ice cream. Were both going after forbidden fruit." Roman huffed, his cheeks painted pink in embarrassment. How did Neo even know about that private moment to begin with? Roman thought to himself feeling violated in more ways then one.

That is very true indeed. But with forbidden fruit comes a form of punishment in the end. But of course we are similar to Adam and Eve we partake of the delectable treat but in the end it becomes sour because of the serpent. Neo breathed out with slight labor at the thought of a harsh aftermath.

"Neo...Now wait just a fucking minute. Who says it's going to become sour? This could all work out for all we know. Like yin and yang more then anything. Ruby is happy with me and I'm happy with her." Roman tried desperately to reason. He didn't want to think of his siblings cruel analogy of what is to become of his love life with Ruby. Even if the sweet red rose did break his heart he would still love her.

I'm not referring so much to Ruby or Russell starting it. I'm more so referring to our line of work and there's. We are thieves and they are training huntsmen. If Ozpin or Iornwood found out we would be imprisoned or executed right on the spot. If Cinder found out Ruby and Russell would be tortured and killed or far worse then sexual harassment. So on both ends we are forbidden fruit with dastardly outcomes. Neo coolly stated with her hands. She didn't even want to think about the horrors Cinder could be planning if they were ever discovered.

It took a minute for it all to sink into Romans head. Neo definitely had a point, what they had going would come to a horrible end sooner or later. It would all crash and burn around them and someone or everyone would end up dead. It was almost tragic but nether party would let go of the other because the love and lust was almost selflessly unbreakable. Roman was not willing to let Ruby go without a fight and neither was Adam with Blake or Neo with possible Russell.

"Maybe you're right Neo. But I will promise you and everyone else that doubts us this. I'm not going to give up on my Ruby Rose that easily. Even if they fucking kill me in the end, my life will be laid down for her to live. I love her and would do anything for her. I have no other reason to life except for her and you. " Roman sighed trying to push those dreadful thoughts of death away.

Wow you really are in love with Ruby aren't you little brother? Well I'll support you as much as I can. In my defense I'll do the same if I ever fine my true love. You are such a lucky bastard finding one so easily. Neo smirked.

"Patience Ice cream your Prince Charming is right around the corner. A little while longer before your happy ass is in Beacon and you can snatch him up before anyone else can." Roman snorted. He knew if anyone got in Neo's way she would probably hurt or kill them without a second thought.

True. True. I just can't wait until then. Neo smirked picking up her cat from the floor. She cradled the feline in her arms lovingly.

Knock!knock!knock!

"Oh looks like my little lamb is here. I gotta go, see you later Ice cream. You be good while I'm gone." Roman said before answering the door for his lover.

"Red love. Your fashionably late as I can see. And might I say black makes you look like death herself." Roman purred.

"Oh stop Wolfy I wanted to look pretty just for you." Ruby smiled taking off her black hood. She was wearing a long black curvy dress, black thigh highs, black combat boots and dark makeup.

Roman wrapped his arms around Rubies waist pulling her into a kiss. Ruby lightly moaned running her black stiletto nails through his

Ebony jagged locks.

-An hour later-

Ruby and Roman walked a short distance to an old dumpy building at the edge of Vale. The tattoo parlor was restricted to normal society and it was in an underground network. There was a hidden elevator that went straight down to an underground club, casino and the tattoo parlor. But the only thing different about it was that the white fang owned it, Only Faunus were allowed in. Ruby had to wear black sleek cat ears to pull her off as one of them. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she was willing to wear them in order to get the tattoo done.

"Here we are Red. You ready for this? You could chicken out now if you're to scared of getting it done." Roman reassured Ruby squeezing her hand.

"Yes I'm as ready as I'm going to be. I'm beyond excited about finally getting this done to back out now." Ruby smiled up at her mate with love.

"you're not scared Red?" Roman questioned in bewilderment.

"Nope. In fact pain kinda excites me. I'm not afraid of needles. Getting my skin pierced turns me on actually. That day you marked me did me in." Ruby admitted her face turning a light shade of pink.

"you are a naughty little thing. But at least now I know how I should please you the next time we have play time." Roman winked. He honestly felt like an idiot. Neo was right about her being able to handle herself.

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose Garden  
-hides behind Neo from angry mob-

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 25: Tattoos part 2

Roman and Ruby made it out of the elevator and entered an enormous plain hallway, with multiple doors on both sides of the walls. Ruby gulped, not liking the lack of color and bad vibes the area was giving off. It made her feel slightly insecure and small being out of her comfort zone. "Red it's okay.. It's just a hallway. Is there something wrong?" The hybrid asked sweetly, he could smell her fear and anxiety. Roman grasped Rubies hand lightly squeezing it. He loved how soft her hands were, they resembled the feeling of Smooth rose petals.

"It just feels weird here is all. This whole place is just giving off bad vibes and I really don't know why I'm feeling like this Wolfy." Ruby admitted what she was feeling. Her stomach slightly turning.

"You're supposed to be the fearless leader Red. I'm surprised you're freaking out." The hybrid spoke with a slight smirk. This was the first time Ruby was afraid and admitted it.

"What if this is a trap Wolfy? Then what do we do? I just don't like it here." The red rose scowled up at her lover, she looked so cute when she was scared.

" Red don't forget, we're going into a criminal underworld, of course it's supposed to be creepy. There's nothing but liars, crooks, enemies, villeins and well you get the picture red, you're probably feeling all the negativity. There's nothing but shady business that goes on down here. Just stay on your toes and don't look any of these Jack asses in the eye. Unless you want me to rip out there eyes for looking at my little red rose." Roman snarled. His white fluffy ears went flat against his head at the undesired thought.

"I guess you're right, I didn't think about that. Just don't kill anyone unless you have to..." The red rose said, squeezing Romans hand back. Roman brushed off her unnatural behavior, tugging Ruby along until they reached the end of the hallway, he quickly knocked on a gray rusty door. There was a small window that slid open reviling orange predatory eyes. "Password." The Faunus asked in a wheezy angry voice from the other side. Ruby buried her face in Romans arm. She did not like the way he was looking at them, his voice didn't help the situation.

"Ugh Adam didn't fucking tell me about a damn password.." Roman snapped to himself in frustration. He ran his free hand through his black and white hair. "I don't know..." He snarled.

" How did you get here? You brought an outsider. She reeks of human. Humans don't belong here... I will have to take you in for questioning." The Faunus hissed. He started unlocking all the locks on the door.

"Now you listen here mother Fucker... You have no fucking idea who I am! I am Roman Torchwick! If you so much as lay a finger on my woman and I'll rip your dick off and you'll have to deal with Adam.." Roman growled pushing Ruby behind him. He took off his gloves shoving them in his coat pocket, showing off his long inhuman nails, he let out a roar, scaring Ruby in the process. The hybrid was ready to fight who or whatever was behind the door. He wouldn't let anyone touch his love without putting up a fight.

"The door swung open, a teenage looking fox Faunus dressed in White fang attire stepped out with his battle axe half drawn. He was handsome with long light brown hair, tan skin, Lilith frame, and those sharp orange eyes. The only thing he was missing was a white fang mask. His wheezy aged voice did not fit his appearance to Ruby and Romans astonishment." Wait a minute did you say Torchwick?" The Faunus put his axe down. His eye brow arched in question.

"Yes! Now are you going to fight me or not?" The hybrid asked impatiently questioning the fox.

Torchwick! I'm so sorry Bro! My names Finch. I'm the Faunus Adam Recruited. I'm apart of WOLF too! Oh my bad bro, if I would have known..." He laughed out retracting his weapon and tucking it in his belt.

"Ahh well that explains a lot. You look like a teenager.. And my name is Ruby nice to meet you Finch.." Ruby stated truthfully. She had no idea how old he really was. She extended her hand and finch took it along with Romans in greetings.

"Red don't let your eyes deceive you, he's even older then me." Roman chuckled. He remembered reading Finches file a few days before the operation started. He honestly didn't expect the Faunus to have such a rusty personality.

"Kid don't flatter me I'm literally thirty five." Finch cackled. Ruby just looked at the floor with her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"Well Finch we need to go to the tattoo shop can you take us there?" Roman asked.

"Yeah of course kids. follow me back this way. And I'm sure my baby Danny will hook you two up with some sweet tats."

"The three made there way through the casino and past a few clubs until they made it to the tattoo parlor. Once they walked in Romans jaw dropped in surprise. The tattoo parlor was nothing like he ever saw before, it was a good sized room filled with tattoo patterns and designs littering the walls and a few chairs and tattoo machines. There were a few Faunus getting tattoos done by two cat Faunus. Drinking vodka near a TV was A deer Faunus with bright neon makeup, long blonde hair, big breasts, short strapless pink dress, thigh highs, and big red pumps trotted over to greet her guests. She leaned over finch and laid a passionate kiss right on him. Once they parted Finch had a bright red tint on his whole face to Rubies amusement, Roman just stared with a disturbed look on his face."This is my girl she'll hook you up. And this is Roman Torchwick and his doll Ruby." Finch introduced the two lovers.

"Oh hey everyone my name is Danny Vanity it's nice to meet you two. I can't wait to start on your tattoos and Might I say your just the cutest little thing Ruby. Is this going to be your first tattoo love?" Danny asked in a masculine yet feminine voice. He was a literal drag queen to Romans horror.

"Yeah I'm really excited to get this done. I want to get my rose emblem on my lower back and Romans emblem on my stomach near my belly button." Ruby said with a smile pulling out a sheet of paper from her skirt pocket and handing it to Danny. She took a look at it with interest, the drawn designs were very detailed and the colors were just right.

"It's so pretty and detailed. Are you sure you want one of them on your lower back? You know that's a tramp stamp right?" Danny asked politely batting her false eyelashes as the red rose. She found it quite funny that Ruby would want her first tattoo there of all places.

"Yes I am absolutely sure. The only person who will see it is my mate and that's why I want his emblem on my stomach. I belong to him regardless of my mark." Ruby smiled at her lover kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll take Rubies emblem too. I want it next to my mothers. If you can put our tattoos in color and I'll pay double." The hybrid said. He was excited to finally have a little piece of Ruby with him at all times besides the link.

"Hehe oh I have to see this. Care if I stick around and watch baby?" Finch asked.

"Yeah you can if you want to keep me and my guests company ." Danny smirked at Finch winking at him.

"Awww you guys make a cute couple!" Ruby cooed. Roman just rolled his red eyes, the situation was making him uncomfortable. He could not understand how Ruby was so chill in front of two gay guys.

"Okay right this way and take a set on the chairs while I make a few notes and start sketching the designs. Danny said as she lead them into a private fancy room in the back of the shop.

-Yangs Mind-

Yang finally woke up again, what must have been the twentieth time. Sheepishly fluttering her fearful purple eyes. The memories of the past few weeks flooding her thoughts. Being trapped in her own mind was destroying her life essence as each week went by. Looking round in the darkness frantically, yang began pulling on the chains that bound her soul in the smallest area of her mind. She was being forced to watch the havoc done to her personal life by a demon. It felt like a nightmare since Yang became an unwilling host for a certain mother of Grimm.

"Ahhhhh Spit Fire your awake again.. You weren't supposed to wake up until your body did my dear. Oh the plans I have for tomorrow..." Salem spoke with a soothing voice. Her pale demented face twisting into a unnatural smirk. Her claws ran across Yangs stomach making her shudder unwillingly.

"Get out of my mind! Get out of my body, damn bitch! I never allowed you to host my body and defile it! Fucking monster!" Yang screamed as she tugged on the black chains trying to break free, Tears brimming her eyes once again. She was referring to her body losing its virginity to Cardin. She was forced to watch and do nothing as Salem defiled her body.

"Oh you're still mad at me for that? Winchester was a very fun pawn to play with. But I still need to use him a little bit longer for another grand prize, that being Roman. Two headed snake is playing house... " Salem laughed grabbing Yangs neck, making her choke. The Mother of Grimm began eagerly feeding on Yangs fear. Her fingers became vains embedding into Yangs neck drinking all her fear and hatred,before letting go of Her neck with a shove. Yang began to sob out and cough."I told you once and I'll tell you again bitch! Leave Ruby alone! Your hurting our relationship! When I'm free I'm coming back to kick your ass!" Yang roared, she officially snapped. The red in her eyes growing in anger.

"Spit fire I'll tell you a little secret... forget your sister, she's betraying you by seeing Roman Torchwick behind your back... She went as far as bonding with him after he became a Faunus... He has no idea that I know about the relationship and neither does she... Cinder has no clue either..." Salem smirked watching Yangs horrified reaction.

"You're lying! Your fucking lying to me! Ruby would never do that!Get the fuck out of me! You monster!" Yang screamed yanking at the chains frantically they began to get tighter drawing blood around her wrists."The more you strain the quicker you'll die.." Salem hackled as she walked out of the part of the brain Yang was chained in, slamming the door as yang continued to struggle and scream in agony. Day by day Yang was starting to lose hope, she didn't know how or why Salem chose her body as a host but she did not like how Salem was destroying her life and there was literally nothing she could do about it.

Well there was the last part to chapter 25. Hopefully the portion with Yang was a twist with extra information on what's wrong with " her" and a foreshadowing of what is to come...


End file.
